


DeltaMerge

by Banunu_chan, Yennie_Fer



Category: DeltaMerge (AU), Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Female Kris (Deltarune), Fluff and Angst, Frisk is from another universe, Frisk is limited to speech, Frisk is upbeat, King of spades is a pervert, Kris doesn't like being controlled, Kris hates Frisk, Kris is jealous, Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Protective Toriel (Undertale), Sad Ending, Sans is mean, Teacher Toriel (Undertale), Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Tsundere Kris, sans is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banunu_chan/pseuds/Banunu_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennie_Fer/pseuds/Yennie_Fer
Summary: Frisk is just an 18 year old girl. She's almost turning 19 soon.She had a nice life in the Underground. A loving family with Toriel and Asgore.Friends.What more could she ask for?Then...Her SOUL became part of Kris's body. Taking possession of it.She becomes a part of a new universe. It's strange to her.Anything prevents her from telling the truth. As if it's something blocking her voice.Will anyone remember who she is?And most of all...Will she see...Sans?Note: Kris is also a female in this AU. Also, it's highly recommended that you read our other story: QuatreTale.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Kris & Ralsei (Deltarune), Kris/Ralsei (Deltarune)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ. 
> 
> Here's important things to know:
> 
> Frisk is 18 going on 19 years old.
> 
> Sans is 20 years old. 
> 
> Kris and Ralsei are also 18 years old.
> 
> We HIGHLY recommend you reading our other story: QuatreTale. This isn't a sequel, but something that roots from it!

Kris...

Kris...

"Kris!"

Frisk wakes up to a familiar voice and a knock at the door. (Toriel's waking me up? How long have I been asleep?)

"I'm up..." She groaned. Feeling more tired than usual. She slowly gets up and noticed something rather odd about her surroundings. The bedroom she was in is different. Her usual decorative room was changed. Instead of her floral wallpaper, the walls were just a pale yellow. On the other side of the room was another bed. There were trophies on the shelves with star decals on the walls. Above her, there were bare shelves.

(What the heck?) Frisk scratched her head in confusion and then noticed something even weirder. Her face wasn't hers. She stared at her reflection in a mirror inside the bedroom. Her hair was unkempt. Bangs were way too long, covering her eyes. Her eyes were even the shade of red instead of a crystal blue hue.

In a panic, she looked down at her body. A bit scrawnier and lankier. She was taller. Yet, with same shade of yellow-tanned skin.

(What happened?! Chara! Can you hear me?)

But there was no answer. Her spirit friend was nowhere to be seen. Frisk took a breath. This was so unusual. Too crazy. Maybe it's just a strange dream.

"Kris! Are you sure you're up?"

Kris? Who is....

Oh...

(She must mean me??)

She looked at her clothes. It seems the body she was in didn't bother changing into pajamas. She opened the dresser drawers. All was green and yellow clothes. Similar to Chara's style. This is too absurd. Getting dressed quickly, she ran outside her room.

This home was different than the home she was staying with Toriel at. Frisk recalls that she made it to the surface. Toriel took her into a smaller home. Why is this happening?

As Frisk steps out the door, she is greeted by Toriel. "Kris! There you are! We might still be able to make it!"

Frisk tried to say that her name is Frisk. Not Kris, but the words wouldn't come out. It was like a random bit of force was making her not able to speak. (What's wrong with me? Why can't I say my name?)

Toriel had a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright? You look pale."

Frisk just shook her head. She tried to tell her more. About the changes with everything. Herself. This house. Even the outside area. But nothing was able to come out.

(It's like I am forbidden to speak as if I'm myself? Why?)

Toriel brings Frisk to a car. Since when did Toriel drive? This was all strange to her.

"Where are we going?" Frisk sighed in defeat.

Toriel gave her a strange look. "Now, Kris, don't kid around like that. It is time for school."

School? Frisk had finished all of her high school. She didn't bother going to college because... There was more to it. Frisk wanted to say that to Toriel but just air came out of her mouth.

"It's a beautiful day outside, isn't it?" Toriel smiled as she drove on the road. Frisk blocked out anything else Toriel was saying. She was trying to figure out what is going on.

....

The car reaches up to an unfamiliar school building. Toriel takes Frisk by her hand. Like holding it like a child.

Frisk moves her hand away. Not in a rude way, but she hates being treated like a child. Toriel was a little surprised, but said nothing as they walked inside. Toriel straightened her glasses and gave Frisk a hug. She silently walks away as Frisk had no clue where to go.

She wanders through a hallway filled with lockers and walks into the first room that comes into her view.

Alphys was sitting at a desk in front of the classroom. She had a few volumes of some manga lying about and there was one in her claws. She must've been reading before classes started.

She looked up when she heard the door open and propped her glasses up with a nervous smile. "H-hello there, Kris!" She stuttered. "I was a-actually just about to start class...uhh...y-you were pretty late s-so I thought that maybe you w-weren't coming!"

Alphys is a familiar face. It's very odd seeing her lead a classroom. There were other teenagers there. Looks like a senior class. There were also unfamiliar faces. Some familiar ones like Monster Kid and Temmie. But Monster Kid looks older for some reason??

Frisk tried to say something to Alphys too. No dice. Frisk just heavily sighed in distress.

(I guess I should just roll with it. Not like my choice of words matter.) Frisk thought and then put on a peppy smile.

"Hello, everyone! Sorry I'm late!" Frisk smiled and exclaimed loudly. "Can't wait to learn and stuff. I'm sure you'll do swell, Alphys!" Her voice was full of pep and energy. Making some monsters look at her odd as she sits down in her seat.

Alphys looked surprised for some reason, but she tried to gain her composure back. "A-alright class!" She stood up. "Today, we will start a g-group project! So g-go ahead and pick your p-partners! Make sure you make a responsible choice!"

As the other students started to talk excitedly, Alphys let out what sounded like a sigh of relief. She walked back to her desk and resumed reading her manga.

Frisk goes to Temmie, who is a familiar face. She asks her to be a partner. But guess that a hard-boiled egg was her partner.

Then goes to Monster Kid? He has a partner already. Frisk asks around. Luckily, each desk had a name marker on it so she was able to tell what everyone's names are. One person told her to SCRAM!

(Is it me, or some of these monsters are giving me a cold shoulder?)

Frisk goes to Noelle. She looks like someone who is nice.

"Hey, Kris!" Noelle nervously smiled. "What's up? Did you lose your pencil again?"

"Er, no?" Frisk felt that was an odd question. But she continued. "Do you want to be partners... Uh..." Her eyes shift to the name tag. "Noelle?"

"Oh, sure! Er. I mean." Noelle fumbled with her words. "This assignment only has two partners. Berdly already asked me, but I'm sure Ms. Alphys would let us have more than two people in our group!" She looks over to Alphys. "Miss Alphys!"

Before Noelle spoke anymore, the bird monster argued that he doesn't want someone like Kris in the group. Frisk frowned a little bit.

Alphys didn't heard the whole conversation, and so she asked Noelle to speak up. Before Noelle could say anymore, the door was slammed open.

Alphys visibly jumped from the sudden loud noise. "H-hi Susie!" She said nervously.

The monster in the doorway was a purple lizard monster who seemed a lot more threatening than the other students. The others almost seemed scared of her for some reason that was unknown to Frisk.

"Am I late?" Susie asked darkly. She stepped into the classroom.

"N-no, we were just getting started!" Alphys lied. "Susie, you will work with Kris for the project!"

Susie seemed like she didn't care at all. "...great." With her long hair covering her eyes it was hard to tell what she was thinking.

"N-now that everyone's here I will write the assignment on the board!" Alphys went to the chalk board behind her desk and froze up. "I-it looks like we're out of chalk...for the third time..." She muttered that last part to herself.

(What the heck is with this chick?) Frisk thought to herself. She didn't like seeing Alphys cower like that. To her, Alphys is a precious friend... Even though she isn't exactly Frisk right now. Does Alphys even know Frisk?

As Alphys is trying to get someone to speak up about the chalk, Frisk's thoughts were interrupted by Noelle.

"There's chalk in the supply closet. Um.. I can um go with-" Noelle was stuttering nervously.

"Great idea Noelle!" Alphys interrupted quickly. "S-Susie, can you go to the supply closet and b-bring us back some chalk?"

"Sure." Susie left the classroom with what almost looked like a smile as she walked out. She couldn't be up to any good.

Alphys looked around the classroom nervously. "Kris, can you go too? And um...m-make sure she actually brings it back?"

"Of course." Frisk gave a kind smile. She walks over to Alphys. "Take it easy, alright? I know you must be stressed out. I'll keep this Susie girl in check."

Alphys nodded with a nervous smile. "Just uh...b-be careful too! If things get out of hand just t-tell me and I will deal with her."

(Psh. You can barely handle her. You just lied about her not being late.) Frisk thought as she walked out the door.

As Frisk walks into the hallway, she sees Susie bite into the chalk. The sight made Frisk's face twist in disgust.

"So it was you." Frisk muttered.

"What did you just say?" Susie asked. She turned her head slightly so that she could see Frisk. She turned around and finished off the chalk in her hand. "Do you want to repeat that one more time?" She took a step forward to try and intimidate her.

Frisk folded her arms. "You heard me. I don't like how you're also treating Alphys with making her scared. It's no appropriate in a school setting."

"You know what's also not appropriate? A teacher that can't handle her own students. And don't even get me started on those weird things she reads. She's not cut out for this job at all." Then Susie smiled in the same creepy way as before. "But why are you so bold so suddenly? Usually you're a total pushover!"

"You should be more grateful to be even be here." Frisk didn't budge from Susie's creepy smile. "Sure, Alphys is nervous, but she's trying her best. Reading manga is a fun hobby! As for me being a pushover? I guess I found something renewed in myself when it comes to people like you."

"People like me? Is that supposed to be some sort of stupid insult?!" Susie grabbed part of her shirt and towered over her. "How about I show you just how mean people like me can really be?" 

She lifted Frisk off the ground by her shirt slowly. Frisk could see Susie's sharp teeth. "How about I bite that face off?" Frisk didn't flinch or anything. Susie noticed her threat wasn't working. She just sat her back down on the ground.

"You know what? Let's just go get the chalk." Susie didn't let go of Frisk's shirt though. Without waiting for Frisk to say anything, she started walking to the supply closet and dragged Frisk along.

"I can walk by myself, you know." Frisk said in an annoyed tone. "Let me go."

It was no use, Susie ignored her and they both made it to the closet.

"Ok, is this it?" Frisk took a grip on her shirt. "Can you please-"

The door suddenly slammed shut behind them. Susie's grip loosened on her shirt and she started to walk towards the door. "What the-?" She was cut off as the floor below them started to shake. "What is this?!" There was a bit of fear in her tone.

Frisk was able to back away from Susie's grip. Before she can do anything more, the floor falls apart, causing them to both fall with shocked expressions on their faces.

Before Frisk knew it, everything went black.

...

Unconcious, Frisk was on the ground. She struggled to get up. It was hard to.

Just.

Move.

Ugh!

Frisk managed to sit up, holding onto her head. She noticed her hair changed color. What the heck?

Even her skin was blue.

(Am I still in the same body as before? Or different one? Ugh! This is a nightmare.)

Using all her might, she gets up. Ignoring any pain that her body was giving to her. There was a white star up ahead.

Weird. Usually, stars would be yellow. There was always something odd about stars. It would save a file for some reason. If Frisk happened to die, which hardly happened, she would come back to where she left off at.

Her hand reaches to touch it. Odd. There's already a file saved on it? Frisk shrugged and saved over it with her name.

With the echo of her footsteps, she proceeds ahead as some weird sounds repeat throughout the area.

(I have no clue where I am... I feel like I'm going crazy. With not being able to speak. Ask questions.... Am I...?)

There was a big dusty bush ahead. With a familiar figure. Susie. It appears she isn't aware Frisk is there.

"Boo." Frisk plainly said, actually startling Susie.

Susie jumped back and turned around quickly. She tried to remain calm, but it was obvious that she was on edge. "Don't do that!" She snapped.

Frisk started to snicker. Then started to wonder if she is still Kris. "Hey, do you still recognize me?"

"You look a little different," Susie pointed out. "But, duh, I still recognize you!" She started to look around at their surroundings. "Weird place to have...whatever this is."

"Yeah. It is strange." Frisk sighed. (At least I'm not in a different body. Being a different persona is hard enough.)

"Well, shall we venture onward?" Frisk put on a nice smile. Sure, Susie seems like a jerk, but seeing her jump like that must mean she has a softer side. Maybe. Hopefully.

"Whatever." Susie tone of voice made it sound like she didn't care. "But you're leading. That way if we get into any trouble it will be your fault."

Still a jerk.

Frisk just ignored that comment and started to walk ahead of Susie. It was already a few moments, but she heard an aggravated huff behind her.

"Never mind!" Susie said angrily. "You're walking way too slow!" She hurried ahead, leaving Frisk alone to walk for a bit. When she finally caught up, she saw Susie staring up at some sort of structure.

"Hey, Kris. There's someone up there waving at us. Any idea what they want?"

Frisk couldn't really make out what the shadow was. She tried squinting her eyes to see better, but no good.

"Er...Hello? Could you help us?" Frisk spoke up, hoping this person is nice. Dealing with Susie's attitude is just making Frisk miss a lot of her friends.

The dark figure summoned spade shaped objects. Pointing directly towards Susie. They charged right to her. Upon reflex, Frisk pushes into Susie, making her not take the hit. They both are left without a scratch.

"R-run Kris!" Susie took off running as more spade shaped objects showered down around her and Frisk.

Frisk lagged behind Susie. "Hey! Wait!" But she sees Susie already sliding down a slope.

As the spades kept showering towards her, Frisk went down the slope. She wasn't too worried if she died. But Frisk is nimble enough to keep herself from getting hit. Like a blur, Frisk lands on her tush at the bottom. The spades had stopped trying to hit her. She lost sight of that and Susie.

Pain extended right down her legs as she gritted her teeth to make herself get up. Slowly, she walks onward and sees Susie. How could she just leave Frisk behind like that? Even after helping her out. The thoughts of her friends in the Underground come to her. Sure, she's seen Toriel and Alphys, but they think she's a different person. Whenever hard times had come, the skeleton brothers helped her a lot on her journey. So has Chara. Her heart just ached with the thoughts.

"It seems like you're ok." Frisk spoke up, hiding the annoyance in her tone.

Susie turned around when she heard that voice. She actually smiled. It didn't seem like a very sincere one, but it was something. "Oh, you're not dead. Sweet."

She focused back on what she was looking at. There was some sort of castle in front of them. "Any idea what this place is?"

There was crooked black houses with a glowing blue outline. Everything seems to be closed and locked shut. Up ahead, there was another white star. Frisk saves her file once again as Susie walks ahead of her. Frisk follows along in silence as they're both bewildered by their surroundings.

"This is super strange..." Frisk tried to start a conversation. Her pain was finally gone, thanks to the star for healing her.

"And empty," Susie added. "It looks like no one has been here in ages."

Little did they know that someone was actually there, smiling under a long and dark cloak. "Welcome, heroes!" The voice said happily.

"Who was that?!" Susie's gaze darted around for a source of the sound.

"Do not be alarmed...I am not your enemy," The cloaked figure continued. "Please, step forward, both of you."

They both stepped forward to see a cloaked figure. It reminded her of the Riverperson, except, well, the voice was different. Like a boy's voice.

"What do you mean by heroes? Did you bring us here? Who are you?" Frisk asked a lot of questions at once. It made her feel good to be able to ask so much when she'd been so restricted to talking.

There was nervousness in the figure's voice when they spoke. So many questions! "I am the prince of this kingdom...the kingdom of darkness. I didn't bring you here myself, but I know that it was meant to happen! There is a legend here, that one day two heroes of light will come and fulfill the prophecy! Please...listen to my tale."

"We heard it already," Susie bluntly lied. It didn't bother her at all.

"You did?" He sounded surprised. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to have a refresher!" He took in a deep breath and got ready to talk, but was interrupted.

"Nah. We're good." Susie really didn't want to waste time that she could be using to get back home.

The cloaked figure frowned even though the others couldn't see it. "I see..." There was a bit of disappointment.

"Hey." Frisk stepped into the conversation. "Susie, that is super rude. We can get more information this way."

The top of the cloak moved up and down as they nodded. "I really think you should! It's a really nice story!"

Susie groaned irritably. "We ended up here by complete accident. Nothing more to it. You've got the wrong people."

"But no one else has been here in so long. You must be-" His voice was interrupted by a beep.

There was a silly laughter in the distance.

VROOOOOM

CRASH!

The cloaked figure gets knocked far away. Frisk flinched and tried to see if the cloaked boy was alright. But a chubby blue monster sped in front of her, blocking her way with a small motorbike. There was fire blazing out the back of it. He looked around 14 years old. Not old enough to right a motorbike. It's just a bicycle with flames on it.

"Ho ho ho. How heroic, trying to help the dude." The monster put up a goofy smile while sticking out his tongue. "No one knew I was here! What a great sneak attack. My dad's gonna make me Son of the Month!"

"Who are you?" Frisk asked in unison with Susie.

"I'm!!" The boy did some little tricks on the bike. "The bad guy."

"Bad guy?" Frisk asked.

"You know... Teardrop-headed kid. From the legend?" The boy tried to hint.

Frisk started to facepalm and looked towards Susie. "See, we should have listened to him."

"Not like that information would've really helped us anyway. Not when I can smash anyone who gets in the way!" Susie had that creepy smile again. The boy didn't seem intimidated by her at all.

"I, Lancer, will stop you guys from going east!" Lancer put on a goofy smile. "It's your only way out!"

"I don't think we should fight." Frisk suggested. "I think he's harmless. He basically already told us where to go... so..."

"Me? Harmless?" Lancer revs his bike. "I have two reasons why you're super wrong! One. I will thrash you. Two. You lose!"

"Nice plan, kid. Mind if we use it on you instead?" Susie backed up a bit and pulled out an axe.

"Where did you get-" Frisk asked, but realized she also has a weapon. She frowned seeing it. (I guess I'll use it to defend myself.)

"Really? Is it a good plan?" Lancer's voice was filled with joy.

Frisk looks at Susie, looking like she's readying to smash Lancer. "Lancer, she will hurt you if you aren't careful!" She warned him.

Lancer dodged Susie's attack. "Wowie. Gee, thanks, blue girl!"

"Dunno know where I got an ax but, like, that's cool." Susie readjusted her grip on the weapon. Normally she would be mad that her chance of attacking was ruined, but she was too excited with the idea of a fight.

"Hey, Lancer." Frisk ignored Susie's comment. "We don't have to fight because I think you're better than that! Your uh..." She thinks of something to compliment him with. "Your... sense of fashion is great. Er."

"No one's ever said that about me before!" Lancer chimed. "You make my feelings do wheelys!" He revs up the bike to hit them both, but they both dodged his attack.

"Wait! Wait a second!" Lancer suddenly yelped out. "My bike's running out of fuel! I must leave you punk-a-roos. Bye, losers! I need to go home for dinner!"

With both awkward expressions from Frisk and Susie, Lancer lugs his bike away. It didn't really have any fuel to begin with.

After Lancer was gone, the cloaked monster from before returned. Even though they couldn't see his face it wasn't hard to tell that he was shaken up. "Are you two ok?"

He walked a little closer. "Um, allow me to introduce myself more properly. I am..."

"Jeez, can you take off that hood?" Susie asked. "I can barely hear you under there."

"U-ummm, alright..." He put the hood down and stepped out of the cloak to reveal his true face. He was a fluffy goat monster with black fur. He had on a green outfit with a little heart in the center, a pink scarf, and a pair of glasses.

"Hello everyone. I'm Ralsei." He smiled warmly at them. "Kris, Susie...it's ever so wonderful to meet you! I'm certain we're going to become great friends, and-"

"Best way to leave is east, right?" Susie really didn't care about anything else.

"Yes! That's were we'll-"

"Got it. See ya at school, Kris." And with that, Susie walked away.

Frisk shook her head and sighed. She looks over at Ralsei, who looks a bit sad. "Don't mind her. I'm sorry that she's been rude and mean this whole time." She wonders how Ralsei knew their names, but probably has to do with the prophecy.

Wait a second.

(Kris isn't my name. Ugh. I'm Frisk. FRISK! Why can't I just say it?)

Ralsei noticed that she looked upset about something too. (Am I making her nervous?) He didn't understand why since he hadn't really done anything wrong in his eyes. He still second guessed himself though. (Maybe I did something wrong without realizing it.)

"It's alright." He forced a smile. "I'm sure she will come around eventually!"

He walked over so that he was across from her. "Kris, I'm a prince, but...I, um, currently don't have any subjects. I've been waiting alone here...um...my whole life for you two to arrive. So...I'm really happy to meet you! I hope we can be good friends, Kris."

Alone.

Frisk feels for Ralsei. Yet, now, she has been feeling alone in this restricted universe. His whole life, huh? Is that why she's here? Did he bring her here? But those questions, she wanted to ask, nothing came from her mouth. Then she just decided to change her words to something else.

(It's hard to say no to becoming friends with Ralsei. He seems really sweet.)

"Sure! I'll be your friend!" Frisk chimed. "It's really nice to meet you as well. But you've waited for someone like Susie too? Er..."

"I have! It seems she isn't interested though...maybe she just needs time." It was clear that Ralsei had his doubts though. "We can't fulfill the prophecy without her, but I would be happy to travel with you if you want!"

"I have no problem traveling with you." Frisk smiled. "But what I want to-"

But her words couldn't come out. She wanted to ask Ralsei so badly if he knows what she knows. Is this a part of the Underground that she doesn't know of? What about her friends?

Sans.

He comes to mind and the last memory she had of him was laughing and joking at a random get together. She wanted to confess to him, but she was so shy to. Yet her last memory was saying goodbye to him. Went home. And slept and woke up to all of this.

Will she ever get to be herself again? But as she tries to awkwardly get the words out, she can't. She can't even say the prophecy may give her answers.

(I give up trying right now.)

"Sorry. Never mind." Frisk nervously laughed. "Let's find Susie."

Ralsei nodded and tried to hide his sadness. Something seems amiss. Like she's closed off. (She says she wants to be friends, but...oh well. Maybe she's just nervous since this isn't where she's from.)

"You seem to know her better than I do, so you can lead the way! Also I um...don't feel comfortable leading." Ralsei smiled nervously.

(I hardly know her as much as you.) Frisk sighed because she knew she couldn't be able to say this out loud. This feels like a curse.

As Ralsei followed behind Frisk as she led the way to where Susie left to. There was a giant, yellow door. It had intricate details in it. It sort of reminded Frisk of the Ruins doors that would tower over her.

"It's opened. She may have went through here." Frisk said.

Ralsei kind of pouted angrily when he saw this. "That must be how Lancer got in..." He looked forward at the area beyond that door. He had never been on the other side of it. There was a whole world to explore out there!

"It'll be alright!" Frisk reassured. "I have my ways to getting around places. Whoever comes my way, I'll offer MERCY."

Befriending monsters was a challenge for Frisk. She doesn't like hurting anyone unless they seem like a bad person. But monsters are different. They all were just scared to see a human down there. That's why they attacked her. A threat and a hope for her SOUL. Frisk hopes that it will be like that in this place with misunderstood monsters. Minus the wanting her SOUL part.

"That's very kind of you!" Ralsei was glad that at least one of them was like that. "I don't really like violence either so it makes me happy that you are merciful. You can go on ahead whenever you're ready and I will follow." His cheeks turned a little red.

They made their way through the door. The door slams shut behind them, kind of making Frisk stumble a little bit. She bumps closely towards Ralsei.

"Oof. Sorry about that!" Frisk apologized. "I didn't expect that to happen."

Ralsei's face got even redder at that. "It's ok! I understand. And um...it's not like it bothered me that much anyway. I mean I like being close to you and all because we're friends now anyway and..." he trailed off as he realized that was probably extremely weird. "N-nevermind!"

Frisk giggled. (He must have been lonely for a long time. I remember I used to be like that. Being socially awkward and all.)

She touched the white star in front of her. She looked around. It is like a wooded area. It looked a bit whimsical.

"This place looks pretty." Frisk said as she walks ahead.

"It really does!" Ralsei's eyes widened as he looked around. "I've seen pictures before but...it's much nicer in person!" He found himself feeling a lot more free and alive, and he loved it. The place looked like something that his sometimes overactive imagination would come up with.

As they traveled through the area, they faced enemies. Frisk has given a bunch of them MERCY and they respected both Frisk and Ralsei for that. At one point from a battle, Frisk's arm was bleeding a little bit after the monsters had left them alone.

Ralsei saw the blood and started to worry. "Oh, wait!" He walked up so that he was standing beside her. "Let me heal you before we go on!" He held his paws a few inches away from her arm and a green light started to shine down on the wound. In a few seconds it was gone. "There. Does that feel better?" He took a few steps back and gave her a kind smile.

Frisk blinked in surprise. What just happened? The pain had subsided. "It does! What did you do?"

"Oh, um...I'm sorry. It probably would have helped you out some if I explained this earlier. One of the ACTs that you can tell me to do is heal prayer! I can use that to heal wounds." Ralsei avoided eye contact nervously. "It's doesn't heal as much as some items, but you can always rely on me to be there!"

"Aw! Don't be sorry!" Frisk smiled towards him. "That's so useful! I never knew such a power existed. That's amazing!"

"You really think so? Thank you!" It made Ralsei feel so warm and happy inside that she thought something he could do was amazing. "I also know another spell called pacify that can help us get out of fights without hurting anyone. There are other things you can do that makes an enemy tired, and then I can make them fall asleep and end the battle."

As they chatted about, there was Lancer seen in the distance.

"Ho ho ho.... If it isn't my two favorite people. Psyche! You guys aren't in my top five!" Lancer chuckled in delight.

"Have you seen Susie?" Frisk kind of glanced at Lancer's arms and legs. They had some scruff marks on them. Is he hurt?

"You mean the purple girl?" Lancer then put on a goofy smile. "You fools! You're too late to stop me...!"

"Lancer, what did you do?" Ralsei asked angrily. There was worry in his voice though hidden under the anger.

"It's so simple. Ho ho ho!" Lancer then stuck his tongue out in a silly way. "She beat me up, so I ran away!"

"Ah..." Frisk face palmed to hide her awkward smile. She whispered to Ralsei. "I don't think he's actually as bad as he says he is. He seems harmless."

"Oh! You guys are sharing secrets! Looks fun!" Lancer got all giddy.

Ralsei nodded. "I was a little worried at first because...well...you never know." He laughed a bit nervously. "But maybe you're right! He doesn't seem all that bad now!"

"See ya, losers!" Lancer waves goodbye to them as they walked away. "You'll never figure out my maze! Ho ho ho!"


	2. Chapter 2

With that, Frisk and Ralsei walked through the forest with ease. There came a point where there were monsters smashed on the ground.

"Looks like Susie's been here." Frisk shook her head, feeling bad for them.

"Those poor things..." Ralsei found it hard to look at them. He tried to look to the other side, but there were more there. He decided to just look down. As he was walking though he didn't realize how close he had gotten to her until he almost hit his head against her back. He stopped walking for a few seconds to make more of a distance between them, his face red.

There was a lone white ribbon on the ground that Frisk had spotted. She picked it up and then gotten an idea. "Here, Ralsei, a gift for you!"

She stepped over to him and started to tie the ribbon around his green hat. She was a bit close. It was making Ralsei flustered.

Ralsei's face was redder at that. "Thank you!" He stuttered. "But um, items like these will make you take less damage if you get attacked. Are you sure you don't want it? It could um...make you get less hurt..." He gently touched the ribbon on his hat.

"I'm tougher than I look!" Frisk grinned. Well, that comment was more towards how she ACTUALLY looks. "But this is a thank you for healing me earlier! And if I do get hurt again, I know you have my back."

"Always! I will keep making sure that you're happy on this journey." Ralsei smile returned and he readjusted his hat. "But since you're giving it to me...d-does it look good at least?"

"You're adorable!" Frisk smile beamed more. It was the truth. It was like dressing up a doll. But a really fluffy one. He kind of reminds her of a stuffed animal.

Her saying that made his heart tingle. He definitely didn't expect that. He didn't know how to respond to such a compliment either. "You're so nice..." he muttered awkwardly. "I don't know how to handle this much kindness!"

"Aw, don't worry about it." Frisk backed up. "Being kind is what we all need in this world. You're just as nice too!"

"I'm glad you think so...I was worried that I was doing something wrong." Ralsei looked to the side. "I want you to know...again, that um...I'm just so glad you're here. And that you want to be friends. Maybe someday we can all be friends!"

Hearing the word friends made Frisk think about everyone again. She puts on a sad smile. Ralsei may be glad for her to be here, but she wishes it was her own body. Her own name. She inhales and exhales her breath to ease some stress.

(It'll be ok. I always get out of bad times. I will figure this out.)

"I like that idea!" Frisk gives a cheesy grin. "And don't worry, you have done nothing wrong! Just a lot to take in."

Ralsei nodded with a smile. (Everytime I talk about something that makes me sad she always tries to make me feel better. Maybe it's just what friends do, but...) Since they were beside each other, he subtly looked down at her hand. (No. Not yet. She probably wouldn't want to anyway.) Plus the thought made him extremely nervous. He had only just met her that day after all.

After some time and traveling, they come across Susie, who seems to be struggling to get a door open.

"Looks like we found her." Frisk said. After that ribbon incident, Ralsei has been quiet sometime. She had notice that he has been flustered a lot. (Oof, girl. Look what you've done. You broke him. I got to be careful with how I act with him. Don't want to unintentionally lead him on.)

Susie turned around when she heard Frisk's voice. "Oh, great. It's YOU guys."

"Susie!" Ralsei finally spoke up. "We were ever so worried about you! Um...how'd you get past those spikes before?"

"Walked through 'em," Susie responded. "But this door...sucks."

"Aww, don't worry! It'll open after we solve the puzzle over there!" Ralsei smiled.

"Nice. Tell me when you're done," she said with a smile.

"If you noticed, there was three things in the ground to stand on top of. You will need to be involved with solving it too." Frisk bargained. "It will open the door possibly."

"And...Kris sealing the dark fountain is your only way home. If you don't accompany us you might be stuck here." The thought of them going home made Ralsei sad, but he knew that it had to happen at some point.

Susie fell silent. "So you're saying I HAVE to stick with you guys."

"Yup!" He replied happily. It seemed like they were finally getting through to her!

Susie walked over closer to them. "Let's just get this over with then."

The three of them was able to solve the puzzle together. With that, the sound of the door opened from the distance.

As they made their way through, a monster shaped like a checker piece blocks the way. It attacked violently, but it missed.

"Susie, if we show that we're not a threat, we can progress things peacefully." Frisk suggested. "You should give them a nice compliment."

"No way am I about to do that when it attacked us. Smashing it is a much faster way to end this!" She held the ax up in the air as she was about to attack.

"S-Susie, wait!" Ralsei tried to stop her, but it was already too late. She attacked and the monster ran away. She chuckled as her weapon disappeared.

"Susie!" Frisk went into a scolding tone. "What is your problem? Trying to harm others isn't the way we should handle things."

"It's always worked for me. You're both just too sensitive." Susie shot a glance at Ralsei. "Especially you. Loosen up!"

"Well...can you at least go easy on them?" Ralsei suggested. "I don't want to tell you what to do, but we should be working towards a more peaceful future. I can always use my spell to put a weakened enemy to sleep!"

"Yeah, you talking is already doing that. I will keep doing things MY way." Susie smirked.

Frisk groaned in frustration. She never met such a monster willingly to want to hurt others of their kind.

"But your way will do more harm." Frisk argued. "Doing things this way doesn't resolve anything. I rather be sensitive to other's feelings rather do what you're doing. It's irrational to do violence. We need you to work with us and not against us."

"I am working with you. Just in my own way. You're lucky to get that much out of me, so don't push it," Susie said angrily.

"Um Kris..." Ralsei whispered so Susie wouldn't hear. "We may have to WARN enemies about Susie."

Frisk didn't realize Ralsei was talking to her at first. Still not used to being called 'Kris'. She just subtly nodded after realizing.

Frisk asked Ralsei about the legend to pass time on their journey that made Susie groan. They met a shopkeeper cat monster that goes by the name of Seam. They gathered more information and supplies for their journey. Just like the Underground where monsters were sealed from humans, Lightners had left the Darkners behind to be locked in this prison. A sense of nostalgia hit Frisk. Apparently, there was four kings before. But now, chaos is throughout this land.

As they ventured deeper into the woods, a voice came out. It was no other than Lancer's.

"Ho ho ho! It's the clowns again!" Lancer laughed. "I hope you're ready for another fight! I have back up that not even purple girl can stop me!" He did a little goofy dance.

"I doubt that," Susie said with a small chuckle. Lancer's antics were slightly entertaining to her. Ralsei stayed silent, waiting to hear what he was talking about.

"We'll see! Ho ho ho!" Lancer continued. "You will just see how bad I am! Get ready to be thras-"

"Wait. 'Ho ho ho'? What's that?" Susie asked.

"It's my evil laugh! Scary, right?" Lancer stuck his tongue out in a happy manner.

"No. You sound like baby Santa Claus." Susie suddenly smiled menacingly and took a step towards him. "Nothing about you is scary. You wouldn't know scary...if it picked you up and bit your face off." She lifted him a few feet off the ground. Her teeth bared aggressively towards his face.

"Stop-!" Frisk tried to say something as Susie was laughing evilly but seeing Lancer's face turn into a super happy smile made her confused.

"Ohhh. I get it!" Lancer beamed. "Thank you, purple girl!!"

"What?" Susie asked. "What are you talking about? I SAID 'if it picked you up and bit your face off'!"

Ralsei was confused too. "He really doesn't seem scared of her at all! Oh, I hope she doesn't hurt him..."

"It was so kind of you to teach me how to be bad and scary!" Lancer complimented. "Does this laugh sound better? AH HA HA HA....! Merry Christmas!"

Everyone had such dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"I-I guess...?" Susie was so confused that her wide eyes were visible through her hair. "Maybe, uhh...lose the merry Christmas part." She finally put him back down on the ground and let go of him.

"Ok! Wowie. I'm learning to be a baddie by a hero! Who knew?!" Lancer got all giddy. "I want to learn more!"

"She sure doesn't act like a hero." Frisk mumbled.

Susie groaned angrily due to hearing that. Ralsei sighed. "She does have a point though, Susie..." Ralsei said sadly. "Maybe don't attack everyone we see."

"I guess I have been a pretty rotten hero," Susie admitted. "Alright Ralsei, you're right. I'll change my ways. I won't be such a rotten hero anymore. From now on...I'll just be one of the bad guys!"

"What?" Ralsei jumped in surprise. "No, that's not what I-"

"Really?! You're going to be on MY team instead of the Fun Gang?!" Lancer cheered. "This is great! You can teach me more how to be like you!"

"Um... The fun gang?" Frisk blinked at the most random nickname. Then looked at Susie. "You can't do that! You need us!"

"I don't need anyone! I can do what I please!" Susie smiled then turned to Lancer. "And as for you, I can teach you all about being scary."

"But Susie, you can't go home!" Ralsei sounded worried. "Don't you want to?"

"Yeah, but kindness isn't my thing." Susie looked down at Lancer. "Lancer gets it!"

"Yeah, quiet toothpaste boy!" Lancer said to Ralsei. "Susie is MY comrade now."

"Yeah, toothpaste boy!" Susie repeated. What a strange partnership.

"Am I being made fun of...?" Ralsei asked quietly, mostly to himself. He fell silent. He had the feeling that the two wouldn't listen to anything he said anyway.

"Hey! That's enough!" Frisk defended Ralsei.

"Nobody can stop us!" Lancer tried to seem mocking, but it was sillier. He tried so hard to think up of a name for Kris, but couldn't think of anything to call her. "I have no idea what name call you."

"I think you're trying too hard to be bad. Same with you, Susie." Frisk shook her head.

"Nuh uh! We'll show you that we are bad!" Lancer put on a huge goofy smile.

"Yeah! Come on, Lancer!" Susie turned her back to the others. "See you never, losers!"

"Haha! Yeah! If you can last that long!" Lancer leaves with Susie as they both laughed in unison.

"Kris...was I too hard on her?" Ralsei pulled on the sides of his hat gently due to his nerves. "I didn't mean for that to happen..."

"No!" Frisk exclaimed. "We were both trying to talk sense into her, yet all she wants to do is hurt people. You've done nothing wrong. You have been nice to her this whole time."

"If you say so..." Ralsei was embarrassed too that he was so sensitive. "I think we should continue being kind to her if we run into her and Lancer again."

"Exactly. That is my motto anyway." Frisk has a determined look. "Even to ones who don't seem to deserve it, you're always the bigger person to be nice." She looks on ahead. "I don't think they're both actually bad. Just immature and mean. I'm sure they'll come around."

Ralsei nodded happily. "And then we can all be friends! I just hope that time comes soon so that Susie is able to go home...it might not turn out so good if she isn't able to."

Home.....

(Will I ever get there again...? Will... I ever see Sans again? Or be myself?) Frisk started to space out in her thoughts.

Ralsei's eyes were full of worry. "Kris? Are you ok?" He waved a paw slowly in front of her to try to snap her out of it.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry!" Frisk put on a warm smile. "Just thinking about stuff! Er, anyways. Let's be off." She already walks ahead of Ralsei, leaving him with his thoughts.

Ralsei sighed quietly and started to follow after her. He was walking a bit slower than usual due to all the thoughts going through his head. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen when they saw Susie and Lancer again. He also wondered about what Frisk was thinking about.

(I wish I could say so much.) Frisk thought some more. (I know it probably worries Ralsei. I feel sorry.)

Frisk and Ralsei made their way to this red forest. They ran into bunny-like monsters called Rabbick. They met Susie and Lancer a few times. They called themselves 'The DARK Fun Gang!'. They didn't really have an evil plan. It was amusing to Frisk. Ralsei was looking forward to the rest for some reason. Frisk thinks it was humorous to him too. Or he was just gullible. Frisk even shared some salsa with Susie and Lancer, as they were on their break for their 'evil' plan. After going through many of Susie's and Lancer's shenanigans, Frisk and Ralsei met them again near the end of the forest.

"What's your plan going to be now?" Frisk started to giggle. "Or do you still not have one?"

"Turns out we didn't need a plan. Just a rule." Susie glanced at Lancer and then back at Frisk and Ralsei.

"What rule is that?" Frisk questioned.

"Anyone who gets in our way..." Lancer started.

"Gets crushed into dust."

"But Susie, you need us to get home," Ralsei pointed out. "Doesn't crushing us seem a little counterproductive?"

"Nah, see, that's where you're wrong. Ya see, I KNOW I can't go back with you guys. But being a -heh- 'good guy' REALLY isn't my style. So, I thought of a little way we can just...settle this." Susie pulled out her ax. "If you can beat me, I'll go back to being a good guy. But if you LOSE...you guys will have to become bad guys with us. And do WHATEVER we say."

Lancer pulls out his bike on fire from the forest. How did the forest not catch on fire? Who knows.

"Being bad isn't my thing, you see." Frisk pointed towards them. "I don't believe you guys are really evil either! Your shenanigans have been funny so far!"

"Funny?" Susie laughed. "They were just funny because you didn't have to do anything dangerous!" Susie somehow managed to jump on Lancer's head without hurting him.

A bunch of ax-like objects spawned relentlessly from Susie's attacks as Lancer used his bike to speed near them. Frisk helped Ralsei dodge them to safety as Lancer's bike screeched to a stop.

"I think you should logically best Lancer and Susie." Frisk whispered to Ralsei.

"You two, if we don't stop fighting then...someone might get hurt!" Ralsei exclaimed.

"That's the point!" Susie let Lancer attack next.

"Really?! That's bad!" Lancer was almost convinced. He sent a bunch of spades to attack Ralsei. Frisk, once again, helped Ralsei by slashing the spades in a defense.

Ralsei gave Frisk a smile to silently thank her. "You two, if we stop fighting then um...I could braid your hair!"

"Huh...? I mean...NO!!!" Susie attacked alone this time, aiming her attacks at Frisk.

"Wow! I'll look amazing!" Lancer thinks for a moment. (Even though I don't have hair! Maybe I can braid Susie's?!)

Frisk kept dodging. But she ends up making her hand slip with her sword, dropping it. It cut her arm. (Dang it!)

"Oh! Good hit! Look at that blood!" Lancer smiled. "...That's real blood?" He started to feel a little bad.

"Kris!" Ralsei cried. "Do you want me to heal you?"

"That's definitely real blood," Susie replied. Her tone was unreadable.

"I'm alright." Frisk reassured. "Although, it'd be great if it'd stop bleeding. And also for us to stop fighting." She looked over at Susie and Lancer. "You both grew on to me. Ralsei even likes you guys too."

"Uh oh." Lancer frowned.

"What's wrong?" Asked Susie.

"I accidentally started liking and feeling bad for the enemies!" Lancer admitted. "Seeing one of them hurt makes me feel sad. Their compliments make me feel round and soft! I... don't want to fight anymore."

"Well if you don't wanna fight anymore I guess there's no point. Battle's over!" Susie put her ax away. "Well, uh you didn't beat us because you uh...kinda cheated by ganging up on Lancer with..."

"Kindness. Getting hurt!" Lancer fidgets a bit. "Can ribbon hat heal her? I don't like looking at it."

Ralsei nodded. "I can!" He walked over closer to her and cast heal prayer. It didn't heal it all the way through. "Whoops." He laughed nervously. "Sorry. Um...let me try again!" The second time he did it she was completely healed. "There!"

"Thanks, Fluffy Prince!" Frisk smiled that made Ralsei blush. She looked towards Susie. "Will you be coming with us again?"

"I guess. But DON'T expect me to do anything but FIGHT." Susie walked over away from Lancer.

"Well, we're happy to have you back, Susie," Ralsei said sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just hurry up and go home." Susie had that creepy face again.

Lancer's expression changed. He looked a little sad. His face drooped. "Umm... Susie?" He looked down. "Does this mean we.... aren't a team anymore?"

"H...huh...? Umm, I mean, uhh..." Susie stuttered. Seeing him like that made her heart ache. She didn't even know she had one of those. "Of course we're still a team! You can, um...be part of the Fun Gang!"

Lancer's face lit up. "Wow! Me...?! In The Fun Gang?!"

"Yeah! You're welcome to join us." Frisk nodded

"Wait..." Lancer paused and turned away. His face is distressed. "If I hang out with the good guys, then...." he turned to face Susie. "Can we still have monogrammed track suits?!"

"Yeah! Ralsei will make them!" Susie smirked.

"H...huh?!" Ralsei asked in surprise. The idea of making them all monogrammed track suits did sound fun to him. "Okay, sure!"

"Ahahah!" Lancer puts on a handsome expression. "Lancer joins the team!!"

For some reason, a white star appeared.

(Well, that couldn't be a good sign.) Frisk thought. Rarely, that does happen. It only happens when an impending danger comes up. She reaches out to touch it as everyone is chattering behind her.

As they all kept walking, Lancer's expression turned from excitement to sadness after Ralsei talks about the Lightners and Darkners.

(But my dad hates Lightners...) Lancer said as he sees the castle up ahead.

Frisk looks up at this aura coming from the castle. She looked towards Ralsei. "Is that the Fountain we're supposed to be at?"

"I-it is!" Ralsei was a bit nervous that they were getting closer. He wasn't sure what to expect once they got there. "If we can get to that fountain, you and Susie will finally be able to go home!"

"Jeez, took long enough," Susie said. "Kris, Lancer, let's go!"

"W-wait! Isn't there another way home?" Lancer stuttered. "The castle is heavily guarded. If you go there.... you... might get hurt.... and..." He was starting to tremble. Frisk looked over at Ralsei, who looked a little worried too.

"What? C'mon, Lancer. NO ONE'S gonna beat a team like us. If anyone gets in our way, all we gotta do...is CRUSH them." Susie smiled threateningly.

"N-no... I'm going to go. I... I can't do this...!" Lancer's voice was shaking.

"Lancer, everything will be fine." Frisk tried to comfort. It didn't work.

"No! It won't be!" Lancer started to run away.

"H-hey! Wait a second!! Lancer!! Why are you acting so weird?!" Susie took off running past Ralsei and Frisk.

"S-Susie, wait...!" Ralsei gripped his hat so it wouldn't fall off as he too took off running.

Frisk tries to run after Susie. A bunch of monster guards surround them, making them lose sight of Susie.

"Susie! Lancer!" Frisk cried out as the enemies drew closer to them with their weapons.

"We've cornered some of them!" One guard announced. A bunch of sharp diamonds surrounded them.

"W-wait!" Ralsei panicked. The guards of course didn't listen. The sharp diamonds went towards them before they had a chance to move, and they were both knocked out.

When Ralsei opened his eyes, he was confused. He wasn't sure where he was. More importantly, he wasn't sure where Frisk was. He was on the ground of some sort of jail cell. He got up slowly and walked over to the bars, grabbing them gently with his paws. "K-Kris? Susie? Is anyone there?"

"Poor, poor, Lightner. Hehehehehe..." A green and white monster holding a dagger taunted Ralsei from the distance. "We were told to keep you imprisoned for eternity. Alone! Your friend, however... Is the King's new pet heheheh." He started to slithered away. "This is going to be such a treat! Hehehehe!!"

"Wait! What do you mean?" He called after the monster. No answer. (Alone?) He lowered himself down onto the floor. (That can't be right...Kris or Susie or Lancer will help me! ....Right?)

It wasn't like he wasn't used to being alone. But after meeting his new friends he saw life in a whole different perspective. He didn't know if he would be able to handle being alone forever after everything they went through together.

He lowered his head against the bars and took in a shaky breath. (Please be ok...even if I can never see you again...)

...

There was a large monster. He had a tear-shaped head. A creepy grin with big teeth. His body was broad with blue gloves and boots. A white crown is on his head. He was grinning down, sinisterly at Frisk, who was tangled up in his chain coming from his stomach. He moves his face closer to hers, making a huge, drooling grin. Frisk's eyes slowly opened.

"Good. You're awake." The King's tongue licked her cheek in a disgusting manner. Frisk struggled with a loathsome expression as she comes to realize what position she's in."

"You pig!" Frisk insulted. "Where are my friends?! Where am I?!" Her eyes were full of anger.

"Feisty one! Hahaha. I LIKE IT." The King laughed. "I heard you LIGHTNERS have come here. The ones that left us in the shadows. To torment us once again."

"I had nothing to do with it." Frisk growled. "Release me!"

"Silence, Lightbringer!" The King yelled and then put on a sinister smile. "You're in no position to tell me what to do. I was going to lock you up with the others. Yes. But it's been awhile since a woman has come around here. A pretty one at that." He squeezed her face to make her look at him. She spat in his face. He frowned. "It would be better for you to be obedient to me. But as punishment, for just being a Lightner, I will HAVE FUN WITH YOU SEEING YOU SQUIRM IN PAIN."

Frisk started to get scared. (Calm down. If I die, I'll come back. But.... I don't want to be violated by this repulsive creature!)

The King grabbed Frisk by her hair. Making her cry. "That's right. Beg me to stop."

"No." Frisk gritted her teeth. "I won't back down to find my friends!"

The King started to bite onto Frisk's neck, causing a great deal of pain. It felt like a vampire is biting onto her except his drool felt nasty on top of it. Yet she felt her neck starting to bleed too. Frisk knocks her head into the King's, trying to get him to stop, but he just laughed at her

The twisted King started to torture her by throwing her down onto the ground with his chain. Frisk coughed out some blood. The chain didn't release her as she just couldn't move much anymore. Making Frisk come closer to him, he smiled wider.

"Be a good girl and let's have some fun." The King lifted her head up to meet where his eyes are supposed to be.

"D-dad."

The King looks behind him to see his son, Lancer, trembling.

"Can, you, um... stop?" Lancer stuttered. "We don't have to fight her or the others.."

"Lancer-!" Frisk cried out to him but the King's big stomp shook the room. A threatening stance to Lancer.

"You know I don't like being interrupted by my play time." The King snarled.

"Oh, b-but she's bleeding and-" Lancer trembled more.

"Son."

"Y-yes, dad?" Lancer looked down.

"Get away from here!" Frisk cried, but then her mouth gets smacked by the King.

"Silence, woman" He growled and looked at Lancer, who seemed to have his fists balled.

"St-stop it." Lancer stammered quietly.

"What did you say?" The King asked darkly.

"I said stop it! Kris is my friend!" Lancer pleaded.

The King grabbed Lancer by his neck. The sight of it made Frisk start to cry.

"Put him down!" Frisk's tears kept pouring out. "I'll do whatever you want me to do!"

"N-no, Kris! Don't-" Lancer tried to speak but his dad's grip tightened to make him choke.

"Go on." The King smirked towards Frisk. "Say that again. Beg me for me to have fun with you."

Frisk was about to say something, but was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Stopeth!" A man called out. The source of the voice, a strange looking tall blue monster, ran forward. "Releaseth thine son!"

"Rouxls Kaard." The King growled. "I don't take orders. Leave. I command you."

"I can't allow thou to hurteth him!" Rouxls stepped closer. It was hard for him to see Lancer like that. It looked like he was hardly breathing, if he was at all.

"You traitor!" The King snarled as his hand tightened on Lancer's throat.

Frisk acted quickly and bit hard into the King's hand. The King gotten startled and threw Lancer onto the ground, hurting him.

"Take him and go!" Frisk yelled to Roulxs.

Rouxls quickly picked Lancer up in his arms and started to run. He wasn't exactly sure where he needed to go, but he needed to get Lancer away from his dad. He needed to find someone who could help him.

"Lesser... Dad." Lancer coughed. "My... other friends... They're in the prison. We can't leave Kris like that..."

"We will returneth for Kris. For now though, we will go to thine other friends." He continued on until they reached the prison. He walked straight to where the last cell should be, but saw that someone was loose.

Susie was just about to leave the cell when she spotted Lancer and Rouxls. She rushed over. "What happened to you, dude?!"

"My dad..." Lancer stammered. "He's... Hurting Kris. I tried to stop him, but..." His hand place on his neck. He shuddered. That was the worst form of abuse his dad ever gave to him. He looks up at Rouxls. "Lesser Dad got me away from there."

Rouxls felt like his heart strings were being tugged at. He smiled at Lancer for a second and then looked up at Susie. "Doest thou know of someone who can healeth him?"

"Yeah, uhh...I know someone. He's locked up in the other cell." She led the way to the cell.

Ralsei heard the footsteps but didn't look up. He expected it to be just another guard. But then he heard Susie's voice telling him that it was her. He looked up and when he saw her more tears fell. Tears of relief. He wiped his eyes, and then spotted Lancer.

"Oh no!" Ralsei reached his paws out of the cell and Rouxls held Lancer closer so that Ralsei could heal him. But nothing happened. "M-my magic...I don't think it can work in here. Susie, can you try to solve to puzzle to unlock the door?"

"I am ok!" Lancer looked down. "I... Don't know what to do... My dad... He's really hurting Kris... she's bleeding a lot more. I'm... scared you will kill each other. Or.. Kris... she might already be...." He started to tremble more. "She needs our help..."

As Susie went to solve the puzzle, Ralsei did the best that he could to comfort Lancer. He was terrified too, but he knew that Lancer needed help. "We won't kill him. And um...I promise that we will do everything we can to save Kris."

"You don't understand." Lancer shook his head. "You didn't see what I saw. My dad... He..." He couldn't even say it. "What would you do if he kills Kris?"

"I...I don't know. I don't know if I..." Ralsei's voice cracked. "I still wouldn't kill him. But I don't know...if I could survive the fight if that happened."

"I hateth to interrupt a touching moment..." Rouxls started. "But I am going to go helpeth that girl." He gently sat Lancer on the ground and walked away.

Ralsei gave Lancer a sad smile. "You are really strong, you know that? I really believe that you can get through this...um...if that makes you feel any better."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I called you toothpaste." Lancer frowned. "And made fun of you. I didn't want any of this... None of this."

"It's ok. I already forgave you." Then, the cell door opened up. Ralsei immediately used his powers to heal Lancer before standing up.

"Hurry!" Lancer leads the way as they run ahead. With the help of Rouxls, he had prevented any other fights to occur. They made their way to where the Chaos King was at.

There was Frisk, she was bleeding a lot on the ground. It looks like the King had thrown her down like a ragdoll. She was struggling to get up. She felt so disgusted and violated with that atrocious tongue that left a slobber on her face like he was a mangy dog. She was wiping it off. He seemed to like to lick of human blood and the drool made her wounds sting more. Nasty. Then she had heard those familiar voices.

The others stayed a bit behind since they couldn't heal her. Ralsei on the other hand practically flung himself towards her. He slipped though from the blood on the floor and fell to the ground.

The feeling was disgusting and disturbing. He sat up and looked at his paws. They had blood on them. He reached over towards Frisk and cast his spell a few times to make sure she was fully healed.

He couldn't help himself anymore. He wrapped his arms around her. It was the first time he had ever hugged anyone. His face turned a light shade of red at that. "Kris..." He backed away from her. "I'm sorry for um...doing that. I just..." He looked down at the floor, unable to finish.

Frisk started to get emotional and started to cry happily. "Thank you so much." To Ralsei's surprise, she hugs him back. Even though she has died a few times before... Dying isn't something she exactly likes. Or to go through this terrible thing all over again. "I'm happy to have a friend like you."

"I'm happy to have you too..." Before long, Ralsei was crying again too. He had been so scared to never see her again. Scared that maybe Lancer was right and the king would kill her. (The king...) Ralsei looked up and saw him going towards them.

He quickly grabbed Frisk's hand and pulled her out of the way. Susie protectively got in front of Lancer. "I'm guessing that's your dad?" She asked. She pulled out her ax on instinct.

Before Lancer could answer, the King had an angry look on his face.

"Lightners. Give my pet back. I was wasn't done with her." The King growled then looked at Lancer. "Son. Listen to your father!"

Lancer didn't budge but he stood there, trembling. "No..."

"As his 'lesser dad' I haveth alwayst been there when thou were not!" Rouxls yelled. He stepped up beside Susie, who smiled.

"Are you ok?" Ralsei let go of her hand nervously.

"I'm fine! Now, that I'm not alone." Frisk looks towards the King and glares. "It seems talking things out is out of the question for right now."

She recalled fighting Asgore before. MERCY wasn't an option either. But unlike this King, Asgore was just misunderstood and kind.

The King laughed loudly. "Here we have traitors and scum." He readies his chain coming from his stomach while his cape flows. "I will not fail the KNIGHT."

Ralsei looked sadly at Lancer and then back at Frisk. "I'm not as good at fighting, but I will do my best!"

Strangely enough, even Susie seemed hesitant to attack. She would have no trouble smashing anyone who hurt Lancer normally, but this was different. Like usual though she was still the one who made the first move to attack.

Frisk whispered to Lancer. "We won't kill him." Looks at the others. "Just self-defense."

The King mocked, hearing everything Frisk said. "Pah! No battle comes without DEATH. And I will kill you all. INCLUDING TRAITORS!!" His chain lashed out right towards Lancer. His face looked shocked. But then....

CLASH!

An ax deflects the attack!

"You should be more careful picking on MY friends!" Susie lifted the ax up higher in the air and aimed an attack at the king.

The King takes a hit, but it barely scratched him. His chain attacked Susie, but she leaps back in time.

Lancer has a hard time watching, but he gotten an idea. He escapes out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE!" The King yelled.

Frisk and the others blocked his way to getting Lancer.

The King is hard to reason with, but Frisk doesn't want to give up. Sure, he's done cruel things to her... but... That is Lancer's father.

"We don't have to fight." Frisk started as she was helping her friends defend from the King's attacks. "You're our friend's father!"

"I won't hurt your friends unless you come back to me." The King lied, but put on a disgusting smile that made Frisk cringe.

"I can not believe I workethed for thou! Foul creature!" Rouxls's eyes turned completely white. "The Chaos King's defense is reduced." He went back to normal.

Ralsei's eyes widened. "What was that?"

"Just attacketh him!" Rouxls yelled. "I canst only do so much!"

"O-oh! Um...right." Ralsei used his scarf to hit the King. It did more damage than it normally would, but it still wasn't a lot.

With the group effort of attacking and defending. The whole group kept trying to talk sense into the King, but it was no luck. No one had gotten hurt, except for the King.

The battle went on for a good bit until the King put on a sad expression, making everyone lower their weapons. He collapsed to his knees.

"Enough... Is enough..." The King sighed. "I see that I cannot defeat you. I have grown exhausted from our long battle." He hangs his head low. "I've been too cruel. The truth is... I wasn't always this way. There was a time where Darkners and Lightners lived in harmony. It would be a lie if I didn't yearn for those days." He put on a sad smile as his cape flies off of him. "Let's just solve this with peace. Put down your weapons." Everyone was hesitant, Ralsei put his guard down, but everyone else didn't budge.

The King looked at Frisk. "I do not blame you for being resentful towards me. After what I've done to you. I do not deserve forgiveness. I get that... But I guess my hatred for Lightners made me this way. But... I want to restart our meeting. To get acquainted better. I have deep sorrow."

(Everyone deserves a second chance... I don't feel comfortable but... This seems like a nicer outcome.) Frisk lowered her sword along with Susie lowering her weapon.

"I'm glad you're starting to realize, Mr. King..." Ralsei started with a kind smile. He stepped forward. "None of us really want to fight. If you can just tell us about your worries...I'm sure we can all be friends, Mr. King!"

"Y-yes." The King coughed. "Friends... that sounds lovely." He hunches over in pain and groans. "I'm sorry.. I'm not used to fighting long battles."

Frisk looked over at Rouxls, whose face didn't show any sympathy.

"Oh, don't say another word!" Ralsei cast heal prayer. "There, you should be all healed up! How do you feel...?"

"Let's see..." The King put on a creepy smile.

"Watch out!!" Frisk tried to protect her friends, but a bunch of spades showered onto them. Causing a great deal of damage. Everyone collapsed, groaning in pain.

"Never better." The King put on a twisted grin as he gets up.

Ralsei and Rouxls seemed to have taken the worst of the attack. When Susie and Frisk sat up he stayed down, too weak to move.

"Y...you..." Susie forced out painfully.

The King readies a bunch of spades to attack Susie. "Did I say you could get up?"

Before Susie's eyes, he lashes out an attack, where she's too weak to move. Frisk dashes to protect her and uses her shield to block the attack. She stumbled a little bit.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Frisk panted and fought the pain she was feeling.

"Kris...?!" Susie exclaimed in surprise. Before either of them could move he attacked again, causing Susie to fall to the ground.

"Stop it!" Frisk pleaded.

The King smiled and hit Frisk with a bombard of spades. She was knocked far back and tumbled onto the ground. Her whole body hurt and she had a bunch of wounds on her. She laid there, motionlessly as the King moved towards her.

"You're the leader, aren't you? Such a shame for a beauty." The King looked down at her. "Your cuts are pleasing to look at. But such a scummy toy. Are you going to laugh at us as you cast us all back into obscurity? That's what Lightners would do anyway."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Frisk coughed in disgust.

"Tell me, young woman." The King bends down to her and then grabs Frisk by her hair with his spades threatening towards her throat. "Is this what you wanted? This wouldn't have happened if you just let me have my way with you. DISOBEDIENT WOMEN REALLY PEEVE ME. TIME TO DIE."

Frisk tried to struggle, but she was way too weak to move. (Oh well... I guess I'll just have to start from the battle again-) She closed her eyes as she's waiting for it just to be over.

Before he could finish her off though, he was hit with an attack from behind. "Hey." It was Susie's voice. Her hair was pushed back, revealing her yellow eyes. "Get away. From my. Friend."

The King dropped Frisk on the ground in surprise. Frisk weakly looks up as she sees the King turn over to Susie.

Frisk felt a little emotional. That was the first time Susie called her a friend.

The King laughed loudly. "OR WHAT? You'll KILL me?" He started to step forward.

"Nah." She didn't back down from seeing him get closer.

"So are you going to talk to me to death?" The King kept walking towards Susie. "You stupid, stupid Lightner. You honestly think you have any way..." He summoned threatening spades towards Susie and Frisk. "...to convince me NOT to kill you?"

"Sus...ie.." Frisk tried to reach out to her.

Suddenly, the whole place started shaking. The King's expression changed as his spades disappeared.

"Nah. But THEY might." Susie smirked.

A stampede of monsters came into the room, carrying Lancer. He had a look of glee. The monsters put the King into a restraint.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The King growled.

"Sorry, dad! You're being overthrown!" Lancer grinned wider. "When I told everyone you were fighting the Lightners and what you've been doing... Everyone remembered how kind they are! Compared to you, you've been nothing but cruel. They decided they rather have a king that isn't!" He poses in a poised, goofy pose. "Me!!! Now I'm the dad!!!"

"You IDIOTS! The Lightners are your ENEMIES!!" The King snapped and struggled. "FOOLS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!"

"Yikes!" Lancer put his hands over his mouth. "I think someone needs a time out! Go to your room, Dad!! And by room, I mean your new one! The prison!"

"NOOOOO!" The King yelled out as he was dragged away by everyone. Lancer stayed behind as he ran towards Rouxls.

"Lesser Dad!" Lancer kneels down to him. Trying to shake him awake. "Are you ok?"

Rouxls opened his eyes and sat up slowly. "I am...what happenedeth?!" He looked around. Everyone except Lancer seemed badly beaten up.

Ralsei was stirring on his own. He sat up with a groan of pain and then noticed how bad everyone else was.Especially Frisk and Susie. He went over to them first and made sure they werehealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lancer hugs Rouxls immediately and his eyes gotten teary. "You're alive! Thank pancakes!" His cries became louder. "Are you ok...? You're... ok... right?!"

Rouxls was a bit taken aback, but returned the hug. "I am ok!" He said it in an overly enthusiastic voice to make Lancer less scared. "What about thou? Is my favoriteth lesser son ok too?"

"Yeah! I'm the king now! Does that make you lesser king?" Lancer did a goofy smile of relief and sniffled.

"If it would make thou happy! I am proudeth of thou!" Rouxls tried to stand up but winced. "Maybe I will waiteth a bit longer to stand." He sat back down.

Ralsei saw that and started to make his way over there since Frisk and Susie were alright. He healed Rouxls and then kind of sat down with exhaustion.

"Thanketh!" Rouxls stood up and helped Lancer up too.

"Guys! This is my lesser dad, Rouxls Kaard!" Lancer bounced. "It's too bad you didn't get to try his puzzles! He's the supreme puzzle master!"

"Puzzles?" Frisk asked. Then her thoughts wandered from her. Remembering her good friend, Papyrus. He would have gone crazy over another puzzle lover.

"It's true! I doeth have the best puzzles!" Rouxls said excitedly.

"Hey." Susie got their attention. "I guess it's pretty cool what you did. You know...saving my friend and all."

"It's no problem! I couldn't leteth him get harmed!" Rouxls put a hand on Lancer's shoulder.

Lancer put on a really happy, silly smile. Being called a friend by Susie made his day. Surrounded by many friends is a bliss.

"I'm sorry. I should have realized Lancer's dad was faking it." Frisk looked down. "I really thought there was a change of heart there. But everyone gotten hurt because of it."

"It's ok, Kris. I thought that too. It's not your fault though! At least...we're all fine now, and..." Ralsei trailed off as the realization hit him. "You and Susie can finally go home now! We did it!" He had a sad smile.

Lancer looks at Susie and Frisk. "Aw, you're leaving? Well, come back soon, ok? We're all friends after all!!"

"Course, dude! As soon as possible!" Susie assured. "Have fun being the King and all that."

Ralsei looked a bit sad, but he tried to push those feelings away. (They'll be back soon...right?) He turned to Frisk. "Um...I just wanted to say that I...I really enjoyed spending time with you, and..." His face turned red with embarrassment. He lowered his hat down over his face and shook his head. "Never mind..."

"Hey, can you stop mumbling into your hat?" Susie asked. "I can barely hear you."

"U-umm...ok." Ralsei moved his hat out of the way. He looked so different! His fur was actually white, and he had pink horns. Susie jumped in surprise.

Frisk also looked shocked. "You.... look different?!" How can his black fur possibly turn white?! It must be because of the hat.

Magic?

Rouxls walked closer and examined Ralsei's new look with a thoughtful expression, making Ralsei uncomfortable. "Hmm...how strange!"

"Um...i-it's just me! I guess it must be weird...I'm sorry..." Ralsei put the hat back on due to being nervous from all the attention.

"No! It's not!" Frisk reassured. (I'm sure if he saw how I really look, he'd probably be shocked as well.)

"You're still you! No need to be ashamed!" Frisk smiled. "It just boggled our minds that your fur went from black to white."

"Like an oreo cookie!" Lancer was eating salsa that he pulled out of the ground.

"Lancer! Are thou eating ground salsa again?!" Rouxls scolded. "You knoweth what I told thou!"

"Oh sweet! Share some with me!" Susie went over closer to him.

"No! Stopeth eating of the ground sauces!"

Ralsei laughed a little at that. "Ok. Well, I know you two probably have people who miss you. I um...won't stall you any longer."

(People who miss me...) Frisk sadly thought.

"Yeah... Well, hope to see you again." Frisk smiled towards Ralsei. "We'll always be friends."

Saying the last part hurt her. Sure, having new friends is nice. But Frisk had a family. Her friends. Yet she's trapped in this body that makes most of her word choices not matter. Restricted.

"See ya, Susie and Kris!" Lancer ran away from Rouxls with the salsa.

"Hey! Geteth back here!" Rouxls started to run after him, making Susie snicker.

"See ya!" Susie called to Lancer. She saw that Ralsei was walking away too. Things were starting to calm down. It sort of gave her a bittersweet feeling, since it was a long journey. She had changed so much during the duration of it.

Frisk and Susie made their way onto the fountain's room. It was dark, with a color changing aura coming from the ground. Frisk stares at it a bit. What will happen to her if she steps into this?

Will she return to herself? She hopes so. As much as she likes everyone here, she just wants to be Frisk again. Not Kris. Frisk.

"Is this...the fountain?" Susie asked. "Dunno how, but...It feels like we stumbled into something really important, didn't we? Well, there's no time to think about that now. Right now, it's time to go home. Right, Kris?"

"Yeah. Home..." Frisk responded as she starts to walk forward towards it. (Please, send me back. Please... )

Frisk starts to feel something strange as she drew closer to it. It was as if her SOUL was reacting to it. Glowing? It felt so strange. Then, there was a flash of white light, blinding the two of them.

Silence.

Darkness.

(Am I...?) Frisk's thoughts were interrupted by Susie.

"Wh...what happened?! I can't see anything!" Susie's voice sounded panicked. She felt Frisk practically walk into her. "Hey, watch it!"

"Woah!" Frisk's hand managed to hit the light switch. It seemed they're in a messy room. Full of scattered cards, dolls and other stuff. She notices Susie. (I guess... I'm not home yet...)

"It looks like we're back?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah..." Susie took a few steps forward and then turned to Kris. "Hey, Kris...what...what just happened? Like, that wasn't a dream or anything, was it?"

She didn't give Frisk much of a chance to respond. "Anyway, let's just tell Alphys we couldn't find any chalk." She walked ahead out of the room.

Frisk went over after Susie. "Wait! I do. I remember it all. It definitely wasn't a dream... Ralsei... Lancer... I know they're real."

Susie shrugged. "If you say so. It just...felt so fake I guess. Not every day you find a crazy hidden world in a supply closet." She chuckled at how crazy that sounded.

The school was empty. With the sunset's beams shining through the windows.

"It looks like everyone's gone too... We were gone for awhile." Frisk looked around. "Guess we'll tell Alphys about the chalk tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Guess she'll know better than to trust US next time, huh?" As they neared the supply closet, Susie stopped walking. "Guess we should get going."

She started to walk away, but the paused. "Kris?" She went back over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go back there sometime, alright?" She had the most sincere smile that Frisk had ever seen her have.

"Yeah. Bye Susie!" Frisk smiled back at her. They said their goodbyes. It was nice that Susie had come around.

(I knew she had a soft side to her. Sure, she was annoying at first, but I'm glad we worked things out.)

As Frisk was heading out, there was a vibrating sound coming from her pocket.

(Oh. I didn't realize I have a phone.)

It was her smartphone ringing. She answers the phone.

"K-Kris...?! Whatever have you been doing?!" Toriel's voice was coming out from the receiver end. "I sat in the car waiting for you to come out! I called so many times, but you never picked up!"

Oh boy. She sounded upset.

Before Toriel could say anything more, Frisk interrupted her.

"I'm so sorry, mom!" Frisk apologized. "I was hanging out with friends. I didn't realize how much time has passed."

(Sheesh. Kris, whoever you are, Toriel definitely treats you like a grade schooler...)

Toriel's voice changed to happiness. "You were?! Kris..." Her voice sounded emotionally happy like it was the best thing she has ever heard. "I'll make an exception this time. But when you come home... You're going to bed early."

"Fine." Frisk didn't want to argue.

As Toriel ends the call with Frisk, Frisk leaves the school and explores around. She's a bit spaced out with her thoughts. This Toriel is definitely.. Well. A bit of a temperamental mother. Frisk feels bad for whoever Kris is.

(I can only guess, based on the body I'm in, Kris is 18. Technically, she's an adult. Shouldn't she be allowed to do what she wants? Man. Toriel's strict here.)

She stopped walking.

Toriel? Strict?

(Can she really be my mom...? What is going on....?)

Frisk sighed and then noticed another familiar face. It was Noelle Holiday. Frisk decided to go say hello.

"Hi, Noelle." Frisk greeted.

"Oh, hi, Kris!" Noelle smiled. "Do you need help with your homework again?"

"Er, no. I just want to chat a bit." Frisk giggled.

"Oh. What...?" Noelle seemed surprised. "I mean, sure! What do you want to talk about?"

"I know Alphys must have been worried we didn't come back, but everything's ok." Frisk chatted. "Um.... was she alright?"

"She was! But I'm sure once she sees you tomorrow... Umm.. Everything will be alright." Noelle nervously laughed. "I have a question... um... What's Susie like? I mean, uh, she never talks and...well..."

"Honestly, at first, she was a bit... Um... Mean?" Frisk continued seeing Noelle's worried expression. "But she's actually really nice and fun."

"Really?" Noelle looked surprised. "I mean, is this a trick? Like that time you put ketchup on your arms and said it was blood?"

"Errr.. It's not. I promise." Frisk felt awkward. This Kris person is definitely... interesting????

"Phew. Well, I'll try talking to her sometime!" Noelle fidgets and then looks down. "Hey, Kris? Are you feeling alright?"

"What do you mean?" Frisk laughed genuinely. It made Noelle look even more puzzled.

"Not to be rude but..." Noelle continued. "Normally, you aren't so...talkative. Or caring. Er, forget I said anything! Sorry! Um! I need to get home. Bye!" With that, she was already gone.

(So Kris... From what I'm gathering... She sounds mischievous and a loner? That's... A bit sad...)

Frisk continues walking. Up comes a familiar looking building. What is supposed to say Grillby's, is all scribbled out by the word 'Sans at the end. Frisk didn't realize that she was being followed by Noelle. Noelle has grown curious about her. And well, Frisk was heading in the direction she was going anyway.

Sans!!

Frisk's expression looked surprised and she ran over to him. Her heart was pounding. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of him, with a smile.

"Hey, look who's walking around," Sans greeted. He winked at her with that familiar face.

"It's... So great to see you again." Frisk's eyes started to water with happy tears. (I can speak! Somehow? I can say something!!)

"Yeah, it's real nice, isn't it?" Sans responded. It seemed like Frisk was finally getting through to someone! "Especially considering I never met you before."

....Or not.

Frisk's expression turned to shock. (Of course, he doesn't recognize me... But....)

She was yelling her name, but it all glitched out into air. It was nothing. It was like Sans didn't even notice her speaking. But everything went muffled around her. Even Sans's voice due to her being upset. Then... Sans said something terrible.

"...And your mom, Toriel?" Sans winked. "I already 'befriended' her last night."

Frisk started to shake. She started to bite her lip. Toriel? Sans? Them? Together? Her heart started to pound. It felt like someone took their fist and punched it. There was tears starting to form more in her eyes.

"How...." Frisk's voice was shaking. "Could you?!"

She couldn't even meet his eyes. The one she had feelings for. This.. This can't be happening.

Noelle decided to not watch anymore. That was a bit strange and troubling to her.

That reaction startled Sans. He understood why someone would be upset after being told that but...dang. (She's just an idiot crybaby. She will never get anywhere in life being so sensitive,) he thought scornfully. "Look, I don't know what's wrong with you, but-"

Frisk runs away, crying loudly. Noelle is shocked to hear from the distance. (This doesn't seem right... Maybe I should do something.... Kris has been really nice today. It's like they changed....)

...

Frisk gotten home. Toriel looked shocked. She was trying to ask what happened, but Frisk told her to leave her alone. Slamming her, well, not her bedroom shut... She plops on the bed and cried herself to sleep. It was only after 6PM. The stress of everything made Frisk so tired.

(This has to be a nightmare... Let me.. Wake up from this... Sans would never act like that!)

Two hours has passed. It was 8:12 PM. Unwillingly, Frisk felt the body get up out of bed. She had no control over it anymore. (Wh-what's happening?!)

Her legs stagger in a strange and creepy way. Her head was hanging low. Like Frisk was trying to struggle to regain control.

WOOSH!

Groans of agony come from Frisk's lips as her hand pulls out her SOUL from her chest.

There Frisk's SOUL was. In Kris's hand hanging over her head.

"Finally..." Kris panted.

Frisk's SOUL turned white a second. Trying to say something to Kris. (I'm free? But-)

BOOM!

Kris aggressively threw Frisk's SOUL into a cage. She grabs a knife, holding it in a threatening manner.

"Since... when were you in control of me?" Kris's voice was cold as she looked down at Frisk's SOUL. Her hand was shaking as if something triggered inside of her to turn into this fury.

(I didn't choose to be there! I-!) Frisk's SOUL kept hovering in the cage. Trying to get out.

Kris pulled out a switchblade knife over to Frisk. "You think I actually believe that?! You're a threat to me! And that skeleton?! How dare he go with my mom! He'll be sorry!" (After everything I have done to trying to getting mom and dad back together... He's destroying my family!)

(I didn't do it on purpose! Now that I'm free, I won't be controlling y-) Frisk felt a twinge of pain. Kris had slashed at her SOUL. Somehow, it caused Frisk to regain her human form again. The cage breaks around her. Her arm was dripping of blood. Frisk has slightly wavy, layered red-brown hair. Blue eyes. She had a bow tying her hair slightly back. She has a smocked top. Mostly pink-purple with blue stripes on it. Her leggings are a milk brown.

"Agh...!" Frisk winced. Then she realized, she was out of the cage! (I need to warn Sans!)

Kris gotten startled, hearing Toriel's muffled voice saying "Kris..." at one point. It made her nervous. (I didn't think this stupid girl would turn into that form! I was just going to get rid of her SOUL! This shows evidence now!) She looks at the blood on her knife.

But then Kris realized, her window has opened. There was some blood on the window frame. Frisk had escaped.

Kris felt angrier. (I must get rid of her! She WILL pay for what's she's done to me!)

....

Earlier, Toriel was sitting in her living room. She was trying to be distracted. Seeing Kris come home like that... What happened?

(Kris has always been a trouble child... But it's been years since I've seen her cry...) Toriel's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Noelle. She looked nervous.

"Noelle! Hello! Would you like to come in for my butterscotch pie?" Toriel welcomed.

"Oh, um, yes. That would be nice!" Noelle smiled. "But I'm here to talk about Kris... she.. um...."

"Kris?" Toriel's face gotten serious. "Do you know who hurt my daughter like that?"

Noelle told Toriel everything she had seen. Toriel's face darkened.

"I... See..." Toriel changed her angry face to a smile. "Thank you for telling me. You should go home. This is a personal matter for me to attend to."

"Oh, um. Alright." Noelle left. (Looks like a really bad love triangle... Yikes...)

....

It was a quiet night at Sans's place. But there was a pounding knock from Toriel at the door.

Asgore was also nearby, walking on his own through the town. He didn't really have a particular goal in mind, but he enjoyed going on walks late at night sometimes. Then he spotted Toriel. He stopped walking and directed his attention to her. She seemed furious about something.

Sans was going to bed when he heard the knock at the door. He was wearing pajamas, but he walked slowly to the door anyway. He groaned irritably before opening it. When he spotted Toriel he was a bit confused. "Toriel? What are you"

SMACK!

Toriel had slapped Sans on the face. Leaving him with a shocked expression. "You have some nerve telling my daughter that you and I are together! What were you thinking?! It's disrespectful to Kris! She has mental problems and you go and say that?!"

Sans put a hand on his cheek and glared at Toriel. "You need to relax. It was just a joke. You all are way too sensitive."

"A joke?" Toriel glared. "Is it so hilarious to joke about us being together? It would never happen. I am appalled by your behavior, Sans. I thought you were better than that. Kris may be sensitive, but she had a lot of emotional scars when she was a child!"

"I thought it was pretty hilarious. To each their own or something like that." Sans shrugged. "I dunno. But if you came here just to make me feel guilty then you might as well just leave."

"To think, we just became neighbors and you start drama like this." Toriel huffed and then yelled. "Don't ever go near my daughter again!" She stomps away, angrily. The nerve of this guy!!

Asgore sighed. Her being angry...was always kind of cute to him in a way that he couldn't understand. Even if she sometimes seemed crazy when she was mad. It was just the way her eyes lit up that made him feel something strange. He told himself to stop thinking that way, and he walked away before Frisk showed up.

...

Frisk somehow made her way to Sans. She was panting. Exhausted. Bleeding. She sees Toriel leave his place. She misunderstands the sight of them together. (Oh... I should have known... I shouldn't be here.....)

Frisk's heart ached more. She felt like crying again. The whole outside was spinning.

THUMP

She had collapsed.

Sans was just about to walk back inside when he heard a thump. He turned around and saw an unfamiliar human on the ground, hurt and bleeding. "What the heck?" He walked over to her and leaned down to poke her on the shoulder awkwardly. "Uhh...hello?"

Frisk groaned in pain. She noticed Sans hovering over her. (Well, I'm me again... So he should recognize me...right....?)

"Sans...you're in danger-" Frisk tried to move but she winces. "Agh!"

"How do you know my name?" Sans shook his head. "Whatever. You can tell me later." He hesitated. (It's so late at night. I want to go to bed, and then this human shows up...)

He sighed. "I guess I HAVE to help you." He slowly helped her up, letting her lean on his arm. "Now. tell me how I'm in danger." They started to make their way to the house.

(He... He doesn't know me... But... I'm... me again. Right?) Frisk thought sadly. (But I should tell him the danger first before I talk about myself...)

"Thank you for helping me... It's Kris. She-" Was the only words she can get out. Frisk winced in pain more. Her wound was actually pretty deep. Making her breath unsteady and unable to speak. It hurt so bad that it made her body shake.

(The wound looks pretty bad...I guess I will have to help out with that before asking a bunch of questions.) Sans got her inside and helped her to sit down in a chair. He went back and closed the door.

"Just apply pressure to it until I get back. I need to find the bandages," Sans instructed.

Frisk just nodded and used part of her sleeve to hold against the deep injury. As she waits while sitting, she looks around Sans's place. It looks different. Not sloppy or anything. It actually looked like a normal, neat house.

(This is so strange...) Frisk thought. Usually, Sans would be messy. There would be ketchup posters all over the place. Socks everywhere.

(What is happening...?) Frisk started to get more upset. But she bit her tongue to ease any tears forming her eyes.

Sans ended up finding the bandages underneath the sink and grabbing a wet wash cloth before returning to Frisk. "Alright. Move your sleeve."

Frisk did what she was told. Her sleeve was covered in blood, but it did help clot the bleeding to make it lessen. She braces herself for the wet washcloth. Anything wet like that will definitely hurt, but in a way to help it heal better.

Sans didn't waste any time. He started to clean out the wound quickly, cringing at first because of how bad it was and how much it must hurt. Just when he thought that the worst of it was cleaned up, it started to bleed more.

(This isn't accomplishing much...) Sans grabbed her arm gently so he could see it better. (At least I can see it better to bandage it.)

Frisk looked away and blushed a little bit. (Ugh, stop these feelings. He's with... Toriel now....)

The thought made her cringe. Sans is like a year and a half older than her. Toriel? She's in her 60s. Just. Why? Ugh. She doesn't want Sans to be a dad. That's just stinking weird.

As the bandage was on, Frisk felt a bit better to talk again. "Thank you.. Um.." She looked down. "Do you...Not recognize me?" Her anxiety rose from asking that. At least, she can talk again. Not be restricted anymore.

"No. I mean, you just kind of showed up..." Sans chuckled. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head? It's a small town, so I think that if you were from around here I would know you."

(I guess I'm starting to sound crazy to him now. But... I want to be sure...) Frisk sighed.

"Really..?" Frisk didn't look up still. "My name is Frisk. You really don't know that name...?"

"Nope. Never heard of it before." Sans picked up the washcloth and bandages and took a few steps back. "Well, it's pretty late. I'm ready for bed. I guess if you don't need anything else you should be going back home."

Then he remembered something. "And I will keep a lookout for Kris. Thanks for warning me." He started to walk away to put the stuff up, but...

"Kris tried to kill me." Frisk started. "She may go after you too. I know you don't know me and this is all strange to you..."

(But I know you.) She wanted to say that, but logically, it's too strange to say at this point.

"Just, please, be careful." Frisk looked up at Sans with her worried eyes. "I don't know what I would do if she would hurt you."

(Was that too much? Ugh. I need to leave. He's right. It's late. I should go. Don't want Toriel to misunderstand. This is probably making him uncomfortable!)

"Anyways, it's weird but I sleep outside. I, er, live a nature life?" Frisk lied to cover up the fact she doesn't have a home. She doesn't want any more pity.

"That is weird," Sans said bluntly. "But whatever. It's your life, not mine. Doesn't that seem a bit dangerous to you though?"

"I'm fine." Frisk smiled. "I just came to warn you after all. I'll be ok. Anyways, I'll stop being a pest to you and leave now. Sorry for the intrusion." She heads out to the door and then looks back at Sans. "Thank you so much for helping a stranger like me."

"Whatever. Just...try not to die or anything. I don't wanna be a suspect in your murder case." And with that, Sans turned away to put the supplies up.

"I won't." Was all Frisk managed to say, fighting back everything in her not to cry. She walks around town for a good bit. Honestly, she's afraid to sleep. Worried that Kris might find her and attack her in her sleep.

(Wouldn't it be better that way? I mean... What purpose do I have here? If Sans doesn't remember me.... No one else knows me. Somehow, I must be in a different universe.)

Frisk had read Alphys's notes about multiple, alternate universes. Yet, Frisk never imagined being in one herself. Now, she understands what's going on. But how she got here is a mystery to her.

Then she stumbled upon this peaceful looking forest. Frisk was so tired. (I should rest if I need to heal... I guess.)

She made herself a bed with leaves and flowers. Not the most comfortable but better than nothing. She lays down and tries to sleep.

(Never thought I'd be doing this kind of thing again...)

It's like everything in her life didn't matter. Silent tears drip down her face as she eventually falls asleep.

....

There Kris was. At Sans's door. She had skipped school today to approach him. She had a switchblade knife in her hand.

Kris doesn't really know what Frisk's thoughts were when Frisk was in control. But she had seen everything that went on during the time Frisk was being her. When she heard what Sans said to Frisk, it made her snap more.

(I do not want someone close to my age to eventually be my father! My dad is my dad!) Kris clenched her fist. (I won't hurt the skeleton, but I will threaten him.)

Kris isn't stupid enough to cause a murder. But she's good at being creepy enough to make people go away to get her way.

(That girl...) Kris thought of Frisk. Bad memories started to haunt Kris's mind. Flashbacks about how she grew up. When she was a child, she was often forced to do things that she didn't want to do. Disgusting things like having someone force her face in a dirty diaper. Making her sleep in a trashcan or else she wouldn't get food. Frisk taking control of her triggered all these awful memories. Memories she wanted to forget.

Toriel would often help Kris during her breakdowns. In fact, she rescued her from that terrible life after she had found her sleeping in a dumpster. Kris had developed a bunch of mental disorders. She was an unstable child, but Toriel, Asgore and Asriel gave her a lot of love. But once Toriel and Asgore divorced, it... Did a horrible impact on Kris.

All of these things with Frisk and Sans. It made Kris unstable again.

As Kris was about to lock pick her way inside, something happened. The whole sky turned purple and dark. Her skin and hair turned blue. She was in her Lightner outfit. (What...?)

There were chaotic monsters running around, causing panic. Weird things were happening.

...

Toriel heard a bunch of screaming outside of the school. Her students started running around as weird monsters started to thrash the room. Toriel felt panicked and ran to where the classroom where Kris is at. But she wasn't there. It was vacant. Everyone was evacuating.

(Kris!) Toriel frantically gotten outside. She kept getting bumped into these things. She would whack them with her lesson book.

"Kris!" Toriel yelled out over all the noise. "Kris!!!" Her eyes start to water. Kris was nowhere to be found. No matter how hard she looked. (I hope she isn't hurt....!)

Asgore was rushing to the school since he knew that was where Toriel was, and where Kris was supposed to be. He headed that way as soon as he saw the chaos that was going on. He saw the students running outside and the strange monsters.

As he ran into the school he could hear Toriel yelling. He followed her voice to one of the classrooms. "Tori? Where's Kris?"

"I told you to stop calling me that." Toriel huffed but then sighed. "Never mind. I... I don't know where she is!"

There was a sinister looking chaotic monster behind Toriel. Readying to grab her.

"Get away from her!" Asgore yelled. Without thinking, he wrapped his own arms around Toriel and stepped back. He glared at the other monster before letting go of her.

She looked angry at first, but he spoke before she could. "That monster was about to grab you," he explained.

"Oh." Toriel awkwardly put her distance between Asgore. "I'll let it go this time with everything going on. We should look for Kris." That part made Asgore smile but it changed as Toriel had a stern look. "Don't think anything of it, but she's both our daughter. That's all. It doesn't mean anything." She turns away and sighed. She's actually scared but more worried than anything.

Asgore was glad to be spending time with her again, even though it was for a not so good reason. It was something at least. "I'm sure she will be alright," he said even though he was scared too. "By night, I'm sure she will be back with you."

"How can you even say that?" Toriel responded in an angry way. "Look around you! Does this look like a situation where she would be ok?!"

There were innocent monsters being captured and taken away from the chaotic beast. Townspeople were screaming. Some were getting hurt. Windows were being shattered. Spades and heart objects seem to raining down in random spots. It was pure chaos.

"It looks like a situation where there's a chance. We can't give up yet." Asgore sighed. "I'm sorry. We don't have time to waste though talking about this."

Toriel just subtly agreed and started running alongside with Asgore in town. It was hard since they kept getting out of breath. Kris was nowhere to be found....

....

Susie had ran out of the school with everything going on. There were so many chaotic monsters that it was hard to get around. At one point she decided that she had no choice and started to beat some of them up. She was more scared than anything.

Her heart was pounding so hard as she was running. (I need to find Lancer! Or Ralsei! Someone who can help me find Kris!)

Finally, she spotted Ralsei. One of the monsters had grabbed him and was trying to drag him away somewhere. She ran over as fast as she could and got the monster away from him.

Ralsei was struggling to catch his breath but didn't seem hurt. Just scared. "The monsters! I couldn't do anything...!" He panicked.

"Woah, calm down,dude!" Susie said nervously. "You can tell me about it later. We need to find Kris." Ralsei nodded, and the two of them started to search for their missing friend.


	4. Chapter 4

The King was sitting angrily in his prison cell. He kept trying to bust it open, but the bars were too thick. Aggravated, he sat down and growled.

"HEE HEE!"

There was a laugh coming from the shadows. "BOO HOO HOO, UEE HEE HEE. THE KING IS ALL ALONE AND LOCKED UP. WOE IS HE!"

Across from the King's cell, he saw a familiar face. He is a short, imp-like creature with a round gray face resembling a mask. He has elf ears and clown-like eyes. His toothy smile was yellow as his grin gleamed.

"Shut up, Jevil." The King was in no mood for his antics.

"I CAN GET YOU OUT OF THIS. BUT OH, YES. I NEED YOU TO MAKE A DEAL WITH ME. HEEHEE. IT'S MY OWN RULES TO SET ME FREE!" Jevil laughed.

"What? You've been locked away for years!" The King responded in disbelief. "Lies. Stop talking to me."

"YOU REALLY THINK THESE OLD BARS CAN CONTAIN MY CHAOS? I AM CLEVER AND FAST. YOU THINK YOU HAD IMPRISONED ME?" Jevil then laughed in an insane way. "BUT FREEING MYSELF IS BORING. YES. I LIKE MAKING DEALS, AS YOU CAN SEE. IT MAKES EVERYTHING MORE FUN! THIS IS A GAME, CAN'T YOU SEE THE EXCITEMENT IN IT?"

"I'm listening." The King became intrigued.

"JUST SAY YOU ACCEPT MY DEAL!"

"Accept what? You didn't even state what the deal was!"

"ACCEPT IT OR STAY TRAPPED!"

Nothing Jevil said was making any sense. But he has been bizarre ever since he changed. The King accepted the deal and then the whole world shifted into a new one.

...

Kris was hitting enemies all around her. (The heck is this?!)

All of this discord was distracting her from her goal. Oh well, these things can just attack that other human girl and skeleton anyways.

"POOR, POOR LIGHTNER."

"Who's there?!" Kris spun around and saw Jevil, floating above her.

"MISUNDERSTOOD KRIS." Jevil giggled. "I CAN HELP YOU. BUT I MUST HAVE A DEAL, YES YES."

"What deal?!" Kris snapped. "How the heck do you know my name?! Who are you?!"

"JEVIL. AT YOUR SERVICE." Jevil did a bouncy bow. "I LIKE DEALS, YOU SEE. IT IS FUN. I WANT YOU TO PLAY THIS GAME WITH ME. THE HUMAN GIRL AND SKELETON ARE RUINING YOU, YES? THE DISTRESS?"

Kris looks down. "I'm listening."

"I WILL NOT HARM YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY. BUT! I WILL! HEE HEE! LET THOSE YOU WANT TO SUFFER BY YOUR REVENGE! OH, THE CHAOS!" Jevil danced around. "WANT TO PLAY? DO WE HAVE A DEAL?!" He offered his hand.

Mom. Dad. Ralsei. Susie. They'll all be safe. Kris had always liked mischief. This sounded like an amusing thing to her.

Kris smiled and shook. "Deal. But if you're lying to me, I'll make you sorry. I'll work with you."

"EXCELLENT HEEHEE!!" Jevil throws Kris onto a carousel. "OFF YOU GO! LET YOUR EMOTIONS FUEL MY CHAOS! YES!!"

...

Frisk has been running amongst the town. She was seeing everything that was happening. (As if anything could get weirder!)

She goes to help anyone who's in need. Makes the chaotic beasts disappear by her MERCY. Townspeople thank her and run away.

(At least I can do something fulfilling.) Frisk runs off again to see if she could help anyone else.

Meanwhile, Sans was inside his house when it all started. Of course, he didn't make an effort to help out. But then he saw Frisk through his window.

(What in the world...? How is she doing that?!) He walked over to the door and opened it slowly, hoping that none of the monsters noticed. It seemed they didn't. He started to slowly follow behind her from a distance to see what she would do.

As Ralsei and Susie looked for Kris, they kept getting attacked by the strange monsters. They never got hurt though because Susie always fought them off. Ralsei didn't complain because he was so scared for Kris.

Then Ralsei spotted a human that he didn't recognize helping people out. Frisk. "Susie, look! A human!"

Susie landed a final hard blow that sent the monster she was fighting running, and then turned around. "What about her?"

"She is helping the others. Maybe she can help us too!"

Susie sighed and walked over to her with Ralsei following. "Hey. Who are you?"

Frisk looked towards Susie and Ralsei and put on a relieved smile. Wait, Ralsei's here too?!

"I know this may be hard for you to believe." Frisk started. "But I was Kris. I was trapped in her body for some reason. It's so good to see you guys safe! And Ralsei! You're up here too!"

"Huh?!" Susie's eyes widened then her face turned to mistrust. (I don't buy it. Is she an illusion?)

Ralsei was confused too. "Y-yeah! Although um...I do wish that I wasn't here for this reason...what do you mean though? About being Kris?"

"I know it sounds crazy." Frisk continued. "I don't know how I ended up that way. But my SOUL became part of hers. Until I gotten back here..." The thought of Sans and Toriel comes to mind. She skips that part. "I went to bed and Kris pulled my SOUL out of her. She tried to kill me. She may be a danger to you guys too if you aren't-"

"Shut up!" Susie yelled. She grabbed Frisk and slammed her into the wall behind them. Frisk and Ralsei were startled with the sudden outburst. "I actually liked Kris as a friend, no matter how much she got on my nerves at first. If you're lying to me, trying to trick me in ANY WAY, I will bite your face off!"

Susie didn't like the fact Frisk said Kris tried to kill her. Frisk's shoulder injury started to hurt again. She usually wouldn't be intimidated, but her injury is making it hard to keep that bold face. "I'm telling the truth! That was me! Your friend, Kris, was me! The real Kris may be a threat! I am your friend!"

(I can't stand this place anymore. Everyone forgetting me. No one recognizing me. My words are pointless.)

"But if that makes you feel better, do it. Bite my face off. I don't care anymore." Frisk angrily continued.

Just when Susie and her were becoming friends too. Everyone is getting taken away from Frisk. She doesn't want to be here anymore.

"Susie...I think she's telling us the truth," Ralsei started nervously. "Please, don't hurt her..."

Susie's hands were shaking. It was one thing to threaten someone, and something entirely different for someone to want to die. She didn't actually want to kill anyone. She had just snapped due to her worry for her friends. Her worry for Lancer, wherever he was. She actually like Kris as a friend. For this stranger to badmouth Kris was unsettling to her.

Sans slowly stepped out from behind the bush that he was hiding behind. "You heard the goat." He saw Susie jump in surprise. "Let go."

Susie hesitated and then let go of Frisk. "I wasn't actually going to do it," she mumbled angrily.

(Sans? Why did he...?) Frisk held onto her shoulder. It seemed the injury had opened up again due to being slammed, but she was trying to hide that fact and just tough it out. She looked at Sans and smiled. "Thank you, Sans."

Sans nodded silently. (I don't want to stay here anymore. It's weird that I followed her anyway.) Without saying anything else, he just walked away.

Frisk had a look of confusion on her face. (Why is he leaving? I don't get him...)

Then she looks at Ralsei, who already noticed that Frisk is bleeding. "What happened? Where's Lancer?"

As Ralsei healed her, he explained what happened. "The king. He...broke out. I'm not sure how though. He has Lancer locked up somewhere..." He stepped back once she was healed. "I kind of followed him up here so I could find you and Susie."

"He locked up his son?" The thought made Susie worry more. "He's terrible." She clenched her fists at her sides.

"How the heck did he escape?" Frisk wondered. She looked down at her hands. They aren't blue or anything. "I'm not sure how useful I'll be. Um. I'm not a Lightner. I feel like a lie." She nervously laughed. "But I want to do what I can to help Lancer."

"You did a good job helping those monsters earlier!" Ralsei said with a sincere smile. "I'm sure you will be very helpful to have with us!"

"Yeah. That's how I usually do things. Haha." Frisk replied and then looked at Susie. She went to say something to her. "Susie-" But Susie already walked away to start the search. Frisk sighed. She looked at Ralsei sadly. "I was finally a good friend to her and now I'm a stranger..."

"She will come around again...she's probably just really worried for Lancer." Ralsei sighed. "Let's try our best to fix this..."

"Right." Frisk followed and then paused. "Also, I'm sorry. I look different but... I'm still me. I'm sorry if it upsets you..."

"It doesn't bother me at all! And um, we're kind of in the same boat with that anyway..." Ralsei touched the side of his hat and smiled sadly. "You accepted me when I showed you what I really look like. Why wouldn't I do the same for you?"

Frisk blinked. That's right. Ralsei can relate somewhat. "Thanks, Fluffy Prince." She grinned. "That makes me feel a bit better. Believe me, I tried to tell you, but no matter what words I tried to say, nothing came out. It was weird, but I'll explain as we search." She runs ahead of Ralsei to catch up with Susie.

Ralsei watched as she ran forward. (I told her it didn't bother me...) His pace slowed down a bit. (I don't think any less of her, but something does seem off...)

....

As Asgore and Toriel were searching for Kris, they ended up walking past Toriel's house. Asgore suddenly stopped walking. "Tori...el." He had to correct himself. "Maybe...you should go inside. It's really dangerous out here."

"No! We need to keep looking!" Toriel snapped. "How can I go inside when Kris is out here?!"

"I will keep looking," Asgore said in a soothing voice. "I won't stop until I find her. But you need to stay safe for her sake."

"You can't be serious to go out alone! You're always so ridiculous. I can't stand by here!" Toriel tried to step ahead.

Asgore stopped her by grabbing her paw. "Please. Let me do it. I know we've had our...issues, but you know that I care about her. Just let me take care of it."

"I know! But you can't expect me to not do anything!" Toriel snapped and took her paw away. "But Kris! She could be..." Tears started come out. She covered her face and started to cry.

"She could...but she could also be alive. She could be out there looking for you." It hurt him to see her cry. He didn't want to upset her further by hugging her. "I want to find her and bring her back here. I don't want to risk your safety too."

"Fine. I'll listen." Toriel reluctantly listened. "You better call me as soon as you can if you find her." She looked away. "You better stay alive or I'll be mad."

Asgore had a warm smile. "I won't make you mad then. And I promise that I will call you."

Toriel makes her way inside an emergency shelter place along with others hiding there. She watched Asgore as he runs to search. (That big oaf... Why do I care for him still?)

...

Kris has been blown away from a carousel. As she is flung into a part of town, she lands to safety. (Ugh! That joker! He better not have tricked me.)

There she sees him. The skeleton. Sans. Kris's face turned dark and creepy. She blocks his way.

"So there you are." Kris holds up her sword. "I do not approve of you with my mom!" She slashes at him to threaten him.

Sans jumped back in surprise. "What is wrong with you?!" He tried to mask his fear. How could one not be scared? "Didn't your mom tell you? It was just a joke!"

"I don't believe you!" Kris shrieked like a mad woman. Something about her seemed mentally unstable. "She didn't tell me anything. How dare you say it's a joke! How dare you try to ruin my family!" She stepped forward to intimidate him more and raised her sword up to his face. "Don't go near my mom! I don't want you as a dad! It's gross!"

"Are you crazy?" Sans took a few steps back, his SOUL pounding. "I don't want to be your dad! Now, can you stop pointing that sword at me?!"

Kris coldly laughed. "I know people like you. They're good at lying and backstabbing. Just admit it!"

Her heart was pounding. She was sweating. Adrenaline was high. Flashbacks started happening. Things that scared her. Growing up as a child slave was hard. What's even harder is that people gave her lies a lot. Awful lies. To keep it simple, she absolutely hates liars. Even if Sans is telling the truth. A lie is a lie. Lies like that gotten her hurt. The consequences of them are severe. But even though this a small one, it is a huge one to her. Any type of fib makes her anxiety high. As if those awful things will happen again.

"Leave this town!" Kris threatened. "Otherwise, I will kill you!"

"Stop!" A familiar voice cried out.

It was Frisk. She ran in front of Sans and put her arms out to try to shield him. "Stop this senseless violence!"

That surprised Sans. (She's crazy too! She's going to get herself killed!)

Susie and Ralsei saw what Frisk was doing and rushed over to help her out. They were both more hesitant about it though since they didn't have the memory of Kris that Frisk did.

"Kris..." Ralsei smiled nervously. "I know we haven't really met the real you yet, but I'm sure that we could be friends! But...you need to stop threatening people."

Susie nodded even though she looked a little confused. "Yeah! I'd definitely like the idea of talking to you more if you uhh...didn't try to kill people."

(They're all crazy!) Sans thought.

"I'll hurt you all then!" Kris's hands gripped harder on the sword. She was breathing rapidly. She doesn't have a lot of control of her emotions right now. She wasn't realizing what she was saying at this rate. She was having a mental break down.

"I think you should calm down." Frisk walked towards Kris, making Sans on edge more. "How about you lay your sword down? We'll spare you, alright?"

Sans wasn't sure what to do at that point. He didn't know why they were all interfering since they barely even knew him. It didn't make sense to him.

Ralsei and Susie didn't budge from the threats. Just nodded in agreement. It felt tense and confusing to hear those words from someone they had thought was a friend.

Kris started to panic. She was outnumbered. She knew she doesn't stand a chance against the four of them. She didn't want to hurt Ralsei or Susie. It was Frisk and Sans she wanted. She started to sweat more.

"ARGH!" Kris yelled in frustration and started to run away into the flood of chaos.

"Wait, Kris!" Ralsei started to run after her without giving it a second thought. (She's going to get hurt!)

"Stop!" Before long, Susie joined in the chase too. Sans just sort of stood there awkwardly, waiting to see if Frisk would take off. He assumed so.

Frisk was about to leave, but she turned to Sans. "Sans... You're not hurt, are you?" She smiled sadly.

Sans shook his head. "Nah. She didn't really do anything." He paused. "Thanks..." He said it kind of quietly out of embarrassment, but Frisk heard it anyway.

"I need to go after them. I want to fix this place up." Frisk turned around. "Be safe."

"I'll come too." Sans stepped up so he was beside her. She looks surprised. "It beats watching the chaos from my window anyway."

"Oh, good idea. It's good to stick together." Frisk replied in her upbeat voice.

(I guess he might be looking for Toriel... At least we can keep him safe.)

The two of them ran towards where Kris was heading to.

....

Asgore was having trouble finding Kris. Each minute that he spent searching he got more and more worried. Each minute that he didn't find her was a sign that she may have been captured.

He sighed with his distress. He turned around to search in another area, and then he saw it. There was a group of people running towards a very chaotic and dangerous looking area. The one they were chasing after was Kris.

"Kris!" He yelled. He started to chase after her too. He didn't know why she was running, but he knew that he needed to stop before she got to that area. As he was running he pulled his phone out. It was a struggle to find Toriel's number while trying to run, but he was able to force his shaking paws to do it. "I found her!"

"Where is she?!" Toriel answered right away. After getting the information, she was able to catch up to where Asgore was at. Good thing it was close by.

Kris looks a little different. They assumed it was part of this chaos. Or maybe cosplay. Toriel sees Sans amongst the group of people and gets super angry. She snarled.

Kris stopped running and was out of breath. As everyone was drawing near to Kris, a loud voice came from another direction.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Toriel's voice boomed and blocked Kris and startled everyone.

"M-mom?" Kris stammered.

"You!" Toriel glared at Sans. "I thought I told you to stay away from Kris and stop lying that we are together!"

Frisk and Kris were surpised. Well, mostly Frisk. (Huh? So.. they aren't together?)

Frisk's heart no longer ached.

"Chill out, lady! I was trying to help her this time!" Sans argued.

Asgore put his hand on Toriel's shoulder with a nervous smile. "It's ok. I don't think he's doing anything wrong right now."

"No! He's a terrible person! He made Kris cry!" Toriel growled.

"Er. I cried?" Kris muttered under her breath. Looking towards Frisk, who kind of looked away.

Toriel glared towards Ralsei and Susie. "What were you guys doing? Were you bullying her?" Mama goat fumes intensifies.

"Uhh..." Susie felt strangely intimidated by her. (I can't just tell her that Kris threatened to kill someone!) She pushed Ralsei forward. "You tell her what we were doing!"

"Huh?" Ralsei looked up at Toriel and started to struggle with his words, also feeling intimidated by her glares. "Um, you see well...Kris kind of...we were just trying to help her, and...we weren't bullying her!"

"I see." Toriel had that frowned look. Then she glanced towards Frisk, who flinched.

"Oh. I see we have another human in town." Toriel gave a kind smile. "I'm sorry that we met under these circumstances."

"Er." Frisk stammered. What a mood swing she had. Especially when Toriel shot another glare at Sans.

"You're still here?" Toriel muttered. Kris glared along with her.

"Yeah...?" Sans looked so confused. "Was I supposed to leave or something?" The glares from both of them were starting to make him uncomfortable. (What strange people these are...)

"I think you should l-" Toriel was interrupted by a strange sound.

"HEE HEE HEE." It was Jevil. He had appeared. "I LIKE A GOOD TEA OF CHAOS! THIS IS GETTING GOOD!" With a snap of his fingers, everyone surrounding Kris has gotten sucked away from separate parts of chaos.

"Hey!" Kris yelled out.

"DON'T WANT THEM INVOLVED FOR THE GAME. CLEVER, AREN'T I?" Jevil laughed. "KRIS, WILL YOU COME CAUSE MORE CHAOS? IT'S FUN FOR A MICHIEVIOUS PERSON SUCH AS YOURSELF!"

"But what about Frisk and Sans?!" Kris pouted.

"DON'T WORRY! YOU'LL GET TO WATCH AND SEE. THE CHAOS I HAVE IN STORE FOR THEM! HEEHEE!" Jevil took Kris with him. They started to cause pranks and mischief together.

Ralsei wasn't sure what was going on with the world around him. There were these creepy things that looked like a carousel spinning in a circle around him. (Where are the others?)

He looked around in a panic. His friends were nowhere to be seen. "Susie! Frisk! Kris!" He thought that he spotted an opening that maybe he could slip through and get away, but then suddenly the different parts of the carousel were going towards him.

He kept jumping out of the way and trying his best not to get hit. There were too many to dodge all at once! He was never very good at it to begin with. He ended up getting knocked to the ground and hit a few different times.

He felt so dizzy...and who was that figure in the distance? "Kris...?" He mumbled. "Is th-that you?"

Kris was sitting on one of the Merry-Go-Round objects. "This place is great." She smirked.

"Pranks. Mischief. Chaos. It's all what I'm about to forget all the bad stuff."

"But...it's hurting people!" Ralsei winced as he tried to sit up, only to get hit again. "You don't really want that, right?"

"As long as my parents are safe, I don't really care." Kris continued. "No one other than them cared for me before. So why should I care for others who are fake? Jevil's deal lets me do what I want. It's great!"

"Not everyone is fake though! Some people would be willing to be your friend. I...I would be willing to be your friend!" Ralsei was starting to get teary eyed. "You seem like a nice person deep down..."

Kris scoffed. "Nice? The one rumored as the creepy girl?" She hopped off the carousel. "You don't know me. This face you see here, you think of that other human girl. You only care for her and confusing her with me!" She turned around. "Friends? Such a fake term."

Hearing that made Ralsei more upset. He would never believe something like that, but it was sad to him that Kris did. (What happened to her that made her this way?)

"It's not..." His strength was running out to keep arguing. He didn't want to give up though. "And I do care about you! I don't know you, but...it doesn't matter! I don't care about rumors or anything! Please, just give me a chance...I want to give you one."

"Urgh! Shut up!" Kris puts on a tsundere face. "You're dumb! You just play nice with everyone just so you can get your way. I'm not falling for it."

(He's just confused with that Frisk girl. He probably wants to get out to see her anyway. No one could ever like someone like me....) Kris thought angrily.

"I'm not playing nice...I would still want to learn who you are if you don't let me go! My other friends are probably getting hurt too though..." Ralsei trailed off as he started to feel weaker. "I'm sorry for making you upset..."

"Ugh! Stop saying sorry!" Kris yelled. "It's annoying. Go heal yourself or something."

(Why is this bothering me? Ugh! Dumb goat!)

For some reason, the chaos lessens around Ralsei that makes it stop damaging him. The chaos here is based on Kris's emotions. For feeling pity, it lessened. Realizing that, Kris runs away into Jevil.

"I-I don't want to be here! Take me to Frisk and that skeleton!" Kris stammered.

"HEEHEE OK!"

"My parents are safe, right?" Kris glared.

"SAFE AS CAN BE. WITH LESSER CHAOS. HEEHEE! IT WON'T BRING HARM!" Jevil chanted as he disappeared with Kris, leaving Ralsei with his thoughts.

Ralsei felt guilty for some reason. The things Kris said really got to him and he didn't know why. The thought of healing made him feel worse. He finally gave in and healed himself.

(If the chaos isn't hurting me anymore, then what's the point? Will I just be stuck here forever?) He shuddered at the thought. He wanted to make sure his friends were safe, but there really was no way to escape.

....

Toriel sits up from being unconscious. For some reason, the place she was in, was in the town. But also not in the town.

There was balloon animals everywhere blocking anywhere for escape.

"Kris?" Toriel called out. "Kris?!" She frantically looks around and trips out of distress.

As she was on the ground she heard Asgore's voice from somewhere, yelling out to her. He was frantically trying to get away too.

He noticed a gap in between two of the balloon animals and squeezed through, getting a bit scratched up in the process. He knelt down beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am." Toriel was a bit relieved to see someone familiar. But was about to brush the idea off until she saw Asgore's injury. "Oh dear... You're hurt."

"It's fine." Asgore gave her a reassuring smile. "Just a few scratches." He offered her his paw to help her up. "We should help the others."

Toriel hesitated to take his paw but she did anyway. She dug through her pocket. She got a handkerchief out. "Hold still first. That will.. um.. get infected if it doesn't get taken care of." She looks away in an annoyed way.

Asgore chuckled softly. (It's almost like when we first met. She would act like she didn't care.) He snapped out of it. (Stop thinking like that! She's clearly moving on!)

Toriel wraps the handkerchief as best as she could onto his arm. Asgore can smell the butterscotch scent on it. "There." She couldn't look at him, but she can feel his eyes on her. "You can quit staring."

"Sorry." Asgore looked away sadly. "Thank you for your help."

Toriel felt a little guilty, but she didn't say anything. "You're welcome. I'd do it for anyone." As if she was trying brush away any ounce of concern.

"I know you would." Asgore smiled sadly to himself. "Come on. We need to find a way out of here somehow."

Toriel followed Asgore amongst all the chaos. She took a moment, but she took his paw that made him jump. "Don't think anything of this. It's so we don't get lost..." She said in a grouchy tone.

Asgore's cheeks turned a little pink and he smiled. "Of course. We wouldn't want to get separated here."

....

Sans looked around his surroundings. It almost didn't occur to him at first that Frisk was there with him through his fear. It was all so weird! There was chaos everywhere.

He tried to hide his fear from her, but it was still visible. "What is-"

"Oh good, you're here." Frisk smiled towards Sans. She feels a little more comfortable talking to him since she found out about him and Toriel not being together. "I know this may sound weird, but I'm used to this sort of thing." There wasn't any hint of fear in her tone. She looked determined.

Frisk looked around. No one but her and Sans was there. "I guess we'll have to find everyone again. We're going to need them if we're going to fix this."

"Yeah..." Sans took a subtle step closer to her. "This is insane. How will we get out of this mess?"

Frisk was about to answer, until a weird laugh came out. There spawned Jevil. Kris was also there, but being a bystander.

"PIIP PIIP, LET'S RIDE THE CAROUSEL GAME!" Jevil laughed.

Three rows of horses appeared and they fly across the arena. They headed towards where Sans and Frisk were at. Kris was clapping in delight as if she was enjoying a show.

"What the heck?!" Sans started to run to get away, but there were so many going at them at once. He ended up getting hit. Frisk heard a thump as he fell to the ground with a yell of pain. "Ugh!"

"Sans!" Frisk ran over to Sans as Jevil and Kris were laughing as the carousel kept trying to hit Sans more. Frisk held onto him, shielding him from the rest of the attack. She wasn't worried about dying since she sees a STAR nearby that she can heal from.

It made Sans confused. (Why is she trying so hard to help me?) The pain made it hard to move, but he tried to get up. He wanted to help her too.

The carousel disappeared. Jevil was prepping his next attack. "CHAOS! CHAOS!"

Frisk struggled to look at Sans. Her back feels bruised. She backed away from him. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I couldn't protect you the first time."

"I'm alright." Sans stood up slowly. "Are you...how are you? Did you get hurt too bad?" For some reason being in such a dangerous situation made him feel like he actually wanted to help her. The way she protected him mostly. He didn't understand why she did it.

"I'm just peachy." Frisk walked towards a star. Sans couldn't see what she was doing, but when she touched it, she miraculously healed. "Ok, I'm better now." Frisk smiled.

Sans stared in confusion. "I will just pretend that made sense...along with a lot of other things that happened today..."

The star disappeared for some reason. It made Frisk more alert. (Why did it-?)

All of a sudden, scythes were heading towards Frisk as Jevil cheered. "HA HA! LET'S MAKE THE DEVILSKNIFE!"

"Watch out!" Sans warned. He grabbed her hand and helped her to dodge a few. He quickly pulled his hand away. "He's so unpredictable. We have to be careful," he said with an angry glance at Jevil.

Frisk kind of blushed. (Oh my gosh, he held my hand!) She held her own hand in a way to not lose that feeling. She snaps out of it. She looks towards Kris, who seemed to be distracted by something.

Kris noticed from a distance, since both her and Jevil are basically in the air, that there was a familiar figure going towards where Ralsei is at.

...

The Chaos King has had a grand time pillaging the town. Taking everyone as hostage. He stumbles across Ralsei. He let out a giant grin. "Your friends had abandoned you. That makes this easier for me."

"Huh?" Ralsei hadn't even noticed that he was there. When he did see him, he started to get scared. "They didn't abandon me!" He said, trying to hide his fear. "They aren't like that..."

The King laughed and turned to the chaotic monsters. "Take him away!" The monsters grabbed onto Ralsei, restricting him from any movement.

The King walks away as they were doing that. He wants to find a certain human girl to have fun with.

Ralsei tried to struggle, but it was like he couldn't move at all. The monsters didn't even seem to feel him trying to get away. (He's going to hurt my friends again!) The thought made him more frantic. (I need to warn them somehow!) His heart was pounding.

The chaotic monsters took Ralsei to a chaotic prison place. They threw Ralsei in there and had him enclosed in it. Across from him, Lancer spotted him.

"Well flip my flapjacks, you got caught too!" Lancer exclaimed.

"Lancer!" Ralsei grabbed the bars and smiled at him. "You're ok! We were really worried about you!" Even though it wasn't exactly fun to get locked up again, he was relieved to see that Lancer was alright. He didn't seem all that scared either. That also helped calm his nerves.

"That's me!" Lancer put on a goofy smile then gotten serious. "Are Susie and blue girl Kris alright?"

"I wish I knew..." Ralsei sighed. "We all were separated by this monster..." Then he remembered. Lancer didn't know about Frisk. "Lancer...Kris isn't who we thought she was. There was someone else inside of her body when she was with us. The real Kris...well, I believe that she can change. She isn't as nice though."

"What?!" Lancer exclaimed but he felt super confused. "If Kris isn't Kris, then who is she? Kris is mean?! Le shock!!!"

"The Kris we knew is actually named Frisk. She's super nice...but Kris I think is just troubled. Maybe if we ever get out of here, we could become friends with her. Although, she didn't really seem to like that idea...m-maybe she just needs time!"

Everything that happened that day made Ralsei doubt things more than ever. Himself, mostly. But also...it was making him doubt his friendships.

Lancer frowned. "I sure hope she could become nice. I do know the feeling because of my...dad." He looked down. "He's planning on making everyone that's a prisoner a slave. He's gone crazier than usual. He said killing wouldn't matter. Slaves would be more useful to have."

"Slaves?" Ralsei repeated. (This can't be our new life. Our friends will fix this...right?) He felt especially bad since Lancer was the King's son. It was horrible that his own dad would do that to him. "I'm sorry...it must be hard. I'm um...glad that we have each other as company."

"Yeah." Lancer did the pouty sticking tongue out face. Then smiled. "I'm sure our friends will save us! Susie and uh....Friskies Cat Food!"

Ralsei laughed. "Her name is FRISK. And I sure hope so. I hope they're safe...it was pretty bad when I got attacked. None of them has healing magic either..."

"Oh... Well, the FunGang isn't all here so it shouldn't be hopeless!" Lancer fumbled with his fingers. He was worried too....


	5. Chapter Five

Meanwhile, as Sans and Frisk was dealing with Jevil, he had stopped attacking as he saw the Chaos King appear. Plus, he was feeling weird that Frisk offered him MERCY a lot.

"What's he doing here?!" Kris yelled at Jevil.

"HEE HEE! THIS IS PART OF THE FUN! BYE BYE!" Jevil disappears as Kris falls onto the ground. The Chaos King licked his lips as he approaches Kris, who looked up at him.

The King eyes Frisk too. "Oh. There's TWO women. Hahaha. This is great."

Kris kind of struggles as the King goes to her first. (That stupid imp got me hurt!)

"We'll continue where we left off last time-" The Chaos King goes to grab Kris. Frisk runs towards Kris at full speed. She distracts the King.

"Not this time, pig!" Frisk yelled out as she throws a random chaotic item at him.

"Ugh!" The King growled, looking towards Frisk. Kris uses this as an opportunity to escape.

"So long!" Kris yelled out, leaving Frisk behind that she was able to escape. "He can have you instead!"

"Hey!" Frisk exclaimed. (So selfish... Even after I helped her!)

The King grinned and grabbed a hold of Frisk's arm. His face drew close to hers. He panted and drooled with that horrid bad breathe.

"You look better than her. Since you're not a Lightner, you'll have a special place in my dungeon." The King smiled wider as Frisk struggled to keep her face away from that wretched, stinky tongue.

"Hey!" Sans stepped in front of the two so the King would see who it was. "Get away from her!" He didn't even have a stomach, but yet he still felt like throwing up. Watching what was going on was so disgusting. He couldn't just stand there silently.

The King looked at Sans, in an amused tone. "I don't think so. This girl is my property. My little play thing."

Frisk tried to use a self-defense technique on the King, but he was too strong and big. He laughed in amusement.

"It's too dangerous! Run!" Frisk pleaded.

The King grabbed Frisk by her throat and lifted her off the ground. He frowned. "Don't look at him like that. Your eyes should only be for me now." Then his smile turned wider. "You're fitting enough to be my queen."

"You're disgusting!" Sans said angrily. "I said let her go! You have no right to treat her like that. I don't care who you are!" He didn't budge from his spot.

"S-Sans." Frisk choked. She tried to talk, but her air was getting blocked.

The King summoned spades to threaten Sans. "You don't tell me what to do." He feels so almighty and powerful in this world. His grip tightens on Frisk's throat as he draws her closer to him.

Sans still didn't budge. He was scared, but his anger was stronger. Anyone who was terrible enough to treat someone like property didn't deserve any MERCY in his eyes. It was enough to make him snap.

His vision was blurred with rage, as three abnormally large bones jutted out of the ground towards the King. Normally, he would be shocked. He had never summoned anything so powerful before. However, he kept his strong face. "I don't know how all those other monsters reacted, but I'm not one to take orders from anyone either. I guess we do have one thing in common after all."

The King had a prideful smile and tried to use his spades to knock the bones away. But he was too slow. His smile faded as the bones lunged into his arm that was holding Frisk. He dropped her and she had a coughing fit as the King fell backwards.

Frisk wasn't able to tell what really happened as she was struggling to get some air again. Her vision went from blurry to normal. She had trouble getting up to get away from the King.

Sans saw her struggling and hurried over to her. "We have to go, now!" He helped her up by grabbing her wrist and practically forcing her to her feet. He didn't mean to seem rude towards her, but he was freaked out since he was back to his senses.

Frisk tried keeping up. Sans was actually really fast compared to the Sans she had known. But the place started to shift due to the chaos that they ran into a corner. As they turned around, there was the King. He had a lot of spades summoned and his chain out. He put out a wide smile.

"Checkmate." The King laughed.

....

As Kris ran away to escape from the King, Frisk's expressions towards her comes to mind. Why would she protect her like that? After Kris had tried to kill her?

This feeling...

Overwhelming sensation of guilt came across her.

(Ugh! No! I shouldn't pity! I shouldn't-) Kris's thoughts were interrupted.

"Kris!" It was Susie's voice. She had gotten away somehow. "What was that all about?!"

Kris just stayed quiet. This is the Kris Susie has known before Frisk. The real Kris. The quiet and creepy faced Kris. She would always hardly say anything to Susie. All Kris did was look away in an irritated way.

"Annoying." Kris mumbled underneath her breath.

"What was that?" Susie took a step forward. "What the heck is wrong with you? Don't you see how bad this is?!"

Her memories came flooding back. Of before she traveled with the fun gang. She was so mean to everyone. She didn't know what friendship was. They helped her to change into someone who was nicer.

"Look," Susie started with a sigh. "I know this whole thing is confusing for you. But we all still want to be your friend! Traveling with the fun gang helped me when I needed it. If I can change then I know for SURE that you can!" She said angrily.

"That wasn't me!" Kris snapped. "It was all a lie! It was that stupid Frisk girl! She robbed everything and everyone from me! No one would be that way to me before all of that. Just go to her and leave me alone! I hate yours and everyone's pity!"

Her fists clenched and she looked down. "I'm not a Lightner. I probably only became that way because of her!"

"You really think that means anything to us? To anyone? You were there to whole time even though you couldn't talk to us! You're part of the gang!" Susie kicked a nearby rock out of anger. "The only one who thinks any less of you is yourself!"

"I only became that way because of her!" Kris argued. "You didn't even care for me until she came into the picture. You and everyone else would give me the cold shoulder!"

Kris would think back on her pranks with people. Some people wouldn't take it lightly for her being a prankster. She also feels like it was due to the fact she is a human. If something triggered her, she would go into a mental breakdown. Causing more monsters to look at her in disgust. She was deemed as the creepy and quiet kid growing up. Her hatred grew and she became colder around people other than her adopted family. She made it aware that she couldn't care for anyone but herself and her family. Her family has always been so patient and caring towards her being this way. They would even laugh at her mischief. The mean pranks were towards outside of her family. Susie was always mean to Kris. Honestly, she was intimidated by her because she was creepier than her.

Yet Susie cares for Kris now? After all this time? Kris doesn't believe it.

"That's because I was in the wrong! I was just a bully who wanted to hurt others, but like I said, traveling with the fun gang helped me. It wasn't because your personality changed. Yeah, Frisk helped out some. So what? So did Lancer and Ralsei!" Susie snapped back.

Kris just remained quiet and irritated. She felt a guilt about Frisk again. It seems everyone around her has become genuine. But Kris can't help but feel jealous because of Frisk.

It's her own envy making her this way and that isn't good. It's only making her feel worse. Seeing Ralsei like that earlier made her feel bad too. That dang stupid innocent look that he cried.

Those tears moved Kris. She remembers how he would blush around Frisk and stuff in her body. It was really cute.

...what?

(Why am I thinking this stuff?! Ugh!) Kris thought.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll stop." Kris grumbled.

"Good. Let's go beat that Chaos King and other weird thing once and for all!" Susie went to walk away but then paused. "Kris...when I got separated I wasn't able to see anyone else. What happened to the others?"

"Ralsei gotten captured... I think..." Kris grumbled. "And I left Frisk behind with that fat King. As for Lancer, I assume he's captured too. Haven't seen him." She folded her arms. "That thing has a name. He's Jevil. He's alright.... I think." She said in a defending tone.

"Ralsei told us that Lancer did get captured." Susie sighed. "I guess we'll see about Jevil. I WILL fight him if he hurts anyone I care about."

"Follow me. I'll show you where they're at." Kris leads Susie towards the direction she abandoned Frisk at.

....

Back where the Chaos King is cornering Frisk and Sans.

"Come back, tasty one." The King motions towards Frisk. "You're surrounded." Chaotic monsters start to appear. Frisk does her own thing to give MERCY each battle towards them. The King seemed troubled.

"Not surrounded anymore." Frisk did a cocky smile.

"Haha. Clever woman." The King motioned his head towards unconscious Toriel and Asgore that are being captured. Frisk looks shocked as they get carried away.

"No! Let them go!" Frisk yelled.

"If you don't come with me." The King started. "I'll kill them. I even got your goat friend. He'll be dead too if you don't come with me and be mine. Isn't that merciful of me?"

Frisk shuddered.

"Better yet, I'll let everyone go. I just want you, girl." The King licked his lips as more chaotic enemies had appeared in swarms.

"I..." Frisk bit her lip. It's either her or the whole town. She wanted to look at Sans, but didn't. She responded to the King. "I'll let you have me. So please... Just let everyone go..."

Frisk would rather put others before herself. It doesn't matter anyway... Right? She started to walk forward towards the King.

"Frisk, wait!" Sans called out. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want Frisk's friends to get killed. But he didn't like the thought of her being with him. He ended up attacking the King again.

The King had chaotic enemies protect him. They dispersed. He frowned. "If you do that again, I will order the enemies to snap off the goat's head."

"Sans! Don't...!" Frisk looked back at Sans. "Please..."

Sans froze at that, then looked up at the King with an intense anger. "You're lucky this time. I would have been happy to just kill you."

"Not like you have a choice." The King did an evil smile. "Your choices don't matter here."

Kris and Susie were in the corner. They overheard everything that was going on.

(That idiot actually believes he would do that?) Kris thought.

"That's it! Time to smash him!" Susie said angrily. She started to walk forward. "I'm tired of this guy always-"

Kris grabs Susie. "Don't. It's suicide to out there with those enemies constantly spawning."

Susie pulled away. "They're going to hurt them! We can't just do nothing! Unless you have some other idea to help them, this is the only choice!"

Kris thought for a moment and then concocted an idea. "Jevil." She murmured. That gave Susie a weird look and Kris repeated herself. "Jevil's causing all of this chaos, right?"

Susie still looked skeptical. "This Jevil guy better be on our side. If not we could end up getting into more trouble. But I guess...it's better than just attacking. Where is he?"

"I don't know. He could be-" Kris was interrupted.

"HEE HEE. DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY MY NAME?"

There was Jevil. Appearing out of no where. He was bouncing around on rubber ducks.

"Jevil, didn't we had a deal? I thought you were going to keep my parents safe." Kris growled.

"OH! I DID! THEY DIDN'T LIKE MY BALLOON ANIMALS WELL. SO THEY FLED!" Jevil laughed.

"Look dude," Susie started. "As much I'd love to waste hours goofing around, we have a problem. That filthy king is trying to mess with my friends! Can you help us?"

"WHY SHOULD I? IT'S TOO MUCH FUN! CHAOS! CHAOS!"

Jevil laughed.

"Why are you listening to the King?" Kris questioned. "Aren't you far more stronger? You don't need him for your chaos."

"I AM, I AM." Jevil nodded. "THE KING MADE THINGS FUN. LIKE A GAME. HEE HEE!"

Kris's face darkened and gotten angry. She aggressively grabbed Jevil by his collar. "You listen here, imp. Your chaos can help those in danger. You already made a deal with me and broke it. If you made a deal with him, break it too. I offer another deal. Get rid of him. Bring him all the chaos you want."

Jevil kind of swooned with Kris being aggressive to him. Plus, he loves making deals. His deals make no sense anyway. He laughed loudly. "CHAOTIC GIRL! YOU HAVE YOURSELF A DEAL!" He poofs out from her grasp and appeared to the King, who was in the process of taking Frisk away. He looked at Jevil.

"What do you w-" The King's voice was cut off by a tornado of miscellaneous things. It didn't harm Frisk at all. The King was yelling. "I thought we had a deal!"

Jevil kept producing more chaotic things to mess with the King. "FUN, FUN! YOU REALLY THOUGHT I WAS ON YOUR SIDE? YOU WERE JUST AN EXTRA TO THE SHOW!"

Frisk looked at everything that was going on. She was in a bit of a daze since her anxiety was sky high. She almost was taken away by the King. She heard a bunch of muffled voices coming towards her.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Sans had noticed that she was in a daze. "Can you hear me? Frisk!"

Susie ran over too. "Frisk, snap out of it! We have to help the others!"

"Oh, sorry!" Frisk returned to her senses. She did a sigh of relief. She noticed Kris with them, but Kris looked away from her. "Glad to see you changed sides."

"I-it's not like I wanted to or anything, idiot!" Kris went towards the direction where the prison was. Frisk just shrugged at the remark.

(I get it. She's that anime trope. A tsundere.) Frisk shook her head.

"And to answer your question, I'm fine." Frisk replied to Sans. Then she clutched the sides of her arms as she starts to follow behind Kris and Susie. "Just a bit shaken up..." She admitted.

"Good." Sans let out a sigh of relief. He started to walk behind her. He can't blame her for the way that creep was acting towards her. Any girl would act like that in that situation.

They ended up getting to the dungeon area. It was extremely unsettling. Almost the entire town had been locked up there. The conditions weren't the best either. Sans found himself looking around nervously. It creeped him out.

Frisk didn't hesitate and started to free everyone. Monsters murmured about another human being around. But a lot of them thanked her for doing it. Kris was more so looking for her parents, but she couldn't find them yet. A lot of people were getting freed. As they kept getting deeper in the dungeon, they all found Ralsei and Lancer.

Lancer started bouncing in joy in his cell. "Ralsei! It's the fun gang!" Then looked at Frisk. "That must be Cat Food!" Then towards Sans. "And... Mr. Bones!" Then looked at Kris. "Ah! Mean blue girl?!"

Kris just looked away in a pouty expression.

Ralsei's mood quickly lifted upon hearing that. He stood up and walked over to the bars of the cell. "Frisk, Susie, Sans! ....Kris?" It was a strange feeling that he got. It was relief, but also confusion. This person who had taunted him when he was hurt...he wanted to hug her. To thank her for saving him. It didn't make sense to him why he felt that way since he didn't really know her that well yet.

Frisk opened up the cell with the help of Susie's ax. Lancer was released first.

"Susie!" Lancer hugged her. "I'm so happy dappy that you're alright!!"

"Uhh...you too!" Susie smiled nervously. She was really relieved to see him safe. She awkwardly patted his back. Susie was never really one for hugs.

Kris hears Toriel's and Asgore's voices. "Mom? Dad?!" She runs off in that direction to free them.

While she was doing that, Frisk releases Ralsei. "Sorry we took so long."

"It's ok!" Ralsei walked out and smiled sadly. "Um..." He slowly hugged Frisk. "I'm sorry...it's just such a relief."

Frisk pats Ralsei's back. "Aw, it's alright. I know you must have been scared."

Kris comes back with Toriel and Asgore. Immediately, Kris didn't like that they were hugging but she didn't say anything.

"Goodness, this was a nightmare." Toriel rubbed her head. She noticed Sans, but she was too tired to glare at him. She just pretended he wasn't there.

Ralsei stepped back and looked at Kris. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what. It was just awkward with what had happened. "Does anyone need to be healed?" He asked while fumbling with his paws nervously.

"Sans, don't you need to be healed?" Frisk goes to him and asks. "Didn't you get hurt earlier?"

Sans nodded. Ralsei went over to him and healed him. "There you go!" He said with a smile. He still looked sad though.

"Heh. Thank you."

"You're very welcome!"

Susie looked at Lancer. "You good, dude?" He definitely seemed good. It just worried her with everything. He had probably been locked up the longest, and by his own dad at that.

"Yup! Especially since all you guys are here now!" Lancer looks at Frisk. Then Kris. Then back at Frisk. This goes on for awhile.

"What?" Kris grumbled.

"So Kris was Frisk? Or Kris was Frisk?" I am confusion!" Lancer asked.

"Wait...Kris was Frisk?" Sans asked. "What is the teardrop kid talking about?"

Toriel and Asgore weren't listening to the conversation to realize what was going on. They were chatting with other monsters that became freed.

"Err.. So.. Basically...!" Frisk started. "I was Kris. Somehow, my SOUL was entrapped inside of her. I don't know how it happened! Therefore, I was her for a day. But no matter how hard I tried to tell everyone about my name and who I really am, my words... Were blocked off. Like a curse of restriction of some sort. So... um.. Kris was able to rip my SOUL out after I had fallen asleep."

That explains how Frisk gotten hurt by Kris.

"Yeah, you fell asleep from crying your eyes out because of this guy." Kris pointed to Sans and glared. "He seems to want to cause all sorts of problems."

Sans looked away with an aggravated huff. "It's not like I was trying to make her cry. It was just a joke that she took seriously."

Frisk's expression changed to sadness. She started to feel sad again. (Well, at least he doesn't realize why I cried... right?) She turned away to walk away. She doesn't want to hear anymore.

"Pfft. You obviously don't understand girls." Kris mocked, not noticing Frisk was leaving.

Sans just ignored Kris. Her attitude was annoying to him anyway. "Where are you going?" He asked Frisk.

He felt a little bad that he made her cry. It wasn't that sour Kris that he upset. It was Frisk. Someone who had been nothing but kind to him since he's been talking to her more and helping her. (Now that I think about...she's the first person I've really gotten close to.)

"Oh, uh." Frisk gotten startled. "You believe that? It's crazy, isn't it? Haha." She awkwardly laughed to hide any sadness in her voice.

"Yeah...crazy." Sans did sound sad though. "Just so you know...I definitely didn't mean to make you that upset."

Apologizing like that caused a big and surprising change of attitude from him. He seemed so genuinely upset that it was shocking for the people around him. It was so sudden too.

"Oh, it's ok!" Frisk rubbed her arm, awkwardly. "I'm just sensitive sometimes. Sorry."

Anything to cover up the fact the she has feelings. But, her feelings are a bit confused right now since this isn't the Sans she knew. It's... Strange. Why does her heart ache again? Why does it also feel tender from his apology?

"Sensitive is ok sometimes...I guess..." Sans admitted. He remembered back to when he thought she was an idiot crybaby. (I guess it's better than being a complete jerk like Kris anyway.)

While that conversation was going on, Lancer was reunited with Rouxls as well. They were chatting along with Toriel and Asgore.

Suddenly, there was an abrupt shaking coming from outside.

"What's happening?" Lancer yelped.

"I don't knoweth!" Rouxls stepped to the side closer to Lancer.

Susie's eyes widened with the force of it. "What is going this?!" She yelled more angrily. Ralsei didn't say anything, but looked around in fear. Frisk stumbled a bit from the shaking. Sans took a step closer to Frisk and tried to steady her.

Everyone gathers outside to check out what's going on. Jevil has the king inside a giant rubber ball, bouncing around the town. It started to destroy places.

"CHAOS, CHAOS! WHAT FUN! WHAT A WIDE WORLD TO SPREAD IT!" Jevil dances around.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Kris yelled at Jevil.

"CAPTURED THE KING, I DID! MORE CHAOS TO SPREAD!" Jevil laughed.

"Well, quit it!" Kris snapped. "How about you get rid of everything?"

Jevil ignores her.

"IT'S SO EXCITING!" Jevil was talking to himself.

"Um, Jevil?" Ralsei started timidly. "I don't know if you realize how bad this is, but...you're causing a lot of problems! Please stop destroying things!"

Smells like chaos. Jevil is laughing incomprehensibly.

"OH, SHOULD I? SHOULDN'T I? IT WILL DEPEND IF YOU ALL DEFEAT ME!" Jevil announced. "IF I AM DEFEATED, I'LL LEAVE. IF NOT, I WON'T. DO WE HAVE A DEAL?"

Lancer was clinging onto Rouxls. Toriel was holding onto Asgore. She was a bit scared and didn't realized that she was doing so. "Kris, come. It's too dangerous."

Kris readies her weapon. "No. I will protect you! Stay back!"

"Kris." Asgore's voice was stern, despite the slight blush on his cheeks. He wrapped an arm around Toriel. "Listen to her. We're your parents. It's our job to protect YOU."

"DEAL?" Jevil repeated.

"Deal!" Kris said without hesitation.

Jevil smiled and formed a barrier around the Fun Gang and Sans. "NO INTERRUPTIONS. NO PARENTS WILL BE HURT. I STICK TO MY DEALS."

Toriel and Asgore yelled in unison. "Kris!"

"I CAN DO ANYTHING!" Jevil exclaimed as he sends his attacks towards everyone.

Everyone was able to dodge it.

"I don't think we should hurt him!" Frisk suggested as Kris goes to attack Jevil and slashes at him. He just laughs at her.

"That's not how I work." Kris snapped.

"Sorry, Frisk and Ralsei," Susie said. She pulled out her ax. "I can't let him get away with the stuff he did!"

"Heh. Let me help with that." Sans's voice sounded eerie. Him and Susie both attacked at the same time. Nothing.

"Please, stop!" Ralsei pleaded. "Can we try to talk to him more?"

"NU-HA! I NEVER HAD SUCH FUN!!" Jevil dances around everywhere. He targets Ralsei for an attack. A vicious scythe started to aim for him. Kris had memories flash back of Ralsei.

Oh, sweet, innocent Ralsei.

(Why am I doing this?! Ugh!!!) Kris reacts right away.

"RAAAA!" Kris hurries towards Ralsei and takes a hit for him instead. She falls backwards.

"Kris!" Ralsei reached forward immediately and stumbled from catching her. (She....took a hit? For me? She must be changing!)

He found it difficult to heal her with his arms being used to hold her up, but he managed to do it. "Th-thank you." He smiled at her. "It was um...really nice of you to do that."

Kris angrily blushed. She felt nice from his sweet words, but her tsundere side comes out. "D-dummy! You shouldn't just dawdle and take it!" She huffs and runs towards Jevil in her flustered state to attack again.

Ralsei sighed. (She's still mad at me?) He shook those thoughts away. (She's right. I should probably be more careful. If she has to help me again, she really won't be happy.)

A bunch of strange looking bubbles went towards Susie. She got frustrated and tried to use her ax to pop them, but for some reason it didn't work. The bubbles popped around her, causing her to lose some HP. "What the heck?!"

Frisk steps forward towards Jevil. Offering her hand sweetly. She uses MERCY.

"We don't have to fight. I'm sure your chaos can be put more for other uses!" Frisk exclaimed in an upbeat tone.

"WHAT IS THIS FEELING?" Jevil flails his arms.

"That warm fuzzy feeling is because of being offered MERCY!" Ralsei said as he healed Susie. "It feels nice, doesn't it?"

Sans watched in anticipation of his response. (It's crazy that actually works on some enemies.) He was kind of interested to see if it would work on him.

"IT'S... IT'S..." Jevil continued. "NEEDS MORE CHAOS!!"

Jevil produces more chaos stuff. Bombs with hearts started to shower towards Frisk. Frisk managed to get away from it all.

Frisk offers more and more MERCY despite the fact that she's being attacked.

(What is she doing? She's going to get herself killed like that!) Sans thought. He attacked Jevil despite Frisk offering MERCY.

(It doesn't make any sense! How is she giving MERCY still to someone who has hurt us so much?) But then he found himself strangely admiring her. Someone who could keep the same strong morals after being hurt.

Sans wasn't very good at showing MERCY. He didn't even know where to start, or if he would make an impact since he didn't know what to say. But...

"Yeah. Uhh...let's be friends?" He offered awkwardly.

"FRIENDS?!" Jevil hasn't heard that term in awhile. It makes him feel weird. He started to get tired.

Jevil's pulling out all the stops. Something terrible is coming. "HERE'S MY FINAL CHAOS!"

Everyone braced themselves for the worst. Jevil had proved to cause a tough battle. His final chaos would have to be something truly terrible.

A bunch of scythes fell from the sky, causing blasts. Kris helps out Ralsei from the blasts. Toriel and Asgore were freaking out behind the scenes. Lancer was anxiously watching too. Frisk kept stumbling and having trouble dodging them quick enough since the blasts were huge, but she didn't realize a scythe was over her head.

"Move!" Sans yelled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way quickly. The way he pulled her made her end up really close to him with his arms around her. "Are you alright?" He backed up.

Frisk turns away. She's too flustered. Sans felt so warm to her. His closeness made her heart pound. "I-I'm fine!"

Before he can even notice her acting that way, there was a huge scythe falling from the sky. Everyone was moving out of the way, but Ralsei was too slow. Kris tackles into Ralsei, causing her to topple onto him.

At first, Ralsei thought that he had been hit by the scythe. He hesitated to open his eyes, but when he did he saw what really happened. His face started to turn red with how close Kris was. For some odd reason, he didn't want to move.

"Um...Kris?" He started nervously. It made him feel so confused. He wanted to be near her more than when Frisk was in her body. He couldn't tell if she felt the same way or not though.

Kris started speaking gibberish and pushed him away. Her heart was pounding and her blush formed onto her face. "Stop spacing out! D-dummy! Hmph!"

"Sorry!" Ralsei sat up and looked to the side, not being able to look at her in the face. It hurt him to be yelled at by her again. He didn't understand that she was just tsundere.

Kris was about to say something. She's only mean to him due to her jealousy with Frisk. She feels bad taking it out on him. But she couldn't make out any words.

As Jevil's attack had finished.

Jevil is truly exhausted!

Susie put her ax away and rubbed her hands together with a smile. "Nice! We did it!"

Ralsei stood up and cast his pacify spell, making Jevil stop everything. He puts on a surprised stance with his tongue hanging out. Ralsei sighed quietly before turning around to the others. "Ok, we're safe!"

"WHAT FUN!" Jevil shouted. "I'M EXHAUSTED! I COULD SLEEP FOR ANOTHER 100 YEARS!"

He poofed away any chaos that was around. Making the town go back to normal. Even made the King disappear with it. Lancer was going to say something, but.... (I guess this is for the best.)

"UEE HEE HEE. A DEAL'S A DEAL!" Jevil dances around Kris, then Sans. "FRIENDS ARE CHAOTIC! WHAT A DELIGHT!!"

"Yeah!" Sans replied a bit nervously. "Friends can be!" He found it strange to call him a friend. It wasn't really a term that Sans used lightly. If he considered anyone a friend at that point, it would be Frisk. The rest were more like...people that he could stand.

"BUDDIES OL' PALSIES! CHAOS IS MY ONLY FRIEND! AND I THRIVE FOR MORE OF IT!" Jevil laughed.

Lancer goes to Jevil. "I can hold a room for you in my castle! For I am the new king! You can have all the chaos you want!"

Jevil bounces with joy. Lancer continued. "Just keep my dad in check." He looked at his feet.

"FRET NOT, TEARDROP. I WILL!" Jevil twists away and disappears into thin air.

Lancer stays silent for a while. Frisk goes to him. "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah." Lancer's head squished in sadness. "I had failed being a king. Failed to having a good dad."

"Hey, you didn't fail!" Susie walked over and made herself get down to his level since he was a lot shorter than her. "The things your dad did aren't your fault!"

"Yeah!" Ralsei joined them. "You're doing a great job. We all think you're a good king!"

"You didn't predict this would happen. We're all safe now, aren't we?" Frisk smiled.

Lancer looked at Kris too to see if she'll also encourage him for his tears. But noticed something. "You aren't blue?!"

Kris blinks and looks down at herself. She's in her normal attire. Her weapon is gone too.

"I have been lied to! We would have been blue buddies!" Lancer joked that almost made Kris laugh.

There was a sound of Toriel's and Asgore's voices heading towards Kris.


	6. Chapter Six

"Kris!" Asgore called out. Him and Toriel were running together towards Kris. They both embraced her in a tight hug, crying tears of relief.

Frisk stares at Kris hugging them. Those... Were her parents at some point. The friends she knew. They aren't them. She has a feeling she'll never see them again. Looking at that little family, she smiles a bit. A sad smile.

(I don't know where to go at this point...) Frisk thought. She decided not to say anything to anyone and just left with her confused thoughts on how she should feel.

Sans noticed her walking away. (Where is she going?) He made sure no one was paying attention and started to slowly follow behind her without her noticing.

Frisk continued walking with her thoughts. (I can't just go hug mom and dad like that. They aren't them. They don't know me.)

Frisk kept walking until she was almost near the edge of town. (Sans didn't know me either. No sign of Papyrus. What even is this place? Why am I here? For what purpose? I don't feel like I belong. It's a bit obvious at this point. I....) Her shoulders started to droop and she looks down.

It made Sans upset to see her like that. He started to quicken his pace until he was just a few feet behind her. "Frisk."

Frisk jumped in surprise. "Ah!" Then spun around to see Sans. "Oh, Sans. You scared me.." She laughed nervously. (I thought I was alone...)

"Sorry about that." Sans had a surprisingly sincere smile on his face. "Why'd you walk away like that?"

"Oh." Frisk looks down. "There's something I haven't told you yet." Her heart's starting to pound a bit.

"Well...would you like to? I can listen." Sans had never really been in a situation like that before. Offering to listen to someone's troubles. Usually he just wouldn't care enough to do that. Maybe it was because he was just in a fight and could've died. Maybe it was because of stress. He had been feeling a bit off all throughout that day anyway. Maybe...it was something else entirely. Something good. Something warm inside of his soul that he didn't know he had.

"I..." Frisk couldn't even look at Sans. Honestly, she's scared to say it, but holding it in for so long. She just couldn't anymore. "I don't belong here."

"What? Of course, you belong here!" Sans was confused about what she meant. He didn't know everything that she had been through. To him, she was just a slightly strange person who really loved spending time in nature and had a strong set of morals. "What makes you think that you don't?"

Frisk shook her head frantically. She just wanted to cry, but she didn't. "I know you, but you didn't know me. Neither did mom- I mean... Toriel and Asgore. No one knows me from here." She puts her hand onto her forehead and bitterly smiled. "It's like I'm in a different universe. I don't belong here. The Sans I knew. He was different. I shared a long adventure with him and his brother. But coming here... I don't understand why I'm here." She paused a bit and then continued. "I feel like a mistake. I don't even know if I can go back to my universe. My home. My parents aren't here. Toriel and Asgore have Kris... and Kris and I... We don't get along well so it wouldn't work out."

All of that stuff sounded crazy to Sans. Different universes? A long journey with him and Papyrus? It didn't make any sense. (But she doesn't seem like the lying type...why do I find it so hard to believe her?) He tried to stop thinking like that. (She's upset. I should say something.)

"I'm not sure I fully understand," he admitted. "I guess that I can relate a little bit...with feeling like a mistake. Like you don't belong. It's rough, isn't it?"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you don't understand. Sorry..." Frisk mumbled. "It really is rough. How can you relate?"

Frisk is a bit surprised that Sans has been so nice to her lately. It has caught her off guard. (He usually seems so cold in this world...)

The memories that Sans had definitely weren't pleasant ones. Thinking about them made him feel scared, even though they weren't happening to him anymore. How strange that a memory could do so much damage to a person. Memories have the ability to make people stronger or weaken them. They definitely weakened Sans.

A part of him wanted to tell her everything. To not deal with his problems alone anymore. As he contemplated telling her though, he was filled with a terrible dread. (It's better to just forget it. It's so much easier anyway.)

"It's not important," he responded.

"How can it not be?" Frisk asked. "I told you what's bothering me. You can tell me too-"

"It's just not!" Sans snapped. "You don't need to know about me! It's my life, and I have control of who I tell!"

Frisk got startled from the sudden change of attitude.

"Geez, I was just asking!" Frisk started to get mad. She was mostly frustrated the fact that she finally opened up. But then this happens. "I don't understand why you can't tell me? I told you what's on my mind!" Then she bitterly said. "Sorry for caring apparently!"

"What's on your mind is something you chose to tell me. I don't want or need to tell anyone anything about me! Why is it such a big deal anyway? I said that I can relate to you, and that's all you needed to know!" Sans kept getting more and more angry and defensive. It was like he had put up a barrier in his mind to try to protect himself. A barrier he refused to let anyone through.

"You're snapped at me first! You're just so... so... mean!" Frisk felt like she was going to cry, but realized it. She was getting more irritated.

(That's not how I really feel, but... I'm scared. I don't want to get attached.)

Frisk hates that Sans is hiding that from her. She was so open and then he acts that way. She feels worse than she had felt earlier.

(It doesn't matter. I hate being dependent.... It was always me, myself and I before everything... What's the difference....?)

Then Chara came along as her first friend. She was a spirit. Frisk was scared of her at first, but Chara became like a sister she never had. Her best friend. Yet, she isn't here to calm her down. She isn't here to tease her. She's gone.

Is this loneliness? Sans pushing Frisk away like this makes her feel even more alone. Sans has been helpful towards Frisk lately. It's not that she isn't grateful. But this snarky attitude of his is rather unpleasant. She misses HER sweet Sans.

(I'm so confused! I can't take this anymore!)

Her anxiety rose again. "You shouldn't have followed me. You're not helping me. Just.... LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I can never understand you at all! I'm trying to help, and you get all mad just because I don't want to talk about myself. And if you want me to leave so badly then I will. If you want to be that way then you can deal with your problems alone for all I care!" Without waiting for a response, Sans started to walk away. When he was almost to where the others were he started to calm down a little. He felt guilty for what he did.

So guilty.

Why did it hurt him so much?

In his eyes, she was in the wrong!

He looked around to make sure that nobody was around. There was a tree stump near. He went over and sat down on it. His feelings were so overwhelming. He didn't understand them at all. Wanting to talk to her, but also wanting to avoid her. Feeling remorseful but also livid at her.

He put his head down in his hands. (Not now. Ugh.) But it was too late. There were salty droplets running down his face.

....

Toriel, Asgore and Kris were all talking. Ralsei, Susie and Lancer were talking amongst themselves.

"It's such a delight that you have so many wonderful friends!" Toriel chimed and hugged Kris.

"Yes!" Asgore seemed to be more happy than usual. "It definitely is! Maybe you can invite them for tea sometime."

"Th-they're not friends- but I guess tea would be nice." Kris mumbled. Slightly happy Toriel and Asgore are getting along now without yelling at each other. Well, more so Toriel yelling at him.

"And the nice goat boy." Toriel commented in a whisper. "You seemed rather close to him earlier."

"Th-that's!" Kris blushed and stammered a lot in a tsundere way.

Toriel giggles at Asgore and whispered. "She grew up so fast. 18 years old and she's finally acting like an adult."

Asgore laughed quietly. "I'm glad she found someone like that."

Ralsei was talking with Susie and Lancer, and then stopped. He looked over at Kris. He wanted to talk to her and get to know her more. He felt so confused. He definitely had feelings for someone. But was it Frisk or the real Kris? He couldn't tell, and it made him worried. He felt drawn to Kris for some reason, even though she wasn't very nice to him sometimes.

"Kris?" He tried to get her attention, and then regretting it.

Before Kris could say anything, Toriel looks around, interrupting Ralsei and Kris.

"Where's that human girl at?" Toriel asked, immediately making Kris's mood sour. "She seems to be around your age, Kris, dear."

"I dunno where she went." Kris huffs, not saying anything further to avoid Toriel's wrath. Whenever Kris is mean, Toriel would nag her a lot.

Then they noticed Sans. He just silently walked over. He kept a bit of a distance and seemed upset about something.

(Sans seems to know the human more.) Toriel noticed him.

Everyone was awkward, seeing him so angry. Except for Kris and Toriel.

"What happened to that young lady human?" Toriel asked him suspiciously.

"She wanted to be left alone," Sans said grumpily. He definitely didn't want to talk about it.

"Why? Did you say something to her?" Toriel accuses Sans.

"I didn't mean to make her so upset," Sans said with a twinge of guilt.

Instead of being understanding, Toriel gotten angry.

"Of course, you would make her upset!" Toriel growled. "First, you hurt my daughter!"

Even though it wasn't Kris, but Toriel didn't hear that part of that conversation.

"What have you done this time?! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Toriel kept going and on with scolding. Kris gives Sans a smug look.

Sans glared at Kris, and then looked at Toriel. "We had a disagreement is all, ok?! She's fine!"

"You seem to be that type of person, huh?! When will you learn-" Toriel felt someone touch her shoulder that interrupted her thought progress.

"Toriel, it's alright." Asgore gave her a kind smile. "We will find Frisk and talk to her. Don't be so hard on Sans."

Toriel takes a breath and makes herself calm down. "You're right." Then she looks at Sans. "I'm sorry. It's just been a stressful day. It must have been hectic for everyone so I'll let this one go for today."

Sans let out a sigh of relief, but still had that grouchy look. "You should probably go look for her. I don't think she would want to see me right now."

Toriel just nods. She looks at Asgore. "Um... You can come with me if you want to."

Kris is trying not to be obvious with the smile on her face so she turns away from them.

"I would love to," Asgore said with a blushy smile. What a big softie. He took her paw in his. (I really hope she doesn't mind!)

Toriel smiled and squeezed her paw against his. She walks away with him to search for Frisk. She looks at Kris. "Don't be too late, alright?"

Kris just nods, hiding her happiness.

Once they left, Ralsei walked over towards Kris. "Kris, about earlier...I wanted to talk to you-"

He was interrupted by Susie. "Hey, me and Lancer are going to hang out! Do you want to come, Kris?"

Ralsei stopped. He just couldn't seem to get time to talk with her without getting interrupted. (Maybe it's for the best anyway.)

Kris looks at Ralsei. (He wanted to talk to me earlier...)

She looks at Susie and Lancer. "I'll catch up with you guys." She scratches her head awkwardly. She's not used to friends.

"Yippee! Ya better, you punk-a-roo!" Lancer walks ahead with Susie, leaving Kris and Ralsei alone.

"What do you want?" Kris mumbled to him.

Ralsei got more nervous. He had read a lot when he was in that empty town, and he heard that friends should trust each other with their problems. He wanted to tell her why he was so upset. He was doubting himself again though. He could never read her for some reason, so it was hard to tell if she was mad at him.

He chickened out of telling her what was really bothering him. "I know that you're not the Kris I knew..." He started instead. "But I'm still glad to have someone to talk to. Um...the thing I said before still stands. I still want to be friends with you."

Kris kind of fidgets and shuffles her feet onto the ground. "I-I guess we can be friends." She stammered while mumbling, still feeling a bit guilty from earlier. She couldn't look at him though. She's a little flustered.

"Oh, you don't know how happy that makes me!" Ralsei smiled. "I knew you were good!"

"I...! Well!! Uh!!" Kris gotten flustered. Ralsei's face was just so darn cute! It's like her brain stopped functioning.

Upon seeing her face, it made him feel warm inside. (She's a good person underneath it all...she just tries to act tough.) He took a nervous step forward. "Celebratory hug?"

"I-I! Um... Well!" Kris hesitated. Had an irritated blushy face.

(Ok, you can do this! You can do this!!!)

"F-fine! If it makes you feel better! Hmph!" Her arms don't move though. She's too nervous.

Ralsei moved towards her and embraced her in a gentle hug. His cheeks got a little pink. "S-see? It's not so bad!"

Kris melted into his arms and hugged him back. Her blush gotten so bad.

SO BAD.

That she...

Backed away quickly.

"Ugh! That's enough!" Kris stuttered and ran away, surprising Ralsei. She stopped, feeling guilt-ridden from her reaction. "I-I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Susie and Lancer I'm going home!"

Without giving him time to answer, she already sprinted.

Ralsei smiled to himself as she ran off. (Even if it's not what I originally wanted...it was something. Something good.) He went off to tell Susie and Lancer.

...

It becomes late at night. Toriel and Asgore had searched for Frisk, but they couldn't find her. They figured she went home. Wherever that was. Toriel was standing in front of her front door, chatting with Asgore. Kris was heading that way, but stops to eavesdrop.

"....Anyway..." Toriel continued. "If you want to, you can come here more often."

That made Asgore even happier. "I will. Thank you."

Kris felt overjoyed. She has been wanting her parents to work things out for years! She hasn't seen them like this ever since she was 10 years old!

As Toriel heads inside, Kris waits for a little bit and then goes inside too. That way, it's like she wasn't there to listen.

"Did you have fun with your friends?" Toriel asked Kris, smiling at her as she walked in the door.

"Yeah. I'm tired, mom. I'll be heading to bed." Kris smiled back.

As Kris was heading to her room, she was stopped.

"Kris, can you tell me what you know about that human girl? I can't recall her name at the moment." Toriel asked.

"It's Frisk." Kris's mood started to sour. Even just saying her name.

"Oh. Do you know where she lives? It's lovely that another human is in our quaint town." Toriel rambled.

"No, I don't." Kris mumbled.

"I see. Well, if you do find out... let me know, ok?" Toriel continued. "If she's by herself, I'd like to know her better."

(Ugh. That look! She probably wants to take in Frisk! I don't want her here!) Kris thought and then lied. "I will. Good night."

Kris didn't want to ruin her mother's good mood. Not when her and Asgore are working things out finally.

....

Frisk was sitting in the forest again. The place where she stayed at the night prior.

(It's fine. I'm fine. I don't want to get attached to anyone here.) She lays down onto her leaf bed. (I tried that before and look where it got me? My loved ones are gone now. These new bonds I can't get further into it. I'm already so hurt that I have to start over. I don't want to.)

Frisk just wants to disappear. She's just afraid to getting close. Afraid to lose it all again.

(I dealt with that enough... I'm tired of being disappointed like this...) Again, Frisk cried herself to sleep.

As Frisk's sleeping, the wind starts getting gusty. A sound of loud thunder crashed. Waking Frisk up. The look of fear goes onto her face. The rain was super heavy. Lightning kept appearing.

Frisk is... Deathly afraid of thunderstorms. She starts to tremble uncontrollably as she stays underneath a tree. Too frightening to move. Only the sounds of her crying and whimpering come out of her mouth as rapid flashbacks started to happen.

Unwanted memories.

...

Sans was trying to sleep, but the sound of the storm outside kept him up. He sighed. (Guess I won't sleep much today.) He got up and went to a chair in his living room, sitting down with a blanket still wrapped around him.

The sound of the storm outside was intense. Then another thought hit him. (Frisk is out there! As mad as she made me earlier...I need to make sure she's alright.) He put on his coat and headed out the door.

Frisk was trembling at every crack of lightning and thunder. Her breathing was unsteady. Her hair and clothes were soaked. She held onto her head as she trembles and cries loudly as a branch nearly fell down towards her. She wasn't in a great state of mind. She kept saying words, but it was hard to make out in the midst of her anxiety. She curled herself up into a ball, rocking back and forth. Her heart was pounding the hardest it's ever beated.

Sans wasn't sure where she lived, but he thought that since she said something about a nature life to check the forest. He ended up hearing her. After a few minutes of searching, he saw her.

"Frisk, you can't stay out here!" Sans yelled over the wind.

Frisk wasn't in her right state of mind. She didn't hear or notice Sans. The trauma of it was taking over. It was like she had no will to move. Another thing fell right next to her as her body jolted from fear. Her eyes was squeezing shut every time lightning had flashed. Her breathing was getting more rapid and unsteady.

She was having a nervous breakdown.

Sans hurried over to her and took his coat off, draping it over her shoulders. He put the hood up for her. "Hey, let's go somewhere warmer."

He helped her to stand up and stood close to her in case she needed the support.

Frisk started to cling onto Sans. She wasn't realizing he was even there. But the warmth, she buried her face into his chest. "Don't.... Leave... Me...." Her voice was shaking as she was remembering distant memories.

"I'm not gonna leave you. I promise." Sans tried to walk, but it was hard with her standing there. "Uhh..."

Frisk wouldn't budge. She was still holding onto Sans. She was too scared to move. She was shivering from being soaked.

Sans sighed. "Am I going to have to carry you there?"

No response.

"Ok, but if you remember all of this later...please don't hate me." He lifted her up and held her close to try to warm her.

Frisk kept her face buried against him. When they finally reached out of the storm and into the house, she had snapped out of it. She realized Sans was carrying her. In her memories, she was reaching out to someone else. She was aware of her breakdown. Her face started to get red.

"Th-thank you." Frisk sneezed due to being soaked. She might have caught cold, it feels like.

"You're welcome." Sans was relieved that she snapped out of it. He gently laid her down on the couch and disappeared into another room for a second, returning with some pillows and blankets.

"You should stay here on the couch tonight. It's pretty bad out there." He handed her the blankets and pillows.

"Um. Thank you." Frisk stood up from the couch. Her clothes were drenched. "I feel bad with my clothes wet like this. I don't want to ruin your couch. Is it ok that I can temporarily borrow clothes?" She twiddles her fingers as she sniffles. She blushes since it's an awkward question, but she feels rude to basically soak his furniture. She isn't too concerned about having a cold, although, it would be hard to sleep like this.

"I guess. I will go get you something." Sans went to his room and went to the closet. It was pretty much all white shirts and a few different colored hoodies. He grabbed a blue hoodie that was fuzzy on the inside, and a pair of sweatpants.

"Will this work?" He asked her. He showed her the clothes.

Frisk nodded and awkwardly took them. "Errrr. Where's the bathroom?" She kept sneezing so it was hard to talk at times.

"It's that way." Sans pointed in the direction of the kitchen. "The little hallway area on the way there has a bathroom. I think there are tissues on the kitchen counter too. Sounds like you need those."

"Thank you." Frisk replied and headed over there. As she changed in the bathroom, she wrung out her clothes and hair over the bathtub. She didn't know where to hang them dry at so she kind of just let them hang out in the tub. As she put on the clothes, they were a bit baggy, but warm. As she walks, she had to hold the pants a little bit since they're a little loose. As she heads back, she grabs the tissues and head back to where the couch is.

As she went back to the couch she saw that Sans was waiting there. "If you're all good I will be going to bed."

"I am. Thanks." Frisk awkwardly mumbled as she went to lay on the couch. It wasn't the comfiest, but it was better than sleeping on the ground. She looked down at her feet. She feels bad since she was having a fight with him earlier. All she can say was. "I'm sorry. Good night."

"Night." Sans walked back to his room and collapsed onto the bed face first. (I'm so tired.) He slowly got to the middle of the bed and pulled the blanket over himself. (It was pretty bad what I did earlier...) He realized. (She didn't seem mad at me though.)

Frisk clung onto her blankets. (I guess maybe I'll just be dependent one more time...)

An hour later, they were asleep. Frisk started having nightmares about the storm. About what had happened to her a long time ago in the vicious weather. There was a tornado.

As she was dreaming this, she started to cry in her sleep. She was sleep talking in a freaked out voice. "No.... Please, come back....!"

Sans was woken up by her voice. (What is going on?!) He got out of bed, grumbling since he had been woken up. He walked to the living room and saw her crying.

(Should I wake her up?) He wasn't sure what to do at that point. Eventually, he couldn't stand not doing anything. He knelt down on the floor beside the couch and put his hand on her head. He started to rub her head slowly and talk in a hushed voice. "You're safe now. It's just a bad dream."

He couldn't help being reminded of his little brother, Papyrus. Sometimes when Papyrus was scared at night when he was younger, Sans would rub his head and promise to protect him no matter what. No one was going to hurt HIS little brother.

This was different though. This was a girl. A girl who he had practically just met. He had to tell himself not to think that way. It was still a bit awkward to him. He found himself feeling flustered.

With feeling the warmth of Sans's hand, Frisk started to calm down. She stopped crying. She had a genuine, happy smile. She had a memory in her head, but Sans can't tell what she's dreaming of.

It was a happier dream, but it was a bit a relation to how he's here. She mumbled cheerfully as her head brushed against his hand. She turned facing towards him. "Thanks for staying...."

"You're welcome," Sans said quietly. It made him feel better to see her smile, but he still had a lot of questions. He wondered what she was dreaming about. He decided not to ask though.

...

It was morning. Frisk slowly opened her eyes. Whatever cold she had, it was gone. Sleeping and the warmth helped it go away. She saw that Sans has fallen asleep sitting on the floor. His head was resting on the couch with his face covered up by one of his arms. The other was still on the arm of the couch with his hand on her head.

Frisk started to blush a little bit. Sans's hand on her head felt nice. She didn't want to move. She stared at his sleeping face.

(He's so cold at times, but I don't think he's bad after all.... I'm happy to see this sweet side of him.) Frisk didn't realize she had a sincere smile on her face. Enjoying this moment. But then, he started to stir in his sleep. His eyes opened and he saw Frisk smiling at him. "I fell asleep?" His voice sounded groggy from having just woken up. He lifted his head up from the couch and moved his hand away from her head.

Frisk started to cover her face into the blanket to hide the fact she was doing that.

(I wonder why he stayed by my side? Did he feel bad for my little episode last night?)

"Sorry that I disrupted your sleep..." Frisk mumbled underneath the blanket. Too flustered to say anything else at the moment. She's trying to compose herself. Now that her nose was unclogged from sneezing, there was a nice scent coming from the clothes she's wearing of his. It smells like a nice scent of cologne. That was making her face redder.

Sans sighed. "It's fine. I couldn't have just left you." Losing sleep had caused him to get a headache, but he didn't tell her that. (I will just take something for it later.)

"Anyway, how are you feeling now?"

Frisk gets herself composed and sits up. "I feel better. Um, sorry. I actually lied. I'm not a nature enthusiast." She looks down. "As you can tell from my story, I'm not from here. So I don't exactly have a home...Or anything else."

(Agh, this sounds like a sob story. I don't want him to pity me.)

"It's alright!" Frisk went into her upbeat voice. "I'm used to this kind of thing! Being out on my.... own..." It was hard to say that. She wasn't used to it anymore. She fidgeted her fingers. "Er... Why did you take me in? After everything that had happened yesterday?" She felt guilty.

"Well, it would be pretty terrible even for me to leave someone outside in a storm like that. I'm not completely heartless." Sans chuckled nervously.

"That's true." Frisk gets up, keeping ahold of the pants she has on. "My clothes might be dry now. Er...."

She paused. That's the only pair of clothes she has right now. Maybe she can get them washed?

(Ugh, at this rate, I'm gonna need to make some money to buy some more. I don't want to smell like a hobo.)

She didn't realize Sans was staring at her in question.

Sans thought she was acting weird, but brushed it off. "You know, Toriel was looking for you last night."

Frisk was caught off guard with that question. "She was? Oh..."

(I guess in this universe, she has a soft heart for humans here too...)

"It's better off if she doesn't find me." Frisk sighed with a sad smile.

"Why is that? She seems pretty nice towards you." Sans thought that Toriel was a bit crazy. She acted so sweet towards certain people, and then like a complete maniac towards him.

"Toriel... She..." Frisk went to sit back down since this conversation was still going on. "She was my mom. From my universe. Here... She's not. It feels weird... And wrong. I know she would want to take me in... But then... There's Kris... I don't want to replace her. Plus, she hates me."

"Oh, yeah. Kris," Sans said in an angry tone. He could still see that smug look on her face in his head when Toriel was yelling at him. (What a jerk.)

"There are rumors that she's a creepy and violent person. Sounds about right." He sighed.

"Rumors?" Frisk questioned. "I'm guessing she's the gossip in this town?"

"Yeah. It's been that way for a while. She's always been the creepy quiet kid. She's actually been more talkative lately, but not really in a good way," Sans replied.

"Oh..." Frisk thought about how Kris kept protecting Ralsei. Despite Kris's attitude towards her, she sees there's kindness there. "I know this sound contradictory, but I don't think she's all bad. Just troubled."

"If you say so Iguess." Sans waved a hand dismissively.


	7. Chapter Seven

Kris had a lot of trouble sleeping last night due to the storm. For some reason, she thought of Frisk a lot. How Frisk saved her from that sicko Chao King.

How Frisk remained kind to her while she remained cold and hateful. Kris knows very well Frisk doesn't have a home. She isn't that ignorant to put two and two together.

By time, she had all these thoughts. It was morning. There wasn't any school due to it being Saturday.

(Ugh! So annoying!) Kris felt an overwhelming guilt as she has bags underneath her eyes. It was 10:30 AM. Kris rummaged through her dresser drawers for a bunch of extra clothes.

Girly clothes Toriel had bought her that she didn't wear. Kris was more like a tomboy and didn't feel comfortable dressing girly. Plus, it was super embarrassing. Maybe, one day, she'll dress up for someone special.

Ralsei comes to mind and she angrily shook her head as she stuffed clothes in the bag. Even unused undergarments that wasn't opened from the packages due to it also having cutesy patterns on them.

(Whatever. I'm doing this because it's just sitting here anyway!!)

As Kris subtly hides her clothing stuffed bag from Toriel, she exchanged a poor excuse to why she's leaving and then heads out. As she's walking around town, trying to spot where Frisk is at, she wasn't looking where she was going. Bumps into someone.

"Gah! Watch where you're g-" Kris realized who it was.

"I'm sorry!" Ralsei stepped back and covered his face out of embarrassment. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He looked so guilty.

"I'm alright!" Kris muttered as she hid the bag behind her back. "It's not my fault if you got hurt! But... You aren't, right?"

Ralsei shook his head. "I'm not hurt!" He felt like something was missing for some reason though. He reached up to see if his hat was on crooked, but didn't feel it there at all. He looked down and saw it on the ground.

He quickly put it back on with his face turning red. "So...why are you in such a rush? Is everything ok?"

"I...Well!!" Kris stammered. "I-it's nothing. Just donating unused clothes or whatever!"

Kris is too embarrassed to say who it's going towards. She's too prideful to admit that she's guilty.

"That's very nice of you!" Ralsei smiled. "Do you want some company?"

Kris blushed and made that sound tsunderes usually make when compliment. "F-fine! It's not like I have anything better to do. I guess... I mean. Yeah."

Her actions seem cold yet sweet at the same time. Like a hot and cold mix.

That made Ralsei so happy. "Thank you for letting me come with you!" It felt good to be walking with someone again. "So, where are we going?"

"No problem." Kris muttered then turned irritated again. "I already told you. Donating clothes. They're just taking up space!"

Not realizing that Ralsei's just awkward with conversation, she's also just as awkward but tries to be tough.

"Um...yeah!" Ralsei was starting to sweat nervously. He felt so awkward. He fell silent for a few heartbeats without knowing what to say. "So...did they find Frisk last night?"

"Ugh! Why does everyone talk about her?!" Kris gets in a sour, jealous mood. "Who cares about her? I don't know if they did or not!" She stomped away quickly.

Ralsei flinched at her sudden mood change. He thought that he was getting somewhere, finally. (I shouldn't have mentioned her...I need to stop being so sensitive to small things. At least I'm not alone anymore. It just hurts when she gets so mad at me...)

(I need to apologize to her!) He thought suddenly. He ran to catch up with Kris. "Wait! I'm sorry!" He caught up with her. His eyes were starting to get moist. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it like that."

Kris feels bad for snapping at him, but she doesn't show it. She muttered something that it was hard for Ralsei to hear.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear-"

Kris angrily looks at Ralsei and bluntly asks. "Do you have feelings for Frisk?!"

Honestly, she's afraid to hear his response and regrets asking. (Ugh, I got to stop being this way!)

Ralsei was taken aback. (I guess now is my chance to tell her what's bothering me...)

"I-I don't know. I'm so confused...I did at one point, but...she was the first person I ever became friends with. I really wanted someone to get close to. I think that I was too desperate. When I talk to you though...I still feel something. I don't know..."

Kris didn't like that answer. Of course, he probably sticks around Kris because of how Frisk was towards him. How he reached out to Frisk after dealing with the Chaos King. She knows Ralsei doesn't look at her like that. When he does, he probably thinks of Frisk.

She feels so sad. But her sadness is covered up by her anger to hide any tears to come out. "Dummy!" She noticed the ribbon on his hat was still there. That was a gift from Frisk.

"Then go be with her! I don't care! I'm not her so deal with it!" Kris angrily walks away.

Ralsei watched as she walked away. He wiped his eyes as he felt his tears start to fall. (I keep making her upset...) He thought that what he did was terrible. He couldn't control his emotions, but he still blamed himself.

(Why did I even go bother looking for her?!) Kris angrily thought. (I wasn't the one to make memories with the Fun Gang! With Ralsei!)

She stopped walking and noticed Ralsei stopped following her.

(It was Frisk... Only Frisk...) Kris feels so robbed. Sure, it's not Frisk's fault either. Some tears escaped Kris's eyes. She hasn't cried in many years. Why does it hurt so bad?

(Azzy...) Kris thought of her brother. He would always calm her down when she gets into her moods. He was two years older than her. After he left for university, she gotten depressed. She wishes she can go to QC's diner every Sunday to go drink hot chocolate together.

They would sit at a corner booth to draw on the window with their breath. He used to carry her to school if she didn't get up.

Asriel was her first love. It was because they were non-blood related siblings. Kris did confess to Asriel, but he only looked at her like a sister. So being this state of mind with love, it's hard for her to get her feelings across.

When she looks at Ralsei, he's somewhat like Asriel. Probably because he's a goat monster too.

(I'm such a hypocrite....)

....

Frisk and Sans have been chatting for a while. She still didn't get changed out of Sans's clothes.

"So... Papyrus." Frisk never mentioned his name before to Sans. It was weird since Papyrus wasn't around in this house. "Um... Does he exist in this universe?"

Sans thought about his brother and nodded. "Yep. But what about where you're from? What am I like there?" He quickly changed the subject.

Frisk feels a bit of a relief Sans fully believes her now. "Sans... Well..." She looked down with a sad smile. "He had an obsession with ketchup." She started to giggle.

"He was funny. Outgoing. I never saw him angry. He was a bit of a slob though. He had a fascination with humans like Papyrus did. I did many shenanigans with them. They were trying to help me reach back to the surface since I fell Underground. It's a bit strange, but where I come from, monsters were sealed down there because of humans." She was getting off topic with Sans and then continued. "He had a secret rubber ducky collection that I found out about. Papyrus would make the best lasagna but Sans didn't like pasta. Which is weird, since he likes ketchup. But he ate it anyway to make Papyrus happy..."

Sans noticed the fondness in her voice when she talked about him. (They must've been really close.) He felt more comfortable around her after hearing that. (Maybe it's time to tell her some more about myself...)

There was a frantic knock at Sans's door.

"Oh, I guess you have company." Frisk started to get embarrassed since she's, well, wearing his clothes. "I'll just stay here."

Sans got angry for not being able to tell her what was on his mind, but he went to the door and opened it anyway. Kris.

(Ugh. What am I doing here?) Kris looked away in frustration and then looked up. "Is-"

Sans immediately slammed the door. (I don't want her here at my house! Plus, she almost killed me and Frisk. She has no business being here.)

"Hey! Open up!" Kris yelled. "If Frisk is there, I want to talk to her!"

Frisk hears Kris's voice and starts to head over to where Sans is at the door. "Sans, I can handle it."

Usually she would tell people that was a rude thing to do, but in this case, Sans's actions were understandable.

"Are you crazy?! She's insane! What if she attacks you again?" Sans argued. He didn't move away from the door.

"I don't think she'll hurt me in broad daylight." Frisk calmly responded.

"But she might! We can't risk it!" Sans exclaimed.

"Sans." Without meeting his eyes, Frisk tugged on Sans's sleeve gently. She wanted to grab his hand, but she was too shy to. "It's alright. She must have a good reason to want to see me."

"She will probably just get annoyed soon and leave. Just don't mess with her." Sans looked away. He was trying to stay mad, but she was making it hard.

"I'm an adult. I can make my own choices." Frisk replied. She wasn't mad saying it since she was still holding onto his sleeve.

"Go ahead..." Sans agreed reluctantly. "But she better not try anything."

Frisk let go and opened the door to Kris. Sans was watching every action just in case.

Kris is a bit mad that she had the door slammed in her face like that. She eyed Sans. "Do you have to stand there to watch?"

"Yep," Sans said angrily. "I'm not leaving you alone with her anytime soon."

Kris grumbles. Frisk steps forward towards her. Making Sans worry more.

"I just want to apologize." Frisk started to explain everything. Her thoughts and feelings to Kris. Everything that went on. How she didn't do it on purpose. How she's from another universe. Just everything except for Toriel and Asgore. "...So it wasn't my choice to get into your body.. Or take control. Or the fact that I'm not even home anymore."

"Mom was looking for you... I'm sure you probably know that already." Kris mumbled. She was feeling bad but she didn't show it. "She probably wants to help you. Heck, if I know."

"It's better that I don't get taken in... But thank you." Frisk sadly smiled.

Kris makes a tsundere face. "It's not like I wanted you there or anything!" She notices Frisk's clothes and then puts a smug smile. "Oh, so you have that kind of relationship. I see."

Frisk blushes. "I-it's not that-!"

From the doorway, Sans heard that and got angry. "Would you stop it?! She was soaking wet and freezing!"

"Yeah! Er! Don't worry, I'll figure something out!" Frisk stuttered.

Kris fidgets a bit. She was right. Frisk doesn't have extra clothes. In a flustered state, she shoves the back of clothes in Frisk's face. "I-it's not that I need these so don't get the wrong idea!!"

Frisk was taken aback but then gotten happy for the gesture. "Thanks so much! I was wondering how I was going to get extra clothes!"

The fact that Frisk didn't have anything. Truly nothing...That comment made Sans feel... Oddly upset. (She really doesn't have anything at all...how does she live like this?)

"Do you.... Need to go to school? I mean! We're probably the same age anyway! Mom can put you in!" Kris folded her arms.

Frisk shook her head. "Not necessary. I'll be 19 soon. I'm a bit too old for high school. Not interested in college."

Kris just awkwardly stood there. And then she left in an irritated flustered state. "Rahh! Just think about it with mom, stupid!"

With that, she was gone.

"What a terrible person," Sans said once Kris left. He was still so angry with her. He didn't trust her one bit.

"I don't think she is." Frisk defended. "I mean, she did give me clothes. Can you stop that and give her a chance?"

"Anyone can give you things and still be a terrible person," Sans argued. "It doesn't take much. She's still mean."

"I think there's more to her than you realize." Frisk debated. "She's probably just super insecure is why she's acting like that!"

"I don't care why she's acting like that!" What Sans was saying was hypocritical. He wasn't the nicest sometimes either. It was like he couldn't see that though. "She needs to learn how to stop acting like that!"

Frisk reminisces about the Sans she knew. He would never raise his voice like this. Or argue with her. This Sans seems a bit rough on the edges. Sure, Kris isn't nice either.

But...

Frisk can only take so much of this. She knows both of them are good people. Yet she's getting so emotional. So sensitive that she's about to...

Drip

Drip

Her tears were endlessly pouring from her eyes. She didn't want to dispute anymore. Nor get mad at Sans like that terrible argument yesterday.

(It hurts so much... I can't hold this in anymore... I'm so tired....)

"Woah!" Sans was caught off guard by her sudden crying. (Did I do that? I didn't mean to make her cry...)

"Frisk, what's wrong?" He asked.

The tears wouldn't stop coming out. It has been so stressful for Frisk. Usually, she's so upbeat and bold. Ever since she gotten here, her emotions gotten worse. She started to get more sensitive.

(I just want to feel that comfort again. I don't want to feel like this.) Frisk thought as Sans's words became muffled throughout her emotional breakdown.

Sans.

(I'm not used to you being aggressive like this.)

He was.

Encouraging.

He always knew how to put a smile onto her face. The one who knew all of her secrets and scars from her past life. The one who made her feel so welcome.

Yet here, she's still a stranger. With a completely different Sans.

Frisk dropped the bag of clothes. Her hand was covering her face from crying so hard. "Sans... I miss you so much..."

(She must mean the other Sans.) Sans hesitated, but then pulled her in for a hug. He started to rub her back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Frisk was a little surprised that Sans is holding her like this. It made her heart feel a bit warm. This is also the first time he has apologized to her. She ended up wrapping her arms around him too to feel more of whatever is making her feel more of this comfort.

She was still crying a bit. "It's alright. I've just been holding it all in... I haven't been fine... I feel so lost and alone in this world. I don't know what to do anymore... It hurts so bad... I lost so much....I'm afraid..."

Afraid of losing it all over again. Afraid to get close like this. Her hands started to drop, due to the fear. She tried to move from Sans to not get attached to him, but....

For some reason Sans liked the feeling of being close to her. He pulled her close again when she tried to move away. (I guess I won't tell her anything about me yet. She's had to go through too much.)

"You don't have to be afraid. I won't let you go homeless again."

Frisk felt her face get hot. Having Sans pull her in like that made her calm down. She stopped crying and buried her face into his shoulder and clung onto him.

"But... You barely know me... I don't want to be an inconvenience to you anymore... I... Don't want to be a bother to you." Frisk wasn't sure if staying with Sans would make him happy. At times, she felt like she was... annoying to him.

"You won't bother me," Sans reassured her. "It feels nice to finally meet someone who I can comfortably talk to."

Frisk looked up at Sans in surprise. Her face lit up like she was happy. "Really? I'm not an annoyance to you?"

"No." Sans chuckled. "Frisk...the reason I feel alone in the world..." He hesitated. "I know you wanted to know for whatever reason. Let's just say that when I was younger I didn't have a perfect home life."

"Oh." Frisk didn't want to ask anymore. She can relate to that herself. But it is a hard thing to talk about. She should have been more understanding. "Ugh. I'm so terrible. I'm sorry I was pushy the other day. I won't ask about it anymore since it's a hard topic. No wonder you gotten mad at me." She then laughed. "I guess I deserved it."

"Well, if you makes you feel any better, I was pretty rude too. Guess I shouldn't have snapped like that." Sans sighed. "My temper is pretty short if you couldn't tell."

"Aw, it's ok. You have your reasons." Frisk wanted to remain close to him, but... "I...I should get changed though. I don't want to keep your clothes hostage on me. Hahah." It was just an excuse to get away so he doesn't feel her heart beating like this.

"Yeah...ok." Sans backed away. To her surprise, he had a sincere smile and a slight blue blush. He himself wasn't aware that he was blushing though.

That smile... It made her want to melt. Her heart felt so tingly. It was good to see an expression like that. Frisk smiled back and grabbed some clothes from the bag to go to the bathroom.

Frisk gets changed in the bathroom. She takes her clothes from the tub too. The clothes she was wearing was cute. It definitely fit her style. She held onto Sans's clothes and brought them to him. She hands it over to him. "Thanks for these. Er. Where should I put my dirty laundry at?"

"Just put them in the basket over there." Sans pointed to a small laundry basket on the floor across the room. "I will wash them later."

"Thank you, Sans." Frisk smiled, she went over to it while Sans was holding the clothes she wore.

They felt warm.

Sans held them close, enjoying the warm feeling from them. There was a subtle smile on his face. (It's so weird to be so happy over warm clothes. Especially since they belong to a girl. Why does it feel so nice?)

...

It's been a few weeks since Frisk stayed with Sans. Sometimes, they argue over the dumbest things. Like someone eating the last cookie or who kept the lights on.

Sans is definitely warm sometimes but cold next. He lets her sleep on the uncomfortable couch still. She subtly complains about the sofa, well, not by words. Just that she seems uncomfortable with it but she brushes it off like it's fine.

While Sans went out shopping for more food, Frisk stayed behind. She was taking a quiet, relaxing, bath to calm her nerves since they had a petty argument again. That's why she stayed home. The bathroom door doesn't have a lock on it, but she didn't think anything of it.

Sans was returning home with the food he got. He didn't see Frisk at first but didn't think anything of it. She was probably doing something in some other part of the house. He got to work at putting the food away in the cabinets.

When he was done, he thought about Frisk. (She better not eat all the cookies again. I will have to remind her how much I love them after I use the bathroom.)

He walked down the little hallway area that led to the bathroom. Since the water wasn't running at the moment it sounded like it wasn't occupied. He didn't even give it a second thought before grabbing the doorknob.

He opened the door, and there was Frisk. Bathing in the bathtub.

Frisk wasn't aware the doorknob was making a noise. She was too relaxed. Then she heard an awkward gasp coming from Sans.

She stared at Sans to process what was going on as his mouth hanged open. Yeah, it's possible Sans can open his mouth in this universe. His face turned the most bluest its ever been. Her face turned extremely red. She screamed.

"KYAAAA! GET OUT!" Frisk covered herself up and she threw a shampoo bottle that hit directly in his face. She was getting more stuff to throw at him.

Sans fell back from getting hit in the face and kicked the door shut loudly. His SOUL wouldn't stop pounding. His face wouldn't stop blushing. (Why do feel so...?) He couldn't find the right word to describe what he was feeling.

Then it suddenly hit him. (Crap. I think I like her as more than a friend.)

...

It's been a few weeks at Kris's house. Asriel was supposed to come home from University, but something gotten held up for some reason. Kris comes home from school to see Toriel and Asgore getting along so well now. Toriel would giggle. Sometimes they would even cuddle like they used to. Surely, enough, Kris feels like they would eventually get remarried again.

Ralsei, Lancer and Susie come by often to hang out. Sometimes, they'd hang out at Lancer's castle too. Today was Kris's turn to have the hang out spot. Lately, she's been getting closer to her friends. Nicer even. But still a fumbling, irritated mess with Ralsei at times.

Toriel was talking to Ralsei. She had an expression that had a delight of surprise in her face. "You bake too?"

Ralsei nodded. "Yes! I've been doing it for a while now so, um, I guess I must be pretty good!" He blushed a bit.

"We should bake something today!" Toriel clapped. "What would you like to make?"

"I like to make cakes the most! If that's ok with you too..." Ralsei pulled on the sleeve of his cloak gently.

Right in front of Ralsei, Toriel looks over to Kris. She winked and giggled. "He's a keeper!"

"M-mom!" Kris yelled through her irritated blush. "It's n-not like that! Stop it!"

Ralsei's face turned red too. "W-well...should we get started?"

"Certainly." Toriel smiled.

"WAIT!" Lancer exclaimed to Ralsei. Startling everyone for his own random outburst. "Don't start yet!!!"

"What is it?" Susie asked him. "Is something wrong?"

"I didn't realize it until now, buuuutt..." Lancer goes into thought. "Someone is missing! And it took me three weeks to notice!" He does his goofy grin.

"Really? Who-" Then Susie realized. "Ohhh, I get it now!"

"Friskies!" Lancer said her name wrong again. "She should come for cake too! I'm a good friend for remembering."

No one's really mentioned Frisk since Kris never told anyone where she's at. They all assumed she went her own way. Except Lancer. He's oblivious. He jumps right into Kris's face.

"Can you get Frisk?! You are like... twinsies because you're humans!" Lancer exclaimed.

"Lancer, dear. We don't know where Frisk-" Toriel tried to say something.

"She is also part of our Fun Gang!" Lancer loudly continued.

Kris groaned in annoyance. With him being a kid and all, Lancer was making her feel guilty. "Fine! I give! I know where she's staying at."

"You do now?" Toriel gave her an irritated smile. Trying to hide the fact that she's angry at Kris, but trying not to explode. She gave that 'we need to talk later' look.

Ralsei gave Kris a sympathetic look. (Frisk is nice, but it must be awkward for Kris....)

Susie noticed that look on his face and whispered something to Lancer. "It's so obvious." She chuckled. "We will have to do something about those two later."

"Aw boy! What is obvious?!" Lancer exclaimed loudly. "And do what?!"

"Shhh! They will hear you!" Susie face palmed to hide her amused smile. "They obviously like each other! We need to get them together!"

"Ohhh." Lancer did a silly smile then whispered. "Well, flip my flapjacks. I had no idea!"

Kris wasn't really paying attention. She hadn't heard Frisk's name in weeks. Ralsei never mentioned her anymore either ever since she stomped away from him. But since he's here, she's a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey, Kris?" Ralsei started. "Are you alright?"

Kris was about to answer Ralsei, but Toriel interrupted.

"Kris. Since you know where Frisk is at, how about you invite her here?" Toriel gently asked. "It would be great to have another friend. Especially, since she's human." With that, Toriel held onto Asgore's hand with a smile.

Kris has trouble saying no. Especially seeing them like THIS now. She sighed angrily. "I'll try...."

That made Ralsei feel a little bit of relief at least. He hoped that Kris and Frisk could start getting along. He didn't realize that he was staring at Kris and smiling.

Unaware of Ralsei's gaze, Kris goes over to Lancer. Since he so badly wanted Frisk over here. She told him where Frisk is staying at.

"It's better that you go instead of me." Kris finished after explaining.

"Oh! I get it!" Lancer looked at Susie. "Actually, I have no idea. Where is that place?"

"I think I know where that's at," Susie replied.

Ralsei walked over to them. "Kris? Um...why did you tell Lancer? Shouldn't you go yourself?"

"Well, she's.." Kris started to stutter and mumble again." ...Staying with that skeleton, Sans. He isn't too fond of me.. I guess for a good reason." She actually admitted.

"Well...I think you're a good person!" Ralsei blushed. "He just doesn't know you like I do. Like w-we do, I mean."

"N-no." Kris felt a guilt. Her face twisted in irritation. Then she said it low enough for her parents not to hear her. "I.. I tried to murder her. He has every reason to be mad at me. I don't get it why you guys stick around me since you all know that..."

"Come on!" Susie exclaimed. "Do I have to give you a pep talk again?!"

Ralsei put his paw on her shoulder. "That was a while ago. You've changed since then."

Kris has a blush on her face due to Ralsei doing that. Any sort of physical contact from him makes her mind stop processing. She snaps out of it with Lancer's voice.

"You should come with us!" Lancer suggested.

"I-" Kris tried to speak, but she felt Susie grab ahold of her arm.

"He's right! Let's go!" Susie had a slightly threatening smile.

"I can come too if you want," Ralsei offered. He looked down nervously. "I would be happy to accompany you!"

"Duh! It'd be silly if you didn't come!" Lancer responded.

"I-I guess I'll go then." Kris complies since Ralsei is going too.

"Don't worry, we'll start your cake recipe when you get back." Toriel said to Ralsei.

Ralsei nodded. "I look forward to it!"

"Let's stop wastingtime and get over there already!" Susie exclaimed. She started to walk andpull Kris along.


	8. Chapter Eight

Ever since that bath incident, things have been awkward with Frisk and Sans. Sans turned into a flustered mess whenever she was around. He did apologize to Frisk A LOT after she had come out of the bathroom.

Frisk let it go because it obviously wasn't on purpose. She did say sorry to him for throwing things at him. But she kind of growled that she wouldn't have done that if he didn't gawk at her like that.

She didn't feel violated though. She know Sans is a good guy. Especially with how he's acting around her. It's... So very strange now.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock at the door. It's been awhile since they've received any company. Frisk isn't comfortable answering the door yet. This isn't her house. She's just a guest here.

"Someone's at the door!" Frisk called out to Sans.

Sans went out of his room and opened the door up. He saw the group outside. "Uhh...can I help you?" He spotted Kris, and shot her an angry glance.

Kris looked away, not returning a glare back.

"Whoopsies! It looks like we got the wrong house!" Lancer goofily commented towards Susie.

"Er, maybe?" Susie responded. "Is Frisk here?"

Frisk heard familiar voices and peered over behind Sans to see the notable Fun Gang.

"Oh, hiya." Frisk smiled. "What brings you all here?"

"FRISKIES!" Lancer shouted.

"It's Frisk." Frisk giggled.

"Oh. FRISK!" Lancer continued. "Would you like to come hang with us at Kris's house? There's going to be cake! Who can deny cake?!"

"Oh. About that-." Frisk darted her eyes around. She feels a bit uncomfortable. She's been avoiding Toriel as much as she could. Seeing her made her sad. No one can replace her Toriel. Yet her friends, minus Kris, is making it hard for her to say no.

"Come on, Frisk!" Susie insisted. "You're part of the gang too!"

Ralsei saw Sans looking angrily at Kris. He felt a bit intimidated by him. He stepped closer to Kris. Kris kept looking down, but she blushed a little bit with Ralsei stepping closer towards her.

Sans turned to Frisk. "You should stay here," he told her. "I still don't trust Kris."

Frisk was torn what to do. She even saw Kris. She was quiet for some time. Usually, she would be snapping at her already, which Frisk found weird.

Part of the gang, huh?

Frisk's anxiety makes her hesitate, but those faces looking at her. Like she's really their friend. She sighed and caves in.

"Sans. It's alright." Frisk looks over to Sans. "I'll be going with them." She has to face Toriel sometime, right? She gave him a smile that seems so...

Heartfelt.

It made his SOUL flutter. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "But I'm coming too."

"Quit telling Frisk what to do!" Susie said, causing Sans to give her an angry look.

"No fighting!" Lancer stuck his tongue out like a puppy. "You can be part of the fun gang too!" He points to everyone part of the group. "Here we have Purple Girl! Then former blue girl with Kindboy. Cat Food! And you can be.... uhh..." He goes deep into thought as he stared at Sans.

"It's ok, Susie." Frisk reassured. "Sans is just looking out for me."

Susie didn't answer, but just huffed.

(But it is strange how he wants to come along? And the fact he didn't really argue with me.) Frisk thought.

"Your nickname will be Whoopee! Because I have no idea!" Lancer finished.

"Whoopee?" Sans asked. That was definitely an odd choice. "Ok...I guess I can go with that."

As they all reached Kris's house, Toriel face went from a smile. "Hello, Frisk!" To a frown upon seeing Sans. "What is he doing here?"

"Sans has been helping me out." Frisk defended Sans to avoid any conflict. "He's actually a good person! Can he please come in too?"

Toriel sighed. "Alright. He may come inside. But I will be watching if he tries anything." She gives a suspicious, irritated look to Sans.

Toriel's looks made Sans super uncomfortable. She was, after all, an angry goat mom watching his every move. He tried his best to ignore her.

Susie went over to Lancer. "Hey, dude," she whispered. "You want to try and get Kris and Ralsei to confess?"

"Oh! Confess what?" Lancer being oblivious again.

"Their feelings, duh! I already told you!" Susie smiled. "They like each other, but neither one of them wants to admit it."

"Oh yeah! Hohoho! What's the plan?" Lancer rubbed his hands together.

While Susie and Lancer were plotting, Ralsei was busy making the cake with Toriel. Kris was awkwardly in the corner since, for some reason, Lancer told her TOP SECRET SUSIE AND LANCER PLANNING SESSION. Whatever that means.

Toriel would keep her eyes out for Sans every so often and then goes back to nodding in approval towards Ralsei.

Sans was obviously awkward. Frisk goes to him. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Sans nodded. "It's just...she keeps looking at me weird. It's kind of freaky." He looked over at Toriel and then quickly back at Frisk when Toriel looked his way again.

"Don't worry, I'm with you." Frisk reassured him. "I know she isn't fond of you... Er... But I won't leave your side."

Saying that last statement made Frisk blush for some reason. (Gah, I'm just trying to make him not feel so awkward and now I go and say that?)

Sans blushed too. "Thanks." He looked away awkwardly. Her saying that made him feel...warm. It was such a good feeling.

"KRIS!" Lancer suddenly yelled out and gotten in her face.

"Wha-" Kris jumped in surprise.

"Are you looking forward to the cake?" Lancer continued.

"I guess." Kris awkwardly responded.

"Is it because it's a cake with LOVE?" Lancer's smile widened.

"Wh-why are you acting like this?" Kris asked through her blush.

"No reason!" Lancer noticed Ralsei coming out from the kitchen. The cake was finally being baked in the oven. Lancer just slid away because that's how he walks sometimes.

Susie saw Ralsei and started to walk behind him with this big smile on her face. Ralsei looked obviously uncomfortable but didn't say anything about it.

"Ugh, you're walking so slowly!" Susie pushed Ralsei to make him walk faster. She pushed him so that he was standing across from Kris, somewhat close. It made Ralsei blush.

Susie went over and stood behind Kris. She shot Lancer a mischievous look and then pushed Kris.

Ralsei's arms wrapped around Kris, and he froze up. His face turned super red. "Sorry..." He said quietly. He didn't move away though.

Kris was close enough to him to feel his breath. Her face was so close to his. Quickly, her face turned into a deep pink while her heart went crazy.

"Ah...!" Kris couldn't even say anything. She froze as she kind of looked at Ralsei in his eyes.

Lancer and Susie gave each other a high five. Frisk started giggling.

"I think we should give them privacy." Frisk whispered to everyone. (It's adorable seeing this side of Kris.)

The others left the room. Kris and Ralsei were alone with each other. Ralsei still didn't move, but Kris making eye contact like that made his heart start to pound. He couldn't meet her eyes.

Say it!

Kris's lips quiver. She started to sweat nervously.

This is your chance!

"I..." Kris felt her face get hotter. "Uwahh..."

What are you waiting for?!

"R-Ralsei!" Kris yelped. "I need to tell you something!"

Ralsei was caught off guard. "Yes? W-what is it?"

Kris still haven't moved from his arms. She feels like if she did, she wouldn't be brave enough to say these words.

"I-I know I've been pretty mean to you..." Kris looked with her eyes. "I have a lot of insecurities... And.. w-well.. I was just super jealous of Frisk... And... uh...Sorry..."

Her blush gotten deeper but she gotten teary-eyed through her frustration. She's a bit scared since she had done a confession before.

What if... It turned out that way again? Kris started to hesitate.

"It's ok...y-you always seemed nice to me anyway," Ralsei said. "I think that you're amazing, so..." He couldn't finish his sentence. He got even more nervous from saying that.

"Uwahh." Kris squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment. "Wh-what I'm trying to say is that..... I have a crush on you!!!"

Silence. It was hard for her to tell what Ralsei was thinking. But then she felt a few teardrops fall onto her head. "I thought you didn't like me...I have a crush on you too!"

Hearing that from her brought a strong wave of emotion. He wasn't confused anymore. He knew what he wanted. "I want to be with you..." He hugged her tighter as his tears continued to fall. "D-did you change your mind about me being a dummy though?"

Kris gotten more emotional. "I-I didn't mean any of that... I was being stupid and jealous and taking it out on you. You never were dumb!" She held onto Ralsei tightly. She felt so happy that he wants to be with her.

"I was just scared... I thought it was because of Frisk.... That you wanted to be near me. That's why I kept pushing you away. I'm so sorry." For the first time, she started to cry a lot.

"You don't have to apologize. I already know." Ralsei smiled through his tears. "I'm happy that...I know the real you. You made me so happy by just talking to me."

"NOW KISS!" Lancer's voice shouted from the corner.

"Wha-!!" Kris turned into a flustered, irritated mess. "Go away!"

"Aww," Frisk comes from the corner. "Your soft side is so cute. You guys are adorable together!"

Sans awkwardly followed Frisk. (One day...)

"That was a great plan we had," Susie said with a satisfied smile at Lancer.

Ralsei stepped away from Kris slowly, wiping his eyes. He got a little embarrassed with the others seeing everything. "Um...did all of you know about this?"

"I did, Sweet Basket of Eggs!" Lancer smiled like he had planned this all along.

Toriel comes in and pokes Asgore. "OUR girl is truly an adult now." She giggled.

Asgore smiled at her contently. "She really is. I'm proud of her."

As Kris was being teased by her friends and congratulated, Toriel motioned for Kris to come over. She looked at Asgore and then back at Kris.

"Kris. I have a motherly instinct something's going on between you and Frisk." Toriel started.

Asgore took Toriel's paw in his own. "You know her motherly instincts are never wrong," he said in a proud tone of voice. Then he got serious. "Kris, would you like to tell us what's going on?"

Kris didn't feel comfortable being completely honest with them. If they find out she.... tried to kill Frisk....

She's a little aware that she's unstable at times. So she's trying to be honest but also vague.

"I... Just had another episode again... it wasn't Frisk's fault." Kris murmured.

Toriel began to understand, but didn't press further to trigger her more. "Are you ready to try to talk to her? That would be between you and her if you aren't comfortable talking to us yet."

Both parents knew based on her actions around Frisk, that Kris did want to talk to her. They know her very well.

Asgore nodded. He knew that Kris would be able to handle it. Sometimes she just needed some encouragement.

"I am..." Kris looked down. "Thank you." She hugged the both of them. "I'm so happy you guys are together again. Get re-married already!"

Asgore was surprised with that. "Well...if Tori wants to...I would be happy to get married again!" He looked at Toriel.

"Oh my." Toriel giggled. "I thought you'd never ask!"

It's been a strange month. Who knew that a dangerous situation would bring these two together again?

Kris smiled happily. They'll be a family again. Then she went over to Frisk. And then... There was Sans.

"Frisk... Er.. Can I talk to you?" Kris tried not to look at Sans.

Frisk was about to say something.

Sans turned to her. Oddly enough, he didn't seem as mad as usual. "I will...leave you two alone I guess." He sighed. "Be careful."

"Really?" Frisk blinked in surprise. That made her happy. Maybe because this was Toriel's house? Who knows.

"Don't worry. It will be fine." Frisk grinned at Sans and walked away with Kris.

"I... Uh..." Kris fidgeted. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Frisk wasn't really surprised. Ever since Kris handed her the clothes, she figured she had a guilty conscience. But she waited for her to continue.

"I'm sorry that I almost killed you. I know it wasn't your fault that you ended up in this stupid body of mine." Kris couldn't look her in the eyes. "I get it if you don't forgive me-"

Frisk gives Kris a hug.

"Don't worry, I already have a long time ago." Frisk hugged onto Kris. Not realizing Sans was kind of close by, eavesdropping to be sure Frisk is safe.

(How does she just forgive her like that?) Sans wondered. (It doesn't make any sense...She almost killed her!)

To Sans's surprise, Kris started to cry. Frisk patted her on the back.

"I feel like you felt bad for a while." Frisk comforted.

"I did. I'm just a messed up person..." Kris admitted.

"Hey, now. We all have bad pasts." Frisk backed up. "But you admitting to your fault makes you a great person in my book!" She exclaimed in her upbeat tone.

"Thanks..." Kris mumbled. Obviously embarrassed.

...

Meanwhile, everyone was getting ready to leave, Toriel took Frisk to the side to talk to her.

"Frisk. I want to explain something to you." Toriel started.

"What is it?" Frisk is kind of nervous.

"I'm so happy you're patient with my daughter." Toriel continued. "Kris... She didn't have a good life growing up. She was part of a child labor unit. They treated her awfully over there. Made her do terrible things. Her emotional outbursts are a cause of that trauma."

Frisk felt a great deal of sympathy for Kris. No wonder she is the way she is.

"Basically, she was a slave. It was illegal for children to be treated that way, but they were. They abused her. I..." Toriel shook her head. "Found the poor girl sleeping in a dumpster. She had awful bruises on her. She was only 4 years old."

"That's horrible..." Frisk was speechless.

"Because of that, she gained a number of mental illnesses. I had to be very patient with her there." Toriel whispered gently. "But she warmed up to us. But it was hard for her to reach out to others." She teared up happily. "I'm so happy she has so many good friends. And now, a boyfriend."

Frisk felt a mixture of emotion. Happiness for Kris. And sadness.

That mother's love...

Irreplaceable.

But....

"Do you have a family?" Toriel asked.

"I do. My parents... They're... Far away now." Frisk smiled sadly.

Toriel decided not to ask any more than that.

As Frisk and Toriel went back to the front of the house, everyone was gone. Sans was waiting for her there. Kris came back into the room after saying goodbye to everyone else.

"Frisk, how old are you?" Toriel asked.

"I'll be 19." Frisk replied.

"I see. Well, that's too bad. I was hoping you'd join our school." Toriel laughed warmly.

"You're welcome anytime over here..." Kris mumbled.

"That's right. If you want to live with us, you can! We can be like a family!" Toriel stated.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I have a home. I really appreciate it." Frisk smiled sadly as she goes towards Sans. She hated pushing that offer away, but.... She just couldn't accept it.

As Frisk walked over to Sans, it made his feelings get stronger all of a sudden. She chose him over staying with a real family.

(Why?)

They could have provided her with so much more than he could. It could've been almost like she was....home.

(Does she really like being around me?) The thought made his face turned blue. It made him happy that she wanted to live with him.

Toriel looked over at the two of them. She saw how Frisk was smiling towards Sans. They were both about to leave.

"Sans." Toriel interrupted. Her voice was a bit stern. "May I talk to you?"

"Uhh, sure?" Sans gave Frisk a 'help me' face and then walked with Toriel. (What does she want this time?)

Frisk gave a confused expression. Kris just shrugged at her.

Toriel had taken Sans to another room.

"You." Toriel turned to Sans. She had that protective expression on her face that made Sans jump. "I see you two are living together."

(Oh no.) Sans nodded. "Yeah! We are living together....but I promise I'm being nice to her. I mean, she must enjoy living with me if she chose to stay with me." He chuckled awkwardly.

"You didn't exactly leave a great impression with me." Toriel stared in a scolding way. "She seems like a nice girl. You better not hurt her like you did that one day. You better stay good if you are telling the truth."

"I will. And I know. I guess I shouldn't have done that." Sans sighed. "I was just joking around and not thinking of anyone else."

"I see." Toriel wasn't convinced. "I don't trust you, but I can't control what Frisk does. She is at that age. But if I hear you not treating her right, I won't hesitate to speak my mind more. You may leave now."

Without hesitation, Sans left the room. He spotted Frisk and walked over to her. "Well, I got out alive." It was hard to tell if his smile was genuine or not. "We should get back home if you're ready. It would be nice to get to sleep at a decent time."

Walking back home, Sans's mind was foggy. It was like he couldn't think straight but just had a vague idea in his head. He could hear Frisk talking but wasn't sure if it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Eventually he went back to his senses. "Did you say something?" He asked Frisk.

"Are you ok?" Frisk asked. "Do you have a fever?" She puts her hand onto his forehead. For some reason, his forehead started to feel gradually warmer.

"I-I don't think so." Sans's face was starting to turn blue. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his head. "I'm fine. I think I should go to bed though."

"Alright, please get some rest." Frisk replied in a worried tone.

As she heard Sans get into his room, her face started blushing.

(I can't believe I did that!) She buried her face into her pillow.

As Sans was in his room, he was thinking about what just happened. The way she touched his forehead made him feel crazy. (I have to tell her! I'm going to do it!)

He got up with a confident look and walked towards the door. (Yes! I'm really going to do it!) Then his hand touched the door knob.

(No! I'm not going to do it!) He ran back to his bed and flopped on top of it, hiding his face in the blankets. (I can't tell her...)

....

A few days later...

Sans was at work. He should be coming home soon. Frisk feels a great deal of pain.

(Oh, great. A flare up.) Frisk winced.

She was sitting on the couch, trying to watch tv. But a pain shot up her leg. Sciatic nerve pain. This stupid couch is making it worse.

On top of that, she has a severe pelvic pain that makes her whimper.

(Gosh, I shouldn't have eaten sweets. Always a pain trigger. Ugh.)

She struggled to look around the house for pain killers. But her searching was futile. She can barely do it. She just stayed on the ground and did some deep breathing to get rid of the pain. But it's so bad. She can't help but gripe and lay on the ground.

(What a rough day at work. Ugh.) Sans sighed as he walked towards his house. (At least I get to see Frisk again. That makes it not so bad.)

He reached into his coat pocket and took out his key. As he went to put it in the door though he dropped it and it went through the cracks in the porch.

"Dang it," he said quietly. He got down and tried to see through the cracks. He couldn't see the key. He stood up and knocked on the door. "Frisk, can you open the door?"

Frisk heard Sans. She tried to answer him. Then she tried moving towards the door. But she let out a scream instead.

(Gah. No no no. I'm sorry, Sans. Ugh. I don't want you to see me like this!)

"Frisk!" Sans frantically ran to a nearby window and looked in. He saw her on the ground. "Hold on!"

He summoned a bone and broke through his own window. Glass shattered on the ground below the window. He climbed in, making sure that he didn't cut himself in the process.

He went over to her and sat down on the floor beside her. "I'm calling the hospital." He pulled out his phone, but was stopped with the motion of Frisk's trembling hand.

"W-wait." Frisk winced. "I'm... fine... I'll be fine... Don't... Worry... The hospital... They won't help me..."

"What are you talking about? You need help!" Sans was starting to get teary eyed. This was the first time Frisk had seen him cry.

She was the first person he had felt close to. The first person he had thought of so highly. He couldn't lose her. He held her hand as though it was the only thing he had to hold.

Frisk was a bit surprised by Sans's expression and squeezed his hand more every time she gotten that spike of pain. "I'm not... Ugh.. Going to die. It's ok. I have a disease called endometriosis. There's no cure for it. Doctors won't do surgery for me since I'm too young. They gave me medicine but that didn't help me either. Even though I seem like I'm in bad condition, it isn't actually serious."

She whimpered in pain and waved it off that she'll be ok. "It's fine. I get pain every day, but I hide it. When it's this bad, it's hard to...."

"Would it help if you slept in my bed?" Sans offered. "I can use the couch. It won't bother me."

(It would help... But...) Frisk blushed more. (That's Sans's bed!!)

"I-I'll sleep on the couch. I'll be fine." Frisk stuttered, but it doesn't look like Sans was taking no for an answer after she ended up curling into a ball against him, while squeezing his hand. The fact that the couch isn't comfortable, it would probably make her pain worse.

Sans lifted her up gently and carried her to his bed. Frisk couldn't argue with him. The warmth of his arms was pleasant. So caring. Aside from her pain, Frisk felt her heart flutter.

He laid her down and sat down beside her. "You need to sleep somewhere comfortable."

Sans's room was so neat and tidy. The smell of his nice cologne drifted off of his sheets.

Sans had that helpless face. Frisk felt like he was wondering what else he can do since the pain didn't stop.

"Do...you have any painkillers? That...Usually gets the pain away." Frisk asked. "I was trying to find them but I couldn't." She whined again.

"Yeah I have some." Sans stood up. (I usually use them for my headaches, but...she needs it more.)

He went to the kitchen and got the painkillers and filled up a glass of water. He returned to the room. "Here." He used his leg to slowly drag over a small table and put the stuff on top of it. "Will this work?"

"Yeah..." Frisk managed to get her words out. With Sans's help lifting her head gently, she was able to swallow two pills. It was a bit silent in the room.

Sans had to watch her suffer a little bit more for a half hour until the painkillers kicked in. Her twisted face of agony finally turned to a calmer demeanor.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Frisk murmured. "And I'm sorry about your window..."

"It's fine. The window can be replaced...eventually." Sans tried to give her a reassuring smile. "I don't get why you didn't tell me sooner though. You just let yourself hurt?"

"I..." Frisk clung onto the blankets. "I never told anyone about my disease. I guess I hid it well."

Not even the other Sans knew. When her period would come, she'd just say it's a bad period. It's 'normal.' Not even Toriel and Asgore understood either. But right now, she doesn't even have her period. Pain can happen at any moment. Frisk can tough it out, but when it's severe like this, it's hard to. This is the first time someone she cares about sees her like this.

"I just don't want to burden anyone with my troubles. I don't like to depend on anyone but myself." Frisk admitted.

"I get what you mean. You don't have to deal with this alone anymore. I want to help you and be there for you." Sans gently touched her cheek, his face blushing. "You actually...made me feel things that I didn't know I was capable of feeling. So I want to be here with you for as long as you'll let me." He looked in her eyes.

B-BMP

B-BMP

Frisk's heart was fluttering and going crazy. Sans's hand felt so warm. Her eyes stared back into his. Her face turned to darker pink hue.

"You...Do?" Those words overwhelmed her and made her feel so happy.

This atmosphere.

"I...oh gosh." Sans pulled on his shirt collar, suddenly feeling warm. "I guess I didn't expect to ever like someone like this. I didn't think I COULD ever like someone like this. But...I do like you. A lot."

"I!" Frisk stuttered. She couldn't believe it.

Sans!

He likes her!!

Honestly, this Sans compared to her other one, she didn't really have much of a personal relationship with. Sure, she had a crush on him.

But the way this Sans acts around her... He was grumpy, yet helped her from day one. He started to get more gentle and caring that made her fall for him even more.

This Sans is... So real.

"I..." Frisk sat up and does that cute squirmy thing girls do when they get shy. "I have always felt the same about you. That day, when you joked about being with Toriel, it did break my heart a bit. Haha." She had happy tears. "But I'm just so happy it wasn't just me. I thought you hated me or pitied me."

"I guess I kind of hated everyone at first," Sans admitted. "But you're different. When I got to know you more...I realized that you're actually nice. You're genuine. You're...you."

"Sans..." Frisk stared at Sans. She's so happy to be with him.

But how long will it last?

That thought scares her.

"As this is something for me to celebrate, I'm also a little scared." She had a frightened smile on her face.

"Why?" Sans tilted his head slightly.

"As you probably can tell already, I push people away a lot." Frisk started. "And I'm terribly terrified of storms of any kind. When I was 6 years old, my parents had taken me somewhere...."

....


	9. Chapter Nine

'Be a good girl and wait here.' Frisk's mother said.

'Why?' Frisk asked like a curious child would.

'I have to go with mommy to get you a surprise. We'll be back, alright?' Her dad patted her on the head with a smile.

They walked away, leaving Frisk in the park. Frisk waited and waited. It was 3 hours of waiting.

The sky was getting dark. Tornado sirens started to go off.

'Mom? Dad?' Frisk cried out. But there wasn't anyone around. Just Frisk, alone. By herself as the rain started to pour mercilessly.

Lightning flashes.

Frisk started screaming. She screamed for her parents to come back. To not leave her alone. There was a tornado in a far distance. Trees creaked and crashed loudly. They whipped up in the air like they were nothing. Desperately, Frisk kept running. She tripped into mud, getting soaked from the murky feeling of it. Fear rises up in her, unaware the fact that her parents absolutely abandoned her.

Firefighters and police were around. They found Frisk. It was hard to get her to calm down. She was screaming and crying. She was just shocked.

The police never found records about her parents. They deemed Frisk as an orphan. Abandoned. Frisk was so heart broken by it.

She grew up in a high class orphanage. It had good health care and a closed off school. Whenever storms happened, kids would make fun of her. Some would mock her that she wouldn't be adopted when they were in the process of it. Frisk felt truly alone.

When she had turned 11 years old, she gotten her first period. It was abnormally painful. It put the care workers into a panic with how badly she was acting from the severity of the discomfort. They put her under emergency care. Massive cysts were found on her ovaries from the ultrasound. It turned out, she has endometriosis. They treated her with birth control until she had turned 18. She went on many different versions of it, but they didn't help her much. Too many side effects as well.

No one had adopted Frisk due to her chronic disease. No one wanted an unhealthy child. It was too much of a burden, people had said. She was alone. Kicked onto the streets since she was an adult.

Frisk would have many nights of tears. Especially when storms had happened. Being a woman living outside was dangerous for her. Creepy men would try to get her, but thanks to her orphanage, she learned self-defense techniques to escape them.

To get by with money, she would often perform using her singing and dancing skills. Being a female helped her get that way. She didn't have much clothes and she didn't want to stink. She'd sneak into women's locker rooms at times to shower. Sadly, had stolen stuff to get by when she was desperate. She didn't have painkillers so her periods were awful again until she managed to buy or steal it.

Eventually, she gotten used to sleeping outside. She had no friends. Nor family. Just herself to be the person she trusts most.

Then....

These rough looking guys approached her. They were part of a gang. they wanted to take her for themselves. Frisk was cornered. Petrified.

Thank God there was someone else coming as she heard someone muttering they were going to call the police. Frisk sprinted as fast as she could.

She heard legends about Mt. Ebott. If one falls down, they may gain a life they never had before. Frisk was tired of living this terrible life. She didn't care if she died this way.

So she jumped and fell.

Surprisingly, she survived the fall. She made friends with Chara, who was a spirit of Toriel's and Asgore's deceased daughter. She has a sibling by the name of Asriel.

Monsters had mixed feelings about humans due to Asgore. Toriel and Asriel left him because he became so involved with trying to reach the surface. He'd do whatever he can to get there. Avenge his daughter by getting a human SOUL.

But as time went on, Frisk gotten to know Sans and Papyrus as well as the Dreemurr family. After meeting someone as merciful as Frisk, they made her a part of the family. Frisk never told them about Chara. Chara said it was for the best.

"I had it all. Finally..." Frisk hung her head low. "Friends... A family... and then, when I came here, I had to start all over again. People who didn't know me. When you didn't know me, it broke my heart. Especially when you told me about Toriel. I was shocked. I felt like it was dealing with my parents leaving me all over again. Toriel and Asgore here already have a daughter. I just can't... I'm scared to think that I'm not allowed to enjoy this for it to be taken away." She started to tremble. "Can't I be happy? I always want to be near you. I don't want this to happen again.... I don't want to be forgotten..."

"You will always be near me," Sans assured. "I'm not going to leave you alone. I never meant to hurt you with that lie about Toriel. I was ignorant and I regret it."

He paused a bit then continued.

"I guess since you told me yours...and we're together now...If it means anything, I should tell you my story too. To know that I feel for you." He sighed.

(I've never told anyone about this except those who already knew. Frisk... She's important to me...)

"Me and Papyrus...we were super close as kids." He smiled sadly.

FLASHBACK

One day when they were both younger, a tiny version of Papyrus ran into Sans's bedroom crying. 'Woah, what's wrong?' Sans asked. He sat up in bed.

'There's a big storm!' He cried. He hid his face in Sans's big blanket.

'Come here.' Sans lifted Papyrus onto his bed. At that time, Papyrus was a lot smaller than him. That was before his insane growth spurt.

Sans would always comfort Papyrus whenever something was bothering him. Sometimes Papyrus would be scared for Sans's wellbeing. Sans would always pretend that he was fine. Sometimes he had to try to hide broken bones. Whatever happened, he had to make sure his brother was alright.

The cause of Sans's injuries was his own father. He was drunk most of the time. When he was sober he was actually a decent person. He was nice to Sans and Papyrus. He loved his wife. But when he was drunk, he abused Sans.

Papyrus never got hurt by him physically. For some reason it was only Sans. Sans's mother was always too forgiving. She forgave him for everything he did, and continued to love him. She died because of being too forgiving.

She was killed by her own husband when he was drunk. It made Sans so angry. To him, MERCY was a weakness. He had it in his head that he had to be tough to survive.

Papyrus took her death the worst. He was so torn up about it that he stopped talking to Sans. He never left his room. He wanted to be a royal guard to protect others, so he stayed inside all the time to train. Something that didn't even exist due to his wild imagination. He could never get strong enough no matter how hard he tried. It was an endless loop of isolation and pushing himself to his limit, only to fail over and over again. Sans started to hate everyone, including Papyrus.

"So that's what happened to me," he said nervously. "I don't know where my father is now. Papyrus...he...all he does is mindlessly train."

Sans looked at Frisk. Being able to be honest with her felt good. He felt so drawn to her. Her lips looked especially good in that moment for some reason. He put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her close.

He chickened out.

The kiss landed on her forehead instead. Sans's blush deepened. "I couldn't hold back anymore. Heh."

Frisk felt her heart almost stop earlier.

(Was he?!)

Her face gotten redder. She lightly touched her forehead. But that gesture was so sweet and adorable.

She turned into a fumbling, flustered mess. She had a smile on her face. "I'm so glad we can be open like this. I'm... Also sorry you had to deal with that life."

No wonder Sans was a bit mean before. It makes sense.

"I'm also sorry I've been so stubborn with you with rejecting your help at times." Frisk nervously laughed. "I guess you understand why I did that now."

"Yeah. You don't have to be sorry. We're together now, and that's what matters." Sans grabbed her hand again. (I don't know why she ended up here to begin with. But she's here. We're here together in this world. That's enough for me.)

It pained Sans for seeing Frisk in a lot of pain earlier. He didn't want to leave her alone, by herself anymore. All he wanted was to stay close to her and make sure she's alright.

"From now on, you don't need to be on the couch anymore. You can sleep with me..." Sans said awkwardly with a deep blush. "The bed is big enough, and...I want to be close to you."

Frisk blushed at that. "I.. just don't want to be by myself anymore either." She awkwardly scooted over to make space. Sans gently laid next to her. He used his arm to keep her close to him. Doing that, made his SOUL go crazy.

"Goodnight, Frisk. I'll always be with you." Sans smiled as his eyes closed.

Frisk scooted closer to Sans and held his hand. Laying her head onto his chest with a happy expression. "Goodnight."

The sound of her heart was also radiating.

They both never felt happier. Eventually, they had fallen asleep despite their bashfulness being near each other.


	10. Epilogue

Sans and Frisk have been dating for a month. Sans woke up one morning and instead of getting up, he turned to face Frisk who was beside him. "Frisk. Wake up." He pushed some hair out of the way of her face.

Frisk scrunched up her face. She's always a deep sleeper so Sans has trouble waking her up sometimes. Storms seem to be things that would get her up, but Sans would be there to comfort her. She was kind of drooling in her sleep.

Sans chuckled. "Come on! It's almost lunch time! You slept in half the day!" He didn't understand how someone could still look so good when they just wake up.

Frisk opened her eyes slowly. She realized that Sans was staring at her. She was so close to him that it made her heart skip a beat. She sat up quickly in embarrassment. "G-good morning!"

"You should get ready," Sans told her. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Ooo!" Frisk's eyes sparkled. "You mean like a date?!"

"Yep. Out first date!" Sans said happily. "We'll have to catch a bus there so we need to get going."

Frisk jumped out of bed. "Whee! I'll get ready!!!" She ran out of the room with excitement to get dressed.

Frisk dressed up in a cute, date outfit. She had some lip gloss on. Her hair was styled too. It was a simple outfit, but it was pretty. She didn't overdo it with the makeup. She stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm done! Sorry for the wait!"

"You look great!" Sans complimented with a content, blushed smile. He took her hand in his own. "Ready to go?"

"Mhm!" Frisk nodded as she walked out with Sans.

They were both on the bus. Frisk rested her head onto Sans's shoulder. "Soooo, you're not going to tell me where we going?"

"Course not! It's better to find out on your own!" Sans replied. His face was a little blue.

They finally reached their destination. When they were a few minutes away Sans covered Frisk's eyes. He helped her walk off the bus, and then moved his hand away to reveal that they were at an amusement park. "Ta-da!"

The amusement park was big. Lots of cute and colorful rides. Some roller coasters towering high. A big ferris wheel that had a nice view of the whole park.

"Ahhh!" Frisk jumps up and down in excitement. "I never been to an amusement park before!!" She grabbed Sans's hand. "What do you want to ride on first?"

"I don't care what we get on first, but we should definitely get on the ferris wheel last." Sans could imagine in his head him and Frisk riding on that together and seeing the whole amusement park with all the lights.

"Ok! Let's go!!" Frisk excitedly held Sans's hand, leading him to each ride. They rode a bunch of things.

Roller coasters. Scrambler. Attraction rides. Frisk avoided the Haunt Mansion attraction since it was too scary for her.

They went onto bumper cars together, but Frisk decided to sit with Sans to be close to him. They took an ice cream break.

Luckily, the offered non-dairy ice cream there so Frisk can take it. She booped her ice cream cone onto Sans's cheek.

"Got ya." Frisk winked at him.

Sans chuckled and wiped his cheek. "Hey! That's no fair, I had my guard down!" He wiped the ice cream off on a napkin. "You're lucky I don't want to mess your makeup up. There would be ice cream aaaaalll over your face!"

Frisk giggled. "That's too bad! Good thing I have makeup on so you can't do a thing!" She stuck out her tongue in a cute and teasing way.

"I'll get you one day!" Sans warned playfully. "You better watch out!"

"Oh? We'll see!" Frisk was nearly finished with her ice cream. She was getting full. She offered Sans her cone. "Do you want the rest?"

Sans nodded and quickly finished off his first cone before taking hers. He finished off all of that one too and then threw his napkin away in a nearby trashcan. He offered his hand for her to stand up.

Frisk smiled and took his hand. It was starting to get dark outside. The stars was illuminating the whole place.

"So it's your turn to choose." Frisk smiled. "You had me pick everything today. You got me so spoiled. Haha!"

"Well...it is getting pretty late. Want to go ahead and get on the ferris wheel?" Sans suggested.

"Sure!" Frisk chuckled. "My feet still hurt anyways."

Sans and Frisk made their way over to the ferris wheel. The line was pretty long so they chatted for a while before there was finally a seat available. Then, they sat down. Sans felt a strange bittersweet feeling that the night was almost over. It was so fun.

He looked at Frisk. "I hope this was as fun for you as it was for me. I really love spending this kind of time with you."

"It was a blast! Amazing!" Frisk exclaimed. "This was the most fun I ever had in my life. I'm happy to make more memories with you too. Best day ever!"

"We will have to do more stuff like this then. This is the best day of my life so far too." Sans had a sincere, blushy smile. He wrapped his arm around her.

Frisk blushed as she cuddled closely to him. "Yeah. I want to experience so much with you."

The ferris wheel stopped them at the top. The view was so beautiful. Some distant fireworks went off into the twinkling sky.

"Wow!" Frisk exclaimed. "It's so beautiful up here!"

"Yeah..." Sans didn't look at the sky though. He was staring at Frisk. The way she looked with the beautiful night sky. Every time a firework went off it felt like a boom to his SOUL. He doubted that it was the fireworks alone causing that effect.

"Frisk." When he said her name, she turned to look at him. Their eyes met for a second and then Sans put his free hand on her cheek. He leaned in, and Frisk closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding. Her face felt warm. Her lips caressed against his mouth. The way he touched her face made her feel so loved. Sans was able to taste her lipgloss. It was flavored like strawberries. As they break away from the kiss, they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

She gave Sans the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. "Now this day is even better."

Sans nodded with a loving look on his face. "It's perfect. I love you, Frisk."

"I love you too, Sans." Frisk cuddled up closely against Sans as they continued watching the fireworks.

....

Kris looked at herself in the mirror. For once, she actually dressed up. A dress was covering her up. It had a blue flower pattern on it. It wasn't too short nor too long either.

(Ugh, I look so dumb!)

She looked at herself in the mirror. She doesn't understand why Ralsei would like someone like her. She doesn't feel pretty at all. All she could see was a creepy girl playing dress up.

Kris was about to get out of that outfit until...

"Kris! Your boyfriend's here!" Toriel exclaimed happily.

"Crap!" Kris didn't want him to wait so she awkwardly met him at the door. She looked at her feet. "Sorry I look stupid..."

"N-no!" Ralsei gave her a reassuring smile. "You look really great! I, um think you look really pretty!"

"Uwah!" Kris did a tsundere blush. "Are you sure?" Her heart started to feel tingly just from the compliment.

She's never been called pretty before by a boy.

"Yes! You're very, very pretty!" Ralsei blushed. He meant it. She did look amazing. The way she was cutely swaying back and forth made his SOUL thump a bit.

Kris and Ralsei have been going out a lot lately. Kris would feel bad not dressing up for a date. Today, she decided to do that at a whim.

Their dates are rather simple. This time, they're going to a park and have a little picnic.

Kris and Ralsei walked hand in paw together to find a pretty spot.

It was dark outside, but the fireflies started to make this picnic look romantic as they sat and eat on the blanket. Kris was enjoying the food Ralsei had made. It was sandwiches made with a cute setting in it. Sometimes, Kris didn't want to eat it just the way the sandwiches looked like an art piece.

"Is it good?" Ralsei asked. "I can make the same stuff again sometime if you really like it. So just...tell me what you like, and I will make more of it!" He felt like that was a really awkward thing to say. (Still not good at conversations. But I'm getting better! I can do it!)

"Your food's always good so... um!!" Kris fidgeted a bit. "I made you something too... I don't know if it's any good though."

"You did?" It made Ralsei feel good that she made him something. That warm feeling overtook him. "I'm sure it's great, Kris!"

Kris rummaged through the bag and pulled out a handmade scarf. There was hand stitched 'K+R' on it with hand stitched hearts on it. Ralsei didn't notice it before, but her dominant hand is all bandaged up.

"I never sewed before..." Kris looked down as she was presenting it. "I-I hope you like it!!"

"It's..." Ralsei took it and ran his paw against it. "It's the best gift I've ever gotten!" He took off his red scarf that he always wore and put on the new one. He kept his paws on it. "I love it. Let me heal your hand up for you." He cast his spell on her hand.

"Thank you..." Kris blushed as she felt the warmth of his paw and the healing felt nice. Her eyes looked up at Ralsei as he was so focused on her hand. She didn't realize that she was gazing at him in a loving way.

Ralsei finished healing her and looked up at her face. He saw the way she was looking at him. He blushed and backed up with a smile. "I know it probably took a long time to make this. And you hurt your hand doing it. It means a lot to me."

Kris just nodded. And fidgeted. And then blurted. "Ralsei, I could just kiss you because you're so cute!"

There was an awkward silence.

Kris's face turned extremely red.

"I...!! Forget what I said!" Kris flailed.

"I would be happy if you kissed me..." Ralsei muttered. He avoided eye contact. "I mean i-if you...I like....kiss...you..." His words came out without making any sense. He was a flustered mess.

Kris blushed like crazy, but she grabbed Ralsei and just did it. She pressed her lips against Ralsei's. It was making their hearts pound. Kris can even feel his as both their faces felt hot. Ralsei felt like his SOUL was exploding. Her lips were so soft. He wanted to feel more as his face felt like a fiery inferno.

But then.

She felt nothing.

Kris opened her eyes. Ralsei.

He disappeared. Kris FELT him disappear.

"Ralsei...?" Kris's voice shook.

Her surrounding started to break apart. Like it was all fading into particles up to the sky.

The sky? It was disappearing too.

Kris was in shock. The scarf she made Ralsei was left behind on the picnic blanket. She grabbed it and started to frantically look for Ralsei.

She kept calling out his name. Crying with her eyes. She saw monsters disappearing before her eyes. Others, were just fading into particles.

The world. It was being erased. Yet others. They were being taken somewhere as if it was a gamble.

"RALSEI!!" Kris screamed out, desperately.

It was no use. This was the end. Everyone, including herself can feel it.

Why was this happening? Why couldn't she just go with him?

She noticed she was starting to disappear. "I..."

Why? Is it...

Toriel tried to run towards Kris, but she vanished.

"Ralsei...I never told you that I lo-...."

Then she disappeared along with her surroundings.

...

Frisk and Sans were nearly at the bottom of the Ferris Wheel. All of a sudden, it started to shake. Frisk clung onto Sans, scared. "Ah!"

Sans wrapped his arms around her and held her close protectively. "We're almost at the bottom," he comforted. "If something is wrong, they'll let us off."

Their part of the Ferris Wheel hit the ground. Frisk kept holding onto Sans tightly. As things stopped shaking, they heard people screaming outside. As they looked out their ride window, they saw their surroundings disappearing. Monsters fading. Others disappear in a flash of light. Sometimes flashes of different places appear, but it makes building disappear as well.

"S-sans." Frisk's voice was full of fear. She didn't move away from him. Her body was trembling.

Sans looked at the destruction outside. It seemed like it was getting closer to them as more things disappeared.

Their world was falling apart. Their universe was fading away from existence from an unknown cause. There was a strange lettering appearing in the sky at some points.

"Hey." Sans made his voice sound calm despite his fear. "Don't look at that. Look at me."

There's no escape. Nothing they can do.

Frisk looked at Sans. There were tears in her eyes. Why was this happening? Why was their universe being destroyed?

"Sans..." Frisk's tears were falling off of her face. "I wanted to make more memories with you. I...wanted so much more."

This is unfair. Was it because Frisk started to exist here? Or something else that caused her to come here just to lead to this?

"I know. I did too." Sans wiped a few of her tears away. His own tears were falling now. "I wanted to live a long life with you. I would have asked you to marry me." His voice cracked.

Their feet were starting to disappear, but they kept staring at each other.

"I would have said yes." Frisk put her hands onto his cheeks. Her hands kept getting wet from his tears. "I wanted to have children together. To have a big, happy family."

"And I would have loved that." Sans put his hands on hers. "I would have loved every second of our life together. Because I love you so much. I don't want it to end."

"I love you so much too." Frisk sniffled. Both of their bodies were halfway gone. His mouth was brushing against her lips as she was speaking. "Thank you, for staying by my side. I'm happy...So happy... I'm not alone." She tried to smile.

"Me too..." Sans smiled too as the rest of their bodies started to fade away entirely along with the rest of the world.


	11. Ralsei.

Ralsei opened his eyes to find that he was at an unfamiliar place. He could feel grass below him, but it wasn't soft. It was more prickly. Dead grass.

The air felt so clear and open too. There was a slight breeze blowing through his fluffy fur. He sat up, holding his hat to make sure it didn't blow away.

His memories were so blurry. He could remember being in his empty kingdom and meeting Kris and Susie. He had a few memories of traveling with Kris. The rest was just a blur. It scared him that he couldn't remember where he was or how he got there.

He stood up, still clinging to his hat. "Kris?" His voice sounded timid and nervous.

"Kr-" He was interrupted by the wind blowing his own ear into his mouth. "Blah!" He pulled his ear away. (Maybe Kris is inside one of these houses. It is pretty windy...)

He searched for a while for his missing friend, but it seemed that all the buildings in the town were abandoned. (I guess I need to find somewhere to stay for now. Kris will show up. I don't think she would leave me...right?)

He shook those thoughts away. (She's nice. She wouldn't do that.)

He ended up picking a house to sleep in. There was no bed, but there were some old towels that he could use as blankets until he was able to get more supplies. It wasn't the most comfortable bed ever, but it was better than nothing.

His fur kept him warm during the night, but when he woke up he was sore from sleeping on the floor. There was also the problem of getting food and water. (I have to find something or I won't make it. I guess it's ok since I don't know how long Kris will be away.)

He was able to find some berries outside and water from a stream. He was a bit nervous to try the berries. They didn't look poisonous, but he couldn't really be sure until he tasted them. Sure enough, they were safe.

He found ways to get more creative with food as the days went on. He searched through other houses and found small things like different kinds of fruit, and he made what he could with limited resources. It was enough to keep him alive.

(It's only for now anyway. I won't be alone for long!)

But he was. The days kept going on, seemingly getting longer and longer. Kris never came. Nobody came. It seemed like he was truly all alone again.

It became hard for him to keep going. He continued on with the seemingly endless cycle in hopes that maybe someday he wouldn't be alone anymore. It was hard. Many tears were shed while he waited in that lonely town. But then, one day someone showed up.

There was a human who showed up asking to be healed. He healed her, and then she left. She had seemed to be scared of him.

Then, one day, he got an idea. Maybe if he brought in more supplies from other houses, he could make a small healing center. Maybe that would bring in more people!

He stayed up a whole night struggling to push beds into the house by himself. Bringing in more food. Even making a sign to hang up. By morning he was exhausted. He fell asleep on one of the beds.

More days passed.

And more.

Even more days.

He was still alone. It didn't seem like Kris would come back. He didn't understand. He thought that they were friends.

One day, he was walking around when he heard the door open up. There was a male human with a green hoodie on, and with him was a goat monster who had white fur and a rainbow scarf. 

"Hello!" Ralsei said. He walked over towards the two. "Can I help you?" He tilted his head with a smile. He didn't want anyone to be scared of him anymore. He just wanted someone to talk to. Anyone was fine with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUED IN OUR OTHER STORY: QUATRETALE


	12. Noelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED IN OUR OTHER STORY - QUATRETALE
> 
> There's an extra ending in there as well.

Noelle Holiday was leaving Toriel's house.

(Maybe I shouldn't have involved myself? Kris has been different. I never seen them cry before.)

All of a sudden, a flash of light happened.

Noelle had disappeared from existence. No one in this universe remembered who she was. She... Just was erased from their minds.

It was all a part of a side effect of the universes merging.

Noelle found herself in a dark, eerie place. All she can remember was eavesdropping on Kris and Sans due to the universes clashing with another.

Her surroundings was the Ruins. There were blood and dust stains on the walls. Noelle started to tremble. She gotten so scared. As she ran around the ruins, she saw a dust pile with bricks spread all over it. It looked like whatever monster that was, gotten buried from the wall from falling apart.

Noelle ran around the Underground a lot. It took some time since it was a bit of a journey. She had trouble sleeping. She was frightened, but was able to sleep in between her traveling. When she had gotten hungry, there were a lot of abandoned places. She managed to eat food there. It was hard for her to eat with her anxiety rising. If there were other monsters nearby, she'd hide due to them attacking and killing each other.

Time has passed. This place is huge. There was a new encounter.

Noelle's anxiety rose as she saw a tall skeleton. He had scars on his face. Red eyes. He looked intimidating. There were other monsters by him too.

Noelle took the wrong idea that he was actually cornering them. The skeleton noticed her.

"HALT!" He cried out.

Noelle gotten too frightened. (This is bad!) Then she fled. Muffled yelling was heard by the skeleton.

"Wait! I was only trying to-" Papyrus stomped and sighed as Undyne came out from the corner, with a group of rescued monsters following her.

"What was that all about?" Undyne asked. She had heard the yelling.

"I might have.. Scared another one away." Papyrus grumbled as he scratched his forehead. He was actually sulking.

"Oh." Undyne stepped forward and took his hand. "Hey, it's ok! We managed to get a lot of them already!" She smiled to try to make him feel better.

"I guess." Papyrus grumbled. "I think I'll just let you do the rescuing and I'll do the leading." He did a small smile, taking her hand.

Noelle managed to reach to this castle place. It felt like she was part of a chaotic fairy tale of some sort. She was panting and gotten so scared to see more dust scattered everywhere.

The thought of Papyrus came to her mind. (What if that happened to me?)

She managed to slow down to regain her leg strength. Her deer ears twitched at any creaking sound. Her antlers hit some cob webs as she gotten deeper into the hospital.

"Dad...." Noelle sniffled. She was truly terrified in this strange world.


End file.
